Pure Morning
by Noizchild Johnson
Summary: 17th Ghost Doll book. Marriage is a burning thing. Tsuzuki and Anna try to fix themselves and each other through love and passionate desire. However like all marriages, they too have their up and down days. While husband and wife indulge in each other through the summer days and nights, the Mother tries to adjust to a third round of married life. Some kink & steamy cerebral lemons.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Welcome to the Cut and Polished edition of_ Pure Morning _. Why did I decide to do this? Frankly, this story wasn't sexy enough in my eyes. So, I am getting some help with the editing and sexing up process. I would like to give a great big thanks to the lovely_ _MizUndahStood for helping me out with the editing of this saucy story. I had intended to get this out on Valentine's Day, but sometimes perfection takes time, I suppose. Anyway, here is the Cut and Polished edition of_ Pure Morning _._

* * *

Pure Morning

 _Prologue:_

The dim morning light reflected upon Anna's bare skin from the big, bedroom window. Her deep, olive eyes stayed locked on Tsuzuki as he sat before her with a soft smoldering gaze in his violet eyes. Her lips slightly parted as if to invite him to kiss her. Her eyes filled with yearning stayed on her husband as he fixated on her. Judging by his lusty gaze and heavy breathing, his demeanor told her what he wanted. Staring into his hungry eyes made her gasp quietly.

Anna felt so small as he cast a shadow over her as he looked over every little curve and plane of her body. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest as she waited for him to make his move. She could feel her lips trembling as she tried to guess if Tsuzuki knew how much she wants him to sweep her into his arms and hold her. She didn't know how to control still her nervousness as Tsuzuki finally motioned toward her and knelt down.

Anna could feel the heat from his skin as his lips lightly skimmed her neck. The first taste was all it took to awaken the desire. Slow breaths came with a pounding heart as he lingered on her neck with tender butterfly kisses. Anna's eyelids fluttered closed, and her breath hitched in her throat. Soft mewling and slight whimpering escaped her excited lips. She murmured her only request:

"Take me."

His violet eyes scanned from Anna's collarbone to her face, as if he was magnetically drawn to her. But the look on his face was mischievous, as he decided whether he would deny her the satisfaction she so keenly desired right now.

"No, Dearest," he whispered, tapping her on the tip of her nose. "Not yet."

"But…"

He silenced her with another kiss. His gentle warmth melted her to the bones. Tsuzuki slowly pulled away and swept Anna's bangs from her eyes.

"You are so beautiful," the shinigami whispered, desire making his voice rough. Her cheeks flushed at the flattery, knowing he was taking in every curve of her body as he surveyed her. His mouth moved back down to her neck, warm breath wafting over her skin, sending shivers through her body. His mouth traveled back up to her earlobe. He captured it between his teeth, nibbling humming and sucking. The sudden tingling between her thighs caused her to draw a sharp breath of pleasure.

"Mmmm..." she cooed. A smirk crossed the shinigami's face.

"Does that turn you on, Anna?" he asked.

She found herself quick to shake her head.

"No!" she squeaked. Despite her best attempts at protest, her heavy breathing and red cheeks told Tsuzuki otherwise. A chill crept up her spine as his hand explored between her legs.

"Sure, it doesn't," he smirked.

"It doesn't!"

His hot breath rested on her ear. "You're not really convincing me about that, Anna." His fingers made small circles against the sensitive entrance of her core.

"Shut up!" she pouted and yelped in protest. Her cries of pleasure spiked his own hunger as his teeth caught her ear lobe again.

"Oh god! I can't!" Anna whimpered. "Stop! Stop it!"

"Say please," he whispered. The third time made her spine tingle. The more she struggled to resist, the more the hunger consumed her.

"Please... stop!" she pleaded.

"Which one? Teasing or this?" he asked, as his teeth played with her earlobe. A small flick of his tongue punctuated each word for emphasis.

"Both!" his wife shouted as her body dissolved into spasms. Her mind was filled with lust and longing. Tsuzuki pressed his lips against hers in a gentle attempt to calm her down for before his naughty ministrations began. Anna closed her eyes and let her mind drift into her sea of ecstasy.

* * *

She slept naked in the deep darkness of the ocean. The yellow fish swimming by couldn't stir her from her innocent dreaming. However, something changed that morning.

 _Whose song is calling out to me?_

White robes formed from the small bubbles and covered the curves of her body as she drew open her hazel green eyes. I must go to them, she thought. Her body moved with the little waves forming around her. Her robes made of bubbles clung to her body as she floated upwards. The singing willed her body to move in a graceful manner. Her heart flipped with each note.

 _Where will you lead me? This feeling…_

Her robes draped down around her body as her head rose from the salty waters. The light shined harshly on her eyes.

"What's this?" she asked, shielding her eyes. The sea breeze carried away her voice. On the surface, the song floated loud and enticing. She let the water carry her to shore.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light, the song delivered a powerful image on the beach.

Two teenaged nymphs dove into the ocean blue. Each splash opened her up to a new world. Seagulls flew through the dim violet sky, forming trees in the thick clouds. A pair of hands made origami cranes from the seaweed. The little cranes gave born to more life on the vacant. She dragged herself towards the beach as the Book of Life turned its pages on the pearly sand to welcome her in.

Children appeared on the beach, singing that alluring melody. A woman in a dress made of stars floated in the light fog as she slept. The hands drew the woman in the water closer to the shore with silk seeds. She saw another woman sleeping on the sand when the water came up to her ankles.

Once on dry land, the woman from the ocean saw a strange violet-eyed young man with his hand out to her. As if under a spell, she took hold of his hand walked further onto the beach with him.

* * *

Anna opened her eyes as Tsuzuki rested his head on her breasts as the sun rose through their bedroom window on the first day of their summer.


	2. Long Distance

_Chapter One: Long Distance:_

-Anna-

I: Blush

Asato's warmth drowns me in a longing embrace. His kisses make me hunger for him. My desires push me deep into my happiness place.

* * *

 _-Happy Hour-_

 _A young man about twenty wandered down an empty highway in the middle of nowhere in the heavy rain. He got lost hours ago and had no idea where he next destination was going to be. By nightfall, the young man wanted a bed and a warm meal._

 _Suddenly, the young man saw pink lights in the distance through the downpour. He rubbed his eyes with the hope not to be dreaming. The bright neon pink drew him further down the road as if singing with a siren's angelic voice. The rain didn't faze him anymore. The young man didn't even think about where he would end up._

 _Jasmine perfume greeted him from the beaded doorway. Pink lights gave the tavern an alluring look with the sleek black of the bar and the matching stools. A pink aquarium took up the back wall. The marble black floor could double as a mirror. Soft seductive jazz music finished up a song from the ivory jukebox to the right. The young man felt his cheeks flush as he drew in a heavy breath._ _Am… I dreaming_?

" _No, you're not in a dream," a voice said. The man jumped in the flashing pink neon lights. They skipped around, revealing a woman in the doorway. She held a big red umbrella above her. The flashing lights dancing around them couldn't compare to the elegance of her bright pink kimono._

" _Welcome," the woman greeted him._

" _Where are we?" the young man asked._

" _My tavern," she answered. "You look tired. Come, I can fix you right up." Her deep rose geta's balanced rhythm alone enticed him to follow._

 _The beaded curtain did little to distract him from the fresh cut gardenia perched behind her ear._

II: Take Me Home

 _The young man happened to look up to view blooming jasmines in endless skylight. The blinking neon lights morphed into a soft purple as they moved upwards. The wires did little to rob the view of its strange charm._

" _Do you like it?" the tavern madam asked as she moved behind the bar._

" _What is it?" he asked._

" _Urban skylight. I wanted something chic. Something with nature. Do you like it?"_

 _A slight smile lit the young man's face. "I dunno, I guess…"_

 _The geisha smiled behind the bar. "Good enough." She pulled out several little pink glasses and set them down in front of him. "What would you like to drink?"_

 _The young man took his seat at the bar. "Just sake, please."_

" _Coming up." Madam barkeep searched through an endless array of bottled concoctions on the shelf behind her. Her heady jasmine scent fascinated him. She held him in rapt attention as she set about her task._

 _The notes of the soft koto music playing through the ivory jukebox in the background eased his heart._

 _However, another scent caught his nose. This one excited his senses in ways beyond his comprehension. The sharpness made his heart jump. However, the sweetness of it excited him beyond measure. The young man closed as he tried to regain his composure._

 _The scent had drawn him in deeper and deeper as it wafted through the air. The young man turned his head and struggled to bring himself back into consciousness._

III: Ravish

 _Another woman stood near the window, looking at the heavy rain. The young man gulped when he noticed her dangerous curves through her sheer white robe. Her wet auburn locks shined in the pink and purple lights above. He felt his heart do little flips at the sight of her._

" _Beautiful, isn't she?" the mysterious barkeep whispered. The young man whipped around to better hear her gravelly voice as she spoke._

" _Don't scare me like that!" he shouted._

 _The barkeep giggled knowingly. "I apologize, but she is beautiful, isn't she?"_

 _The young man's cheeks felt flushed. "I don't know," he shrugged ruefully._

 _She raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem…Unsure?"_

" _Okay, yes. I find her absolutely enchanting. She's really quite lovely."_

" _Go talk to her."_

 _His face turned bright red as he broke into a sweat. "What?!"_

" _This shouldn't be such a difficult question. Do you think she's pretty?"_

 _He shifted his eyes away from the tavern geisha. "Yes…"_

" _Well, get going!" she chortled. "Go!"_

 _She gave him a nudge of encouragement to send him along._

" _Alright, alright," the young man said. "I'm going." Protesting as he turned and walked away._

IV: Rapture

 _The woman in the window looked up at the sound of his footsteps. Despite the pitch black rain outside, the glow from the skylight highlighted her radiant silhouette. All the words he had planned to say to her become lost in his mind._

 _Suddenly he felt her eyes upon him. She took him in bit by bit as she fixed him with an icy glare. Looking him up and down as she eyed him with suspicion._

" _Can I help you?" she asked._

 _He shook himself back to reality and cleared his throat. "Uh… hi."_

" _Hello."_

 _His cheeks were flushed as he struggled to speak. "Um… Uh… You're really pretty."_

 _Her giggling set his heart on fire. "Thank you. Care to dance with me?"_

" _Yes!"_

 _The jukebox changed to a slow sensuous song. She took him into her arms and let the notes guide them. He allowed her sultry charm to devour him for an entire dance._

V: Dreams

It's raining today. I remember when Asato and I first made love. I smile as I remember it rained that night too. It's been six months since we'd gotten married. I glance down to see Asato cuddled at my side. My fingers gently lift away a few strands of hair from his beautiful face.

Somehow, it doesn't feel like six months. I can't help getting goose pimples thinking about it. Inside my head squeal with girlish delight, but freeze when I feel my love stirring beside me as he sleeps. I long for him to awaken. Staring into his violet eyes make my cheeks turn pink.

VI: Morning Rain

"Good morning," he smiles.

"Morning," I softly whisper. All the while, my heart is racing.

He gives me a small kiss on the forehead.

"I love you," Asato whispers.

"I love you too," I cooed.

The rain tells me it plans to stay all day as well.


	3. Dalliance

_Chapter Two: Dalliance:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Day One

I look at Anna-chan lying beside me on the futon. "What are you doing today?"

"Not much," she shrugs.

"Sounds delightful." I give her an upbeat smile. "Think I'll do _'not much'_ too."

"What?" She gives a blank stare. "Why not? Don't you have to work today?"

I shake my head. "It's Sunday."

"And?"

"I have today off."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Is that so?"

"Yeah."

She places her small hands on my shoulders. "Okay, we'll do nothing, together."

I chuckle and kiss her on the forehead. "Lucky me!"

Anna-chan breaks into giggles, but I raise an eyebrow and. "What?"

She taps me on the nose. "You're so silly!" I smile as I pull her into my arms.

II: Rain

"Looks like it's going to rain all day today."

"Yep." I happen to turn away from the window and notice the little smile on her face. "What?"

"Do you remember?"

"Remember what, My Love?"

"You don't sound too convincing, Pet." She placed her hand over her mouth as she tries to politely smother a giggle or two; though I still can hear it in her tone.

"I trying!" My face turns red with embarrassment as she suppresses a giggle.

"What now?" I wonder aloud.

"You're so cute!"

I roll my eyes, and huff at her. "Shut up."

III: Garden

"Aw, why?" Anna-chan asks. I press my lips to hers. She utters a small muzzled sound in reply. I let up on her, smiling.

"Convinced?" I ask.

Anna-chan tries to form the words in her mouth. I chuckle when an idea forms in my head.

"Can't make up your mind, huh?" I slide my hand under the sheets to her soft, warm yoni. "Here, let me help you decide."

* * *

A violet-eyed black angel awoke under the big tree on a hillside. Deep rose clouds whispered to him; beckoning him to rise to his feet and move as they randomly drift by in the pink sky. At first, their message sounded jumbled together, cloaked in gibberish.

"What are you telling me?" the angel asked.

 _Go! Go! Go!_

The words swirled in the air as they filled his ears.

"Go where?" he threw his arms open and begged the thankless sky. Suddenly, he felt the ground rumble where he sat. The angel looked up and saw a flight of pink glass stairs leading downwards. Once again, he turned his eyes heavenward.

"Here?" he asked.

 _Go! Go! Go!_

"Okay, okay!" the young man shouted, putting up his hands, reaching for the unseen source of encouragement. "I'll go!" The angel began his descent down the stairs. The further he walked, the warmer the air became. Small chills began to run down his spine in tiny shocks.

"What is this?" he asked. When he'd reached the bottom step, the heat intensified.

IV: Wonder

He could feel his pulse ripping through his mind. A woman slept curled up in a giant red seed pod attached to a stone wall. The vibrations from her silk red gown and pod drew the angel in closer, hypnotizing him. The lilting plaintive sound of a harp's music could not compare to her lovely voice.

 _What do you desire of me?_ His steps and breathing grew heavier as he approached the seed pod. Her voice sent playful chills up his spine. _Arouse me._

His wings turned a deep shade of grey. _I understand._ His hands touched the glass of the pod, letting his lips touch her upon the cold surface of the pod. His kiss broke the seed's shell the woman inside began to stir. Her gown morphed from red to pink as she stretched out, blithely floating above him. The angel's wings turned white as flowers bloomed around them. He clutched his hands to his chest.

Before the angel a white pedestal rose from the ground. The woman's dress changed from pink to white as she floated towards her altar. Her hazel green eyes and captured the angel's heart.

"I have been waiting for you," she told him. "I thank you."

* * *

V: Taste

I pause to lift my head from between Anna-chan's silky thighs, rudely licking my lips as I enjoyed the taste of her on my tongue.

"Did you enjoy yourself, My Love?" Her half lidded eyes are glazed over as she pants her reply.

I crawl lazily up to her, and stretch out. The sweat on her body is glistening in the faint light from the window. I rest my head on my pillow, and smile.

I love the sensations and feelings that linger after we make love. I close my eyes and let the last of her essence of her coat my tongue.

The rain pattering against the window panes heightens my awareness; making it all seem lighter somehow. More vivid than before our union.

VI: Breakfast

I turn my head to Anna-chan. "You want breakfast?"

She turns her head. "What?"

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Now? This moment, right now?"

"Yes."

"Right here in bed?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

She looked coquettishly through her lashes up to the ceiling. "Sure, why not?"

"Be right back." I climb out of bed and make for the kitchen, full of purpose. I scamper about to fill a tray full of beautiful bite sized nibbles, determined to make each mouthful a sweet reminder of our love.

Tender, and delicious, and hauntingly sweet.


	4. Slimcea Girl

_Chapter Three: Slimcea Girl:_

-Anna-

I: Bride

They say marriage changes you, but I don't feel any different. Really, I don't. I mean, I'm still me. I dress the same, act the same, talk the same, and I even look the same. I stare up at the ceiling. Okay, maybe there's a difference. I trying to figure out how. Well, I am a bit more sociable and I will talk to people a little bit. Not the usual small talk. The kind of conversation filled with laughter and meaningful pauses between confidantes, but I do talk.

I take in a breath. Or did I? I'm not too certain. I am happy. Of that I am certain. I married someone I love and that's all I need.

II: Pros of Marriage

Now that I think of it, marriage does have its perks. I get to share an apartment with my favorite person and don't feel as isolated as I used to. Just the thought of it makes me smile. Now, there's someone to laugh with, someone to share my inner most thoughts. He has my shoulder to lean on when he needs me, and we've bonded on multiple levels. He listens to my rambling when I am stressed out. Good thing too, because I often wind up talking his ears off. I roll over on my side, smiling like a mischievous little child.

Then there is the sex. I pulled the sheet over my face, giggling like a schoolgirl. I don't know quite where to begin. I can't even put my love life into words. My cheeks feel like they are on fire thinking about the tryst ten minutes ago. I draw in deep breath and try in vain to stop giggling. I need a minute...

III: Cons of Marriage

I frown once I stop laughing and push any remaining naughty thoughts in my head. There are also minor drawbacks to this marriage, however. Asato-kun is a shitty cook. He is terrible in the kitchen. I turned my head towards the doorway thinking about what crimes against humanity he is attempting to whip up this morning. Mostly, I dodge his cooking with TV dinners and take-out. However, Baby can't take a hint. He seems determined to cook for me.

Interestingly, I myself don't know to cook. I keep meaning to learn but, in the end, I'm just not concerned about adding a new skill right now. My cooking relies on the microwave or picking up a phone to order in. I sigh, staring at the ceiling. Maybe I will learn how to cook properly one day. Until then… yeah…

Another problem is with me. I stay at home while Asato-kun works and have nothing to do. I had a semi-job, but Ju-Oh-Cho made me quit out of safety. Now, I'm bored. Even researching random topics online has lost its appeal. Complaining doesn't help either; Asato-kun just pats me on the shoulders and says it will be alright. I end up forcing myself to smile and agree rather reluctantly.

I roll over onto my bed. We still have our baggage that we can't share with each other. The waiting makes it even worse.

IV: Alone

I reach for the ceiling over the futon. To be honest, the glass box didn't fully disappear. I still see traces of it. I guess I can't let go yet, but it changed before I fully saw it. Through college, I didn't think I would escape it. Now, I don't find it that bad anymore. It's different now, knowing I am loved. I am loved by my mother, my friends, and my husband. I finally see it and the glass breaks around me. Still, I can't bring myself to let go yet. I think my heart's not fully ready.

I close my eyes as I begin to feel down. I need to think about something else.

V: Floating

My cheeks flush red as I remember Asato-kun's a big boy. It hurts when he enters me, but it doesn't last long. Afterwards… I'm still amazed that I can handle him. I mean… Wow!

I'm squealing and cover my face with the sheet as I replay our ecstasy trip twenty minutes ago. My toes curl when I think about him grabbing me between the legs. He can be such a monster with the teasing. I end up begging for him to please me, and then struggling to catch my breath when he does. Where did he learn all of that? I can't even…

I draw my eyes closed and breathe heavier, but the images get stronger in my head. Every kiss, every caress, every lick, every…

I squirm as I grab onto the sheets covering me. Asato-kun makes me hot thinking about him in times like this. I think feel my juices soaking the sheets as my cheeks turn pink. Once I get like this, I can't turn off. I look at the open doorway. _He's still not back yet._ I glance down at my body under the sheets. My mouth waters and suddenly I'm getting a warm feeling that spreads all over. A _few quick strokes. Just to release the tension growing behind my navel Surely that wouldn't be so bad. Right? Just a little quickie… Just enough to take the edge off. Ohhh! I need this. My body craves it._

I slowly uncross my legs. My fingers slip down between them. Chills race up my spine and I close my eyes. Images of passionate making love with my beloved husband drift through my mind. I allow my hands to wander as I begin to tease and pleasure myself. _Mmmm. Nice… This feeels so good…!_

VI: Interruption

I come back to earth at the sound of someone clearing their throat. I look up to find Asato-kin cocking his head and eyeing me curiously.

"Are you okay, Anna-chan?" he asks. My face turns bright red as I struggle to speak. My jaw drops in complete surprise. Asato-kun clears his throat.

"Breakfast is ready," he says. I can only nod, speechless.


	5. Demon

_Chapter Four: Demon:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Monster

Something's come over me lately. Over the summer, I have learned that there is another side of me. In fact, I sometimes believe that I am split into two. One part of me is an angel, the other a demon. Both awaken when I am aroused. Tonight, the demon in me takes charge.

The demon in me just wants one thing: sex. He craves Anna-chan, and wants to get as much his pleasure from her as he can. He wants to dominate her, devour her, control her—all tenderly, of course. I slide open the door with a dirty mind. Anna-chan lies on the futon, looking up at me.

"Sweetie," she says, sitting up. "You're home." I slide the door closed behind me. "Yes my love. I am finally here."

II: Hungry

I could see my reflection in the mirror across the room. My eyes are glazed over with the haze of desire. The expression of a demon doesn't faze me as I breathe heavily. Her eyes reflect how nervous she feels. She holds the sheets coyly to cover her breasts. I think she wants to run away. It makes me even hungrier.

"What's wrong, my love?" I wonder aloud. "You look so scared."

She quickly shakes her head, trembling. "I'm… I'm not scared." I smirk at her tone and crawl onto our futon.

"You're not fooling anyone with your brave words," I whisper softly in her ear. "Yourself least of all." I force a kiss on her plump lips. The candy taste makes my mouth water. In one swoop, I push her back on the futon. She looks up at me with wide-eyed surprise.

"Asato-kun…" she murmurs. I place my finger to her sweet lips and shake my head before letting my mouth sink down to her ear. Her little gasps make the blood rush to my shaft. _Feed me, my goddess!_

III: Feeding

 _I… I can't stop myself!_ I glance up at my angel. With one little kiss, she begins to blush. Her cheeks remind me of the hue of cherry candy. I let my fingers drift lazily from her cheek to her neck.

"Aw," I coo. "I haven't even started." My hands reach for her. Fumbling as I open her shirt. Each open button reveals the pale smooth skin I'm longing for. Her well-toned abdomen and pert cleavage flirt with me under the dim lighting of our room. The faintness of the soft red glow looks great on her cheeks and hair. The sight makes my head spin.

"Beautiful," I whisper. Her shirt immediately ends up on the floor. Mind you, my wife isn't shy. She's even been the one to make the first move in the past. In fact, I enjoy the nights when Anna takes over. It's even better when my wife plays naughty submissive to my horny demon. Tonight, she lies beneath me, wanton.

"Take me!" her body commands. I lick my lips. _Yes, my goddess, I shall._ After I undress, I return for another kiss. The taste of her sends shivers up my spine. _I want more!_ I move back to tease and lick her earlobe. She moans, and her voice rings in my ears.

"Asato-kun, please!" she begs. Her cries of ecstasy have such a beautiful sound. My devil wants to scratch at her skin.

"Please, what?" I ask. I grab her between her thighs. I lick my lips at the wet satin in my hand. I have no idea how much longer I can hold back the demon inside of me from devouring her. She shuts her eyes, panting.

"Please don't tease me!" Anna-chan cries. She lifts her hips as I roll off her damp, lacy black panties.

"And why would I do that?" I smile mischievously as I reach down with my fingertips to caress her slick warmth in tiny circles.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Asato-kun!" Anna-chan screams. "And right now… I need you more than ever!"

"Really?" I challenge.

She can only nod, speechless.

IV: History

This woman entices the demon within me. However, this isn't the first time he's made an appearance, looking for something to sink his randy fangs into. The demon's birth comes from a previous lover of mine, but I can't remember which one. Until my recent nuptials, the demon had been slumbering soundly. Lying in wait for all these years.

However, Anna-chan awakens him on nights like this. His hunger has already taken over my mind as I coax her velvety thighs further apart.

V: Goddess:

A young man awoke to an airy voice floating through the air. He crawled over the edge of the cliff and peeked down. Through the fogged lake below, arose a naked red-haired goddess. Her luscious lips invited the boy in for a kiss.

Another splash drew his eyes to the left. A second goddess slowly awoke; her body clad in white silk. She looked just as beautiful as the goddess of the water. Her curves lured him in as she rose to her feet. However, when she turned around, a wave of horror ripples the boy's mind.

The white silk fell from the Junoesque figure of the goddess and, he took notice of several unhealed red scars across her back. Their appearance startled him yet, somehow enticed him. Though deeply embarrassed, the young man found he could not look away. He blushed as he continued to stare.

Behind him, a giggle made him whip around. A third goddess in red lie sleeping on the ground. Her red silk dress whispered a secret message only he could hear.

 _Do you want her?_

The young man nodded slowly.

 _Then go to her. Go now. Do it! Do it!_

The young man rose to his feet and dove off the cliff into the foggy water below. He opened his eyes to see Heaven.

VI: Fond Memories

I hold Anna-chan in my arms as she sleeps quietly with a sweet smile on her face. I roll my eyes and sigh as I remember exactly how that perverted demon was born.

He was the one who planted that randy monster inside of me. He taught me all the tricks I know. Those nights before I met my beloved Anna-chan were the some of my the best of my life. However, my heart begins to sink. Thinking about him always makes me sad. After all this time, I still miss him. It's really hard to get over a love just like that—even after living as long as I have. It still hurts when I think about my demon. I return to my senses when the feel of soft skin brushes against my chest. I look down to see Anna-chan looking up at me.

"Oh, did I wake you?" I ask, trying to pull myself together.

She shakes her head. "No." She furrows her brows when she notices my face. "Have you been crying?"

I wipe tears from my eyes. "No, why?"

Anna-chan frowns at me. "Is something wrong?" I shake my head. It's coming down to this, isn't it? I have only told Tatsumi the whole story. It looks like I am going to have to tell Anna the story of my former lover as well. I breathe a sharp breath as she lovingly clings to my chest.

"Anna-chan, my love… I think it's time I tell you about a forbidden love I once had."


	6. Silly Little Adults

_Chapter Five: Silly Little Adults:_

-Anna-

I: Saturday Morning

Nothing to do on this warm morning. He pins her to the wall and kisses her hard.

"Mmm," she murmurs. He holds her wrists firmly above her head as his tongue darts into her mouth. The heated craving driving them for more. He starts this battle while she's brushing her teeth. One grab of her waist starts her off.

"Hey!" she shouts as he playfully pulls her away from the sink. He looks at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Play with me?" he asks, nearly whimpering. She sighs and lowers her toothbrush. His innocent charms prove overpowering to her ability to politely turn him down.

"You," she says. She tries to steel her resolve before they begin another quiet storm in bed. He kisses her on the nape without letting go of her. She giggles as he nuzzles her hair.

"Stop," she whispers. "That tickles."

"Please?"

She kisses him on the forehead. "Big baby." Now, he slides down her panties.

In the darkness of a basement house party, a young girl awoke in Alice's Wonderland. Dimly colored paper lanterns hung from the ceiling. She could feel the music pounding within her soul. Little rabbits rubbed against her ankles on the floor. Among them, two strong lions slept peacefully. Many girls danced to the heavy beats around them while she herself lacked experience.

A girl lying on a couch made of moss put her hands to her chest. The sensations made her come alive. She looked up when a soft hum filled her ears. A girl with violet eyes danced towards her. This ethereally hazy purple lady felt so inviting to everyone around her. As if in a trance, the red-haired girl tried to dance awkwardly with her. With each low, vibrant beat drew them closer. She couldn't understand what was happening between them, but the red-haired girl felt a strange flutter in her heart as she peered intently into the eyes of her dance partner. Her lips longed to be kissed. The girl with violet eyes smiled as she offered a lit joint and beckoned her to indulge. At first, she refused, but the girl with violet eyes would not be denied.

"Take it," she insisted. The red headed beauty found herself drawn in by her sultry voice. Her hand inched towards the smoldering aromatic kush in her dance partner's graceful hand. She thought about it momentarily, then accepted the offering, took a long drag and filled her lungs with the sweet pungent smoke. Rainbow colors filled the dim room. She could feel the heavily percussive music in her soul as it grew louder and swirled about her like a raging river. The violet-eyed muse leaned forward and kissed the red-haired girl on the lips. She felt her body being transported into another world.

II: Down Day

Tsuzuki and Anna don't plan to do much today. In fact, he's watching her right now, lying naked on the living room couch, looking up at the ceiling lost in her thoughts. He struggles not to pounce on her as he enjoys the view. The morning sun caresses her bare skin. His eyes are glued to her breasts and legs as he grabs onto the lounge chair. He forces himself to stay put as he swallows back drool. Her sweat slicked body makes it harder for him to exercise self-control. His bites on his lower lip and begins breathing heavily. When she glances over at him, his heart races as if he's having a heart attack. Of course, she sees the hungry look in his eyes.

"See something you like?" she smiles coquettishly. That's all it takes before he leaps from his chair and launches himself at her. She is happy to oblige him as he climbs on top and claims her.

III: High Life

She opened her eyes and saw lavender clouds drifting lazily in a vast light pink sky. The girl hovered blithely over them as they pass beneath her feet. Their warm light caressed her. Each step sent cold tiny shocks up her spine. The clouds hummed dreamy little tunes into her ears.

In the distance, she noticed a woman walking towards her. The woman was dressed very casually, almost like a gypsy. wearing a simple blouse and billowing skirt. Her raven coloured curls were full of stars that glimmered brightly. She turned the clouds gold with each step. The girl felt small as the gypsy came within inches of her.

"Come with me," the gypsy purred. At first, the girl wouldn't move.

"You sure?" she wondered. The gypsy nodded at her, smiling as she held out her hand. Without another thought, the young girl gave her hand to the mysterious wanderer. Both disappeared from the clouds.

IV: More Rounds

They are not done with their carnal fun and games and the action continue deep into the night. He pushes her down on the counter roughly. Her eyes draw him in and he happily complies with a kiss. Her nails sink into his shoulder blades as he begins, leaving soft moist kisses down her neck.

"Take me," she whispers. "Please take me." He glances up at her with a hint of mischief in his eyes. How can he turn down such a request? His tongue seeks her mouth as his hands squeeze and knead her ample bosom. As their legs entwined, he could feel himself getting harder and his lover become more aroused by the moment.

"I want you," she murmurs. "Please don't make me wait."

He kisses her on the forehead. "Mmm..." he whispers. "Believe me, I will have you." His lips consume hers.

V: High Flying

They fell into an emerald sea. The red-haired muse opened her eyes. Tall seaweed made her feel like an another anonymous drop in an endless sea. The life swimming around ignited her soul. This is… The gypsy grabbed her hand and pulled her upwards. The red-haired girl looked upon her wide eyed. Where are you taking me now?

They floated upwards until they reached the surface. The red-haired girl gasped at the sights around her. Trees stood erect and proud on the golden island. The women swam to shore. The violet-eyed gypsy helped the red hair girl out of the water.

"Look around," the gypsy said. The younger girl looked around her in absolute wonder. Picturesque trees ringed the edge of the lake before them. Both women looked out at the setting sun. From the warm calm breeze a voice came whispering to the girl.

"Open your eyes."

She turned and saw her gypsy transform. The sun straightened out her long black hair. Her violet eyes complimented her pale skin and plump red lips. Red silk enveloped her body as flowers bloomed under her feet. The younger girl gasped.

"You found me…"

VI: Afterward

They sit on the bathroom floor, panting.

He smiles at her. "Good enough for you?"

She looks up at the ceiling. "Yeah." He chuckles.

He looks at her with a nearly feral gleam in his eye. She lifts her head, and raises a curious brow, "What?"

"Want another round?" He licks his lips at her.

She splashes him with the draining bath water and smiles. "Shut up." Peals of laughter fills the Sunday afternoon air.


	7. Angel Kiss

_Chapter Six: Angel Kiss:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Angel

There is another side to me. He's not the demon, but the angel. He too wants to make love, and he's a pure romantic. He wants Anna-chan to feel pleasure too. Unlike my demon counterpart, who is rather aggressive and horny, this angel is gentle with every kiss and caress. Tonight, I kneel before my wife.

"What do you want, my sweet?" I ask. She gives a dreamy look as I hold her.

"You," she says. "Just you." I lean down for a kiss.

"You chose well," I whisper. She pulls me into her arms and sighs.

II: Gentle

 _I want to be gentle tonight. It's not a night for rough play._ That's what I'm thinking as I lean down and nibble Anna-chan on the neck.

"Mmm," she murmurs in my ear. The sound sends chills down my spine. I feel the urge to dive right in, but I refuse to give into to that demon tonight. _You must be gentle tonight. Focus your intentions. Do whatever you have do to find your center._ My hands instinctively move to caress her breasts.

"I love you Anna-chan," I softly whisper.

She looks up at me with a hazy lust in her eyes. "I love you too, my love" she says in a faint voice.

My hands rest on her shoulders as I look deep into her eyes.

III: Angel's Battle

Every time my angel appears, my demon wants to take control. _Go away!_ Y _ou had her last time._

"Is something wrong?" I hear her ask.

I shake my head as my hands begin trembling.

"It's nothing." I lie, trying to reassure her. But mostly struggling to convince myself. "How would you like to try something different tonight, my love?" I manage to pull myself together, despite the fear in voice. Her expression is one of confusion.

"Like what?" she asks.

"I don't know… Something. _Anything_."

She thinks about my offer.

"Well…" Anna-chan says. "You can begin with a kiss; and then, let's see where the mood takes us?" she shrugs.

The devil suddenly goes quiet. My angel, However, can't hold back as I begin to explore. _Gentle, always gentle. Slow your movements. Stay calm. Be gentle. Don't lose control_. You _can do this, Asato._

IV: Gates of Heaven

The young man rose to his feet. White clouds swirled around him as the diamond gates opened. Seemingly to invite him in. Their airy song drew him closer. I am here. I am coming.

Two angels awaited him. One sat on her knees praying while the other held a sword.

"Halt!" the armed angel shouted. "Identify yourself!" The young man stopped in his tracks, breathless. Their white gowns couldn't blind him from their auburn locks. Their wings added to their divine elegance. The armed angel glared at him.

"Answer me!" she demanded. The young man forced himself back to reality.

"Oh," he said. "Um…" His violet eyes wandered to the gate. "What's in there?" The angel held up her sword at him.

"Why?" she asked. The young man put up his hands, uncertain.

"I don't know, really," he admitted.

"You don't know?" the angel asked. The young man shook his head.

"Sister," the praying angel spoke up. "Let him through. His heart is pure." The angel with the sword eyed her suspiciously.

"But, sister…" she spoke up.

"It's fine," the other angel insisted. Her older sister groaned.

"Fine," she grumbled, lowering her sword. "Enter..."

"Thank you," the young man said, bowing. The angel with her sword rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered. The gates slowly swung open. As he walked by, he whispered something thing that made the angels blush.

"You are very beautiful."

"Liar," the angel with the sword hissed.

"I'm not," the young man replied. The gates closed softly behind him.

The young man walked through a dazzling fog. Each step led him into the river. Something splashing around him made his heart jump. The warmth of the water made his cheeks flush. The young man froze when he heard a harp playing mere inches away from him.

He noticed an angel dressed in robes of flowing blue silk perched on a rock near the water's edge, playing her wooden harp. Tiny fishes nibbled at her toes in the water. The young man strained to listen to her song. Though the lyrics sounded unfamiliar to him, the song was lovely. He lowered his head as he walked past her. The lyrical melody led him further to an enchanted spring.

V: Nymph

The young man arrived at a crystal blue spring. Thousands of lovely nymphs relaxed in the cool, inviting waters of the crystal clear spring. His cheeks warmed, and began to flush with the hue of embarrassment as he looked upon their lithe but curvaceous bodies through the fog. Water sprites descend upon the young man; nibbling at him until his clothes were completely eaten away.

"What are you doing!" he gasped.

"Relax," they told him. "You are in good hands. We will take good care of you here."

The young man shivered at their cold touch. The sprites flew above him, and pushed him into the pool. When the water came up to his waist, he yelped at the cold.

"Whoa!" he screamed. Laughter swirled above his head. The young man knelt down into the water. Embarrassing… However, his attention ended up being redirected elsewhere.

An angel about his age sat naked next to a stone fountain, washing her face. The sun caressed her skin and the tiny white flowers in her red hair sparked. The young man's heart flipped at the mere sight of her. Suddenly, the angel glanced up and noticed him. He froze as he struggled to find the words to speak. She smiled as she calmly took him in, from head to toe.

"Yes?" she asked.

His heart pounded against his chest as he stared deep into her beautiful hazel brown eyes. The tenderness in her eyes made stars explode in his own.

VI: Grade

Anna-chan dozed off sated, draped across my chest as my angel and demon slumber deep inside me. I believe I've done well tonight.

My internal strife continues, but I am learning. Nothing is so dire that the love of a good woman cannot solve. Sweet, beautiful Anna-chan. Surely, if she knew of the war that raged inside of me she would be frightened beyond belief. But my deep unbidden love for her reassures me that I am becoming a good man. I want to be that for her.

Most of all, I want to consume her goodness, make it flesh, and return it to her tenfold.


	8. Mother's Hate

_Chapter Seven: Mother's Hate:_

-Mother-

I: Mother

Men are all the same. They just want sex and pretty much a maid to do their housework for them. I have seen this too many times in the Eda-Kimoto clan. Once women marry into the clan, they either lose the ability to care or become obsessed with power. The men marrying into the family aren't any better. Once they get a taste of what my children's female tsukai have between their legs, they pretty much become tools and do anything just to get more of it.

I blow my bangs away from my face on before sinking back on their futon. The last two men I had only wanted me for my power. Their wives were so easy to absorb into me. Those stupid men didn't even notice that they were gone by the time I got finished with them.

II: Single

I roll over onto my side. What's happened to me? I used to be free. My home was in the woods in Nara pre-feudal era. I was free back then. No one bothered me and had I could come and go as I wanted. The trees, sun, and nature were all I needed.

However, I got bored. Around this time, Japan developed into quite the country. My, my, my. Humans entertained me back then as they do now. As a result, I took their form and lived among them. I burst into such churlish giggles that I have to cover my mouth with my hand. It's funny, really. Humans treat my kind like gods. They feared and adored us. I still laugh at the statues at the shrines. To tell the truth, I felt like a queen walking among the humans.

Sadly, it didn't take long for me to get bored again. This is going to sound a bit clichéd, but I made the mistake of wishing for something new and exciting to come along and explode in my life. That's when men became involved.

III: First Marriage

During times of different festivals, I sold soy milk to humans. I found it boring, but I needed the money. Pick-pocketing lost its appeal. (I never got caught either.) I remember that summer. I hated selling in large crowds and I didn't need headaches. Anyway, I sold near the forest or back roads. On that day, I set up shop as usual. That's when I met husband number one.

That poor soul was desperate. He had a fiancée dying of some form of dreaded human malady. Her family tried everything to make her well again, but sadly they failed miserably. This man refused to give up, however. Said that he loved her. I wrinkle my nose. _Pfft_...love? It's just a ridiculous lie humans tell themselves. Fanciful fairytales. Women are made to be slaves. Little more than nursemaids and concubines. While men regress into their second childhoods.

Anyway, he came up to my booth. I saw into his heart. The fool desperately wanted to save his fiancée. He was desperate, I was bored. So, he became my first tool. Men are sheep, don't you know? That's why he entered into a contact with me. He just had to save that woman. Of course, I helped him out. As you guessed, my motive was selfish.

The woman was a sweet, meek country girl. She grew up sickly. Poor thing couldn't even play outside like a normal child. Her parents couldn't afford to care for her. The doctors said that she wouldn't live to be an adult. That's why her parents tried to marry her off early. Imagine their shock when their daughter healed completely after I merged with her soul.

My new "husband" was loyal to me, maybe too loyal to me. He didn't see his own wife anymore. If he did, maybe she wouldn't have disappeared into me. That foolish man died thinking she was me.

IV: Second Marriage

Husband number two was no different. I try to forget about him. Clearly, the idiot just wanted in on the clan's power. My second heir, Sayaka, made me want to hang my head in shame. Foolish girl who always fell in love. This man looked half-way attractive for her. I remember as I try not to gag when I think of him.

Even _her_ parents hated him. My children couldn't stand him either. Some even wanted to kill him and eat his soul. However, that stupid girl just had to have him. After a short courtship, they got married. The persistent grin on his stupid face made my skin crawl.

I hated that man. Sure, he was a good husband, but he was so annoying. Doting and needy at the same time. He only wanted me for my power. Not surprising that he didn't notice when his wife disappeared within me years later into their marriage. Just like husband number one, he became too wrapped up in me more than his wife.

V: Current Marriage

I got married again about five months ago. This time, he's a shinigami. And a rather annoying one at that. He's a smiling, sweet-eating idiot. I reach for the ceiling light overhead. What the hell does Anna see in him, anyway?

The only thing I can figure is that the blockhead reminds her of Daisuke. I grit my teeth, cursing his missing soul. There's another man that I despise. He was a weakling and a coward. He tried to seal me away to protect his daughter. I snort at the notion. It wasn't even a good shield. He knew that too and he still tried to seal me away.

Thinking about it now, Blockhead and Daisuke are so similar. Both make me grind my teeth. They are nothing but hypocrites too. Using smiles to mask their pain. The whole affair makes me want to vomit. They are the reason that I have come to believe that men will always be pathetic.

VI: Planning

I roll onto my stomach as I lie on their ragged futon. However, all is not lost in this hell that I am chained to once again. This time, I have my own plans for the Blockhead. A smirk flits across my face. I have decided to make him my little tool. Anna believes that good men do exist. Alright, I accept her challenge. I can't wait to crush this " _love_ " between them. My smirk morphs into a grin at the thought.

 _I will devour him!_


	9. Cuddling

_Chapter Eight: Cuddling:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Slow Night

I love nights like this. Anna-chan and I resting peacefully after we make love. The rainstorm patters on the roof above us, and she rests her head to my chest. I don't have to read her mind to even know what's she's thinking. Where's the fun in that? She's looking at me right now with those bright hazel-green eyes of hers. The look that tells me she's recharging her batteries, saving her energy for the next go-round.

"What's on your mind right now?" she asks.

I smile and gently pat her on the head. "Not much," I reply.

She frowns.

"What?" I ask.

Anna-chan shakes her head. "Nothing."

"Look, can't I lie here and not think about anything?" I complain.

She giggles sweetly at the seriousness in my voice.

"What?" I ask.

She begins to laugh harder at my whining as I lower my head and sigh. _I walked into that one, didn't I?_

II: Chatter

I lift my head. "And what were you thinking?"

She stops laughing and smiles. "Me? Not much."

"Not much?"

"That's what I said." I nudge her under the sheets.

She looks me in the eye. "What?"

I shake my head, smiling. "Nothing, just…"

Anna-chan raises an eyebrow at me. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Why? How is it okay for you to think of anything, but not for me?"

"Just is."

I pout at her. "Well, that's not fair."

She gives me a sympathetic look. "Sorry, that's how it is." She pouts in sympathy when my face expression doesn't change.

"Awww… Don't fret. Come, move closer" she says. Anna-chan gives me a little kiss. "Better?" she whispers at my lips.

"For now," I say softly.

III: Eden:

"So what are you doing tomorrow, dear?"

"Not much," she says.

I notice her frowning as she speaks. "You don't sound happy about that."

"I'm bored during the day. I'm tired of look up things on my laptop."

"You know, I envy you."

"Why?"

I pat her on the head, smiling. "You get to stay home and I fill out paperwork and take souls away from their loved ones."

"Still, I'm bored." She grasps my hand. "Can't you help?"

I struggle to find the words.

"Please?" she pleads.

I give her an awkward smile. "I'll see what I can do," I tell her.

Anna-chan rests her head on my chest and murmurs "Thanks,"

IV: Sap

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

She looks up at me. "No, how much?"

I hold her to my body. "I would be lost without you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

She kisses me softly, and looks tenderly into my eyes "I feel the same way."

"Say it."

Anna-chan lifts her head. "What?"

"Say how much you love me."

My eyes shift around with a blank stare. "You mean, now?! _Right now_?"

"Yes!"

"I would be lost without you too." I kiss her on the head.

"Look at us," she smiles and sighs. "Just a pair of saps. Big ol' mushy saps!"

I can't help but smile with her. _Maybe we are..._

V: Heart Rush

I can't remember the last time it felt so good. I feel so… happy. I still get depressed, but lately those times are few and far between. Anna-chan puts me at ease in ways I can't understand. My friends keep me together at work, but I've come to rely on her at home.

Ever since Anna-chan moved in, things have gotten better for me. Even so, a chill runs through my body. _How long will this happiness last?_ I don't want to think about how badly this could end. The possibilities frighten me.

I'm lucky to have Anna-chan and everyone else around me. Even seeing Terazuma's ugly face puts me at ease. However, it could all vanish tomorrow without warning. I screw my eyes shut in panic.

"Is something wrong?"

I look down. Anna-chan's hazel-green eyes stab me in the chest. _Please don't look at me like that. You only make it worse._

"Nothing," I lie. "I will be just fine."

Her eyes tell me she doesn't believe me. Anna-chan's not an empath, but still sees into my heart. I decide to try and distract her.

VI: Good Night

I chuckle, if only to reassure myself. "Oh well, you caught me; but I'll be fine. I promise."

"You sure?" my loving wife asks as I hold her in my arms.

"Yep," I answer. "In fact, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No. I thought we had already decided."

I choke back a laugh as I rub her shoulder. "I just want to confirm our plans for tomorrow night,"

She narrows her eyes as I answer. "A date?"

"Of a sort. I figure you might appreciate a little change in routine."

"Ah."

"It doesn't have to be much. Maybe dinner, catch a movie, or go to the park."

She rests her head on my chest. "Mmm."

"Maybe stay in for the night and have dinner."

"Actually, that sounds nice."

"Good night, Asato-kun," she coos in a low smoky voice. I pull the sheet over her dainty shoulder.

"Good night my beloved," I whisper back.


	10. Date Night I

_Chapter Nine: Date Night I:_

-Anna-

I: Cloud Nine

An indie pop song flows from my iPod as I take one more look at the outfit draped across the back of our futon. It's going to be a good night tonight. I already have my clothes picked out. I smile at my choices. He's going to love my short black skirt. I look at my cell phone. _Only ten a.m.?_ _What do I do until he gets home?_

I glance around our room. _Do we need anything?_ I don't really know, but I still feel that something is missing. I smile to myself. Somehow, I don't care.

II: Neighborhood Walk

My heart does little flips in my chest as I wait on the couch. I nearly jump out of my seat when the door opens that evening.

"I'm home," I hear him say. I leap to my feet when he walks into the living room.

"Welcome back," I greet him. He looks me up and down like the present that he waited to open last on Christmas morning.

"Ready to go?"

"Go where?"

He gives me a mischievous smile. "Just a little walk around the neighborhood."

I blink at him, puzzled. "Huh?"

Asato-kun takes my hand. "Let's go."

Our neighborhood feels so inviting at night. Sometimes, I forget that we are in Ju-Oh-Cho because it looks just like the other side, only people are dead here and cherry blossoms grew all year-round. The sunset adds charm to the cherry blossom petals fluttering as they swirl around us. This date feels like a romantic teenage summer movie. The elements feel so right—Asato-kun holds my hand, cherry blossom petals floating on the breeze and, the setting sun glowing on our skin. and It's just him and me strolling along. Taking in the sights around the neighborhood. Still, I have so many questions right now.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

He glances over at me. "Nowhere," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"We're just going for a walk around the neighborhood."

"Okay…"

He put his finger inches away from my lips. "Don't over think this; just enjoy."

I open my mouth to speak, but he stops me. "Don't ask questions," he tells me.

Somehow, arguing won't work. He just has this strange effect on me when I want to press different issues further than him. A few calming words from him and my train of thought grinds to a halt. I still haven't figured out how he does it. I silently push all thoughts from my mind, and try to enjoy the evening.

"Thank you," Asato-kun says. We round the corner. Each step urges me to keep guessing what might happen next. I can't tell if my teasing has rubbed off on him or if he's doing it on his own. He kisses me on the cheek every few steps or so. I find myself more than happy to return the favor. At one point, he stopped to place a little kiss on my lips. I feel myself just about to melt from his sweet teasing, when Asato-kun pulls away with a smile.

"Now," he speaks up. "I have everything set up in the park."

I raise an eyebrow at him, and ask: "What?"

He turns his head, grinning. "Come along and you'll see," my husband says. He walks ahead of me.

"Oh…?" I follow behind, eyebrow raised. Now he has me curious.

III: Park Night

We arrive at the park. The small playground is mostly empty. In fact, I didn't see anyone around. To be honest, a playground looks out of place with no children playing on the equipment. The jungle gym, see-saws, and climbing bars appear so lonely tonight. A swing set sat under a big cherry tree in front of an empty sandbox. I smile as I guess where this is heading.

"Asato-kun," I coo.

He walks over to one of the empty swings and takes a seat. "Care to join me?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply with a smile. I walk over to the swing next to him. It doesn't take me long to stand up in it. "So how was your day?"

Asato-kun stands up in the swing as well. "Boring."

I playfully pout at him. " _Aww_..."

He grins at me like a little child. "It's fine now that I'm here with you."

"I'm touched." We slowly swing as we talk. Darkness creeps in on us, but we're having so much fun that we don't notice the fading daylight. I look up at the darkening night sky.

"The stars look pretty,"

"Yep," Asato-kun replies. "Look, I talked to the chief today about your problem."

I immediately freeze, and stop swinging. "And?"

My love sighs. "He says he'll look into it, but I have my doubts."

I look down at my shoes. "Oh…"

"But let's not think about that tonight."

I lift my head. "Huh?"

He grins at me mischievously. "What should we do now?" His innocent question seems just a little provocative.

"Got a blanket somewhere?" I ask.

"I might," Asato-kun answers.

"Take me there," I command.

"Yes ma'am!" he shouts. I giggle as he salutes.

IV: Too Hot Game

He leads me to a hill overlooking the city. I never knew that this place existed. Then again, I am a homebody. My boring daytime routine disappears the longer we spend time together on this evening out. I spot a black blanket feet away from where we stood, and my eyes shift over to him.

"You planned this out, didn't you?" I whisper. He pulls me close, circles an arm around my waist and kisses me on the neck.

"Maybe," Asato-kun answers. His boyish smile melts my heart, making my cheeks flush bright red. He settles on the blanket first, then invites me to join him. Right away, an idea runs through my mind. I snuggle in his lap, smirking.

"I have a little game," I propose. "Let's play 'Too Hot.'" I clamp my knees on either side of him.

"Sounds like fun," he chuckled. "How do we play?"

"We kiss and don't stop kissing."

His violet eyes widen as he drinks in my words. I lean in and make the first move with a light peck on the lips. Asato-kun follows my lead, and initiates the second kiss. His naughty hands are quick to their way to my bottom, but I playfully slap them away as I break off the kiss.

"Unh-uh," I say, shaking my head.

"No?" he asks.

"No," I repeat. "First one to touch loses." Asato-kun swallows hard, and wipes away a tiny bit of drool with the back of his hand as arousal flickers in his eyes. I giggle as I lean in for another kiss to his slightly parted lips.

Asato-kun kisses back. In my head, I make a little wager with myself as our kisses double in speed. I decide to take this steamy game further as I slip my tongue into his mouth. The first game, I stay in for a couple of seconds before pulling out. His squirming tells me that he wants another round. My tongue slides back into his mouth. I can tell by the way his tongue playfully fights mine that he aches to grab me. I laugh out loud in my head.

Asato-kun finally loses control and grabs my bottom. I playfully wrestle him to the blanket.

"Now, why did you lose?" I ask.

"Because I'm a naughty puppy?"

Asato-kun smiles as if he goes to take the first bite of a fresh chocolate cake.

I chuckle as I unbutton his shirt. I sit up to peel off my pink tank top, giving him an eyeful of my strapless black bra.

"Now, it's time for your penalty," I say, trying my hardest to sound sexy. We tumble, roll around and laugh as we play. Eventually, my filmy white lace panties seemingly vanish.

V: Wanton

A lusty mistress sat in her bathtub made of polished brass. The calming lavender oils in the water took her mind to strange and exotic places. Different visions floated through her imagination as the warmth of her bath water caresses her skin.

Her dreams flooded the sky like pink clouds. The darkness yielded to such a warming rapture. Each cloud exhaled life in the empty space. The mistress pulled her knees to her bosom. Cinnamon and lavender meld as the scents transported her deeper into her dream state.

She could hear waves in the distance. Gulls sang their proud song in the pink-clouded sky. The mistress opened her mind's eyes in paradise.

Her toes curled in the warm golden sand. The gentle sun caressed her face. Under shady palms, little red flowers bloomed as the smaller clouds fell to the sand with their kisses. The flowers soon surrounded her. Each petal sent excited shocks up her spine.

Within her paradise, the mistress' white dress turned blood red in her wanton ecstasy. In her desire, she knew she must go to her love. He waited for them in the deep inside the core of their paradise. The mistress in red turned and headed north on her beach.

VI: Starry Night

I lay satiated with Asato-kun as our naked bodies lay entwined in a loving embrace with that sweaty black blanket wrapped around us. A cat-like smile forms on my face as I draw my eyes closed. At this moment, I crave him, and want more. I am consumed with lust, and greed. I vow to myself to take him again. Soon...


	11. Family Dinner

_Chapter Ten: Family Dinner:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Hunger

I stare at the ceiling as the rain poured lightly outside. I'm hungry, but I have a different type of hunger today. I lay in bed, planning how to fix this little "problem." My mind is quiet right now. And since I find myself with some much needed downtime, I begin plans to wrestle with that old demon of mine. From what I can tell, he's pretty hungry too.

II: Welcome

Anna-chan's out right now. She's trying to find a way to kill time during the week. To be honest, I can't actually say that I blame her. I myself couldn't be a house husband. Like her, I would probably be bored to death. I don't like to clean the apartment and Anna continually pleads with me to not cook. I shake my head at the thought. No, we both need to be out of the house during the day. I hear keys in the lock, and turn my head when I hear the front door open.

The sound of Anna-chan's voice calling out to me, "I'm home," fills my ears. I smile a cat-like grin as I rise out of bed.

The countdown is on… Here I go.

III: Appetizer

I poke my head around the corner and greet her, "Welcome back."

She looks up, trying to smile - but cannot hide the grim look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"They didn't have anything I want today," says Anna-chan. "The only offers available were child care duties or bakery assistant, and I'm no good at either."

"You'll find something soon," I tell her with a sympathetic smile. The sunshine returned to her face.

"Thank you, my love."

"Do you need anything right now?" I ask.

"Like what?" Anna-chan tilts her head.

I walk over to her side of the room. "I don't know, but…" I tower over her as I stand inches away. "I'm happy to help you with anything you need." I kiss her sweetly.

"Mmm," she murmurs. "Now that you mention it…"

I gently wrap my arms around her waist. "Glad to help out," I reply, before planting a deep, passionate kiss. We rush back to our bedroom, where I playfully tackle her down to the futon. The demon has awakened, and wants to be fed. Now…

Anna-chan looks up as if to challenge me: "So what's your pleasure today, Asato-kun?"

I nip her on the ear, chuckling. "Come along and you shall see," I whisper.

The buzz I get from this surprises even me. Something about her arrogance is firing me up. I want to break her. Where to begin? My hands grab her t-shirt, and in one fell swoop, it goes over her head. The innocent flush of her cheeks, entices me. She knows this, but refuses to give in to my inner demon. Fine... The demon will not be denied, and looks forward to enjoying his little appetizer. In one swift motion, my own shirt joins hers in the corner.

I love how she the little games she plays. Pretending that she's so very innocent. That my demon can't easily break her will into a million tiny pieces at his whim. Today is no different. My mouth automatically claims her neck. The taste of her, and the soft moans excite me. I shake off the urge to rush ahead of myself and allow my tormented demon to begin his feast.

 _Be patient! You can't break before she does. Keep control at all times._

I grab her by the hips. The belt on her jean shorts seems to be mocking me. Asking, "So… Think you can just remove me, huh? Think again!" I can't help but snicker. _Oh, but I can!_ I grin as I unhook the buckle of her belt. This won't cut it for an appetizer, so I move in slowly, tilt my head down and lay a trail of tiny butterfly kisses on her stomach. She lets out a loud gasp that makes me jump.

"No!" Anna-chan yelps.

I lift my head. "No?" I ask.

She draws in deep breaths with a bright red face. "Don't stop!" she pleads.

I sit up, pretending to look confused. "Well, which one do you want?" I ask.

My boxers end up across the room.

"Yes!" Anna-chan screams. "I can't take this!"

I give her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yes ma'am!" I reply.

Her little orange panties soon follow her white bra, and are flung into the pile of discarded clothing across the room.

* * *

IV: Main Course

 _On the night of a clear full moon, an ocean restaurant sets sail on the high seas. All of the guests wore their finest yukata made of light silk. A violet-eyed prince stood at the head of line. He heard that the chefs went all out for the first night of the festival. The young man couldn't wait to try their finest cuisine._

 _At nine o'clock, the doors opened. The hostesses in their red and gold kimonos ushered them into the new dining hall. A gentle jazz melody lured them further into the beauty that awaited them._

 _Fish tanks filled the walls, giving off a hazy blue light around the room. Each of the guests took a seat at the white lace-covered tables. The prince wandered around, scouting out the best seat in the restaurant._

 _That's when he saw her._

 _She stood in front of one of the fish tanks, watching a giant stingray swim by. The blue light added to the allure of her long white dress and matching kitten heels. The prince was smitten with her as the breeze from the air conditioning played with her auburn hair. As soon as he saw her, he knew - He had to have her._

 _The prince approached the woman at the tank. She turned when she heard footsteps. With just a single look, her hazel eyes had captured his heart._

" _Good evening," he greeted her._

" _Hello," the woman replied with an elegant smile. This alluring woman dazzled him with her white teeth._

" _Care to join me at my table?" he offered._

" _Sure, I'd love to," she said._

 _They smiled and nodded as they strolled to the table by the stingray tank._

V: Dessert

 _Within thirty minutes of the guests taking their seats, a cat girl dressed in a blue yukata approached the prince and his companion's table and removed her pink notepad._

" _Welcome-nya," she greeted the couple. "My name is Yoko-nya and I will be your server tonight-nya. What may I get for you tonight?"_

 _The prince read his menu, and placed his order. "I will have the chirashi special tonight," he said. The waitress scribbled his order on her pad with a beautiful fountain pen._

" _And you?" she asked the woman. The woman closed her menu, before addressing the server. "I'll have the same," she said._

 _The kitty finished writing the order. "Okay!" she chirped. "Your food will be out soon-nya!" She walked back to the kitchen._

 _The prince took the woman by her hand, and stared deeply into her eyes, "I know this is sudden," he simpered. "But will you come back to my hotel room with me when we reach shore." His companion bowed her head._

" _I… I would be most delighted," she smiled._

 _The prince's heart did little flips in his chest as his cheeks turned light pink. "Thank you."_

 _Suddenly, white lights flickered around a stage in front of the assembled diners. All eyes fell upon a woman in a white dress. Lions walked around her in glass cages. The woman on stage walked onto red petals at her feet. Light black wings emerged from her back as she began to sing. Her swan-like song accompanied the meal evening's meal service._

 _Gentle waves swayed the boat, adding to the festive mood as the passengers feasted on their fine dinners before arriving at their shoreline destination for the festival._

VI: Drinks

Anna-chan lays asleep in my arms as my demon enjoys his after dinner cocktail.

I sink down into my pillow as I feel myself drifting off. My demon has had his fill this evening. He loves it when meals are this tasty, and perfect.


	12. Down Slow

_Chapter Eleven: Down Slow:_

-Anna-

I: Escaping

I decide to leave the apartment today. It's too boring these days and I'm running out of topics I want to research on laptop. Maybe a trip around the city will help.

I raise myself from the futon, stretching my arms overhead as I stand. For some reason I feel the need to have a look outside, so I trudge over to the window to take a peek. I look around my neighborhood. Strangely, it appears virtually empty like in a horror film.Wishing now that I hadn't, because the weather seems to be mocking me today.

The air is thick and still. It's just there, seeping into my veins, invading my headspace. Worst of all, judging by the grey clouds in the sky, looks like it's going to rain. Maybe I'll make it back before then. However, I brush the thought aside in favor of my first day out of the apartment. Now what to do first?

II: Job Offer

My first stop takes me back to the unemployment center. Full of hope, I stride up to the board outside. Hmm… There doesn't seem to be much available today. My shoulders droop as I slink away in despair. Even with that in mind, I still look through the different job postings today.

"Oh, wait…. what's this?" I wonder as I pull down a fresh ad.

"Grief counselor needed," I read. "Must be patient and understanding." I think about this opportunity as I read over the ad. I can do this. I can actually do this job with my powers. Full of purpose, I walk up to the front desk, ad in hand.

"Excuse me, I'd like to find out more about this posting." I slide the ad across the desk of an employment coach, and she raises a curious brow at me.

"Sure… One second, please."

I bite on my lower lip. Looks like I'm going to have a complication. You see, I am dead, but I'm not dead. Tokyo in Chijou registers me as dead, but my core and the Mother keep me alive. In short, I am between the living and the dead, in a limbo. Because of this, I can't become a shinigami or get most of the jobs of Meifu. _Please let get this one! Please let get me this one! Please let me get this one!_

The lady smiles at me as she hands me a ticket. "Take this to the respective building," she says.

"Thank you, ma'am," I say, bowing my head. I wait until I get outside the cheer to myself.

III: Raining

As I head over to the counseling building, a drop of rain lands on my cheek.

"Oh," I mutter. I pull out my red umbrella and open it over my head just as it begins to rain. I hope Asato-kun didn't forget his umbrella today. He can be such ditz at times. I giggle at how he almost walked out the apartment with mismatched socks this morning. I nearly had to chase him down.

To the casual passerby, I must look like a madwoman as I stand on the sidewalk, laughing. I can hear whispering behind me. I glance over my shoulder to find a mom and her child staring at me. She's probably thinking, lock up this crazy half-gaijin. I wave at her and cross the street. Somehow, I don't care.

IV: Shopping

The job registry only takes about five minutes to complete. Seems I'm a good match, but I have to wait and see what will happen next. I'm told they will call back in three days' time. My stomach turns thinking about it. I shake my head, waiting to cross the street. _No, no. I can't focus on that now. I have to distract myself somehow._ It's then I notice that I am in a shopping district. I glance around at the stores around me. _Hm, why not? Since I'm here…_

I stroll up to the first store I see. The frilly pink and white decorations on the outside make me laugh. I look up at the sign and scoff at the name: Kitten's? _Really_? I shrug and roll my eyes, but I go inside anyway. The inside of the shop is quite lovely, and looks a little less kitschy than its exterior. Kitten's has mostly frilly second-hand vintage clothes. Come on, it's not like I'm going to buy anything, right? These clothes aren't really my style. I'm a causal girl with a side of sexy only Asato-kun gets to see. The super-cute and overkill of pink doesn't suit me at all. Maybe I should leave…

However, as I turn and leave, I spot her.

This sundress hangs on a dummy near the exit. The cool white silk looks modest compared to the flashy cuteness around the shop. I actually like the simple floral pattern. I let my fingers ran along the hem of the skirt. PERFECT! The tag says it's my size! And the discount price doesn't hurt at all.

"Excuse me!" I shout with my hand in the air. "I would like to buy this!"

"Alright, one moment, please," the clerk says. No sooner did that exchange occur, then I see another cute outfit I want. The short black kimono on this dummy is rather, oh what's the word? Risqué. The pink trim and matching lotus pattern makes me snicker. _No way. There's no way I'd ever wear something like that—ever!_ Nevertheless, I walk out with both the dress and kimono.

V: Back Home Again

By three, I'm home again. It's really coming down now. I strip off all but my panties, dry my hair, and get some pineapple milk from the fridge. I don't care about my attire right now. It's too muggy in the apartment to wear clothes and I'm home alone right now. I make my way to the living room, and turn on the television. As the images on the screen flash before my eyes, my mind wanders back to Asato-kun.

VI: Orange Valentine

That man can be such big kid at times. He's supposed to be older than me, but his behavior could've fooled me. Still, I love the big softie. Asato-kun's kind, funny, and loyal. He's also quite the looker, and pretty amazing in bed. I giggle and squeal to myself at the last part of that thought. I settle in, and watch TV with my legs crossed for most of the time.


	13. Sleeping with Ghosts

_Chapter Twelve: Sleeping with Ghosts:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Melancholy

I still get depressed at times. I should feel happy now. I'm surrounded by great friends, and have the company of my loving wife. I'm not the only one, however.

Anna-chan-chan and I have both lost someone dear to us. She lost her father and I lost my sister. We wonder every day why they were taken from us. Why not us instead? To this day, it doesn't quite seem fair. Our losses have drawn us closer together. If Ruka and Daisuke-san hadn't died, Anna-chan-chan and I wouldn't be together.

I look down to see Anna-chan-chan snuggled sweetly beside me. She looks so peaceful as she sleeps, but I know the truth. She and I are expert liars. Sure, we pretend everything is fine. However, we can't convince each other. Ironically, we can't convince ourselves most times.

I kiss Anna-chan on the forehead. _I will never leave you._

II: Episodes

Anna-chan-chan has her own problems. She can't connect to people, though lately she's been doing a little bit better. She talks to people more often, but I don't think it's enough. We have our episodes, but we are both very different.

Anna-chan locks herself away within herself. She says she wants to be alone. She'll stare at that laptop screen, distant. Anna-chan barely eats or sleeps when she studies a particular topic. I can't seem to pull her back when she gets in that state. It's how she coped in America during her high school and college years. She doesn't need to do this anymore. Yet, I don't know how to tell her this. My words won't sink in when she gets like this.

Mine problems are worse. I feel like I want to die again. Nothing feels good. I feel numb all the time now. Then the tears come and just won't stop. I can barely get out of bed when I feel like this. A few friends have been able to pull me out of my deep downwards spirals. Even Anna-chan has done it once. She pulled me into an embrace, and wouldn't let me go until she was sure I felt more like myself.

When she says "You are not allowed to break down on me, got it?" I know she's right.

III: I'm Fine

She lies to me about how she's doing at times. I know, because I do it too. We say we are fine, but nothing could be further from the truth. Anna-chan hasn't fully recovered for her loss. She acts as if she has, but it's never that easy. Daisuke was her world. My wife is, and will always be Daddy's Little Girl. He raised her mostly on his own. Because of his family, their happy home was destroyed when they killed him. On top of that, Anna-chan was taken away to a foreign country shortly after her Father passed away so, she's never gotten a chance to recover properly.

Yet, we still lie. _"Everything is fine,"_ we say. Or - _"We can handle this."_

Lying does not help, but we've become quite proficient at it.

IV: And I Must Scream

It's raining tonight. I watch Anna-chan from the couch as she stares blankly out the window. I want to scream at her so badly -

" _Everything is not fine! Can't you see that, woman?! We are miserable! Don't you understand?! It's not okay for you to stare at that laptop for days and days! Why can't you tell me what's wrong?! We are a married couple! I want yo help you, but how can I do that if you won't help?!_ "

But, I remain silent. My own despair holds me back. After all… I don't want to sound like a hypocrite.

V: Rest

Anna-chan fights to survive. She's trying to hold herself together. I want to tell her to stop, give up, but to do that is like telling her to stop living. Anna-chan wants to live. She has that second chance wants to use it well until she has peace for Daisuke, Yumiko, Kirika, and herself. But she really doesn't have to fight anymore.

It's then I notice her eyes on me. She wants to scream too; I can see it in her eyes. It's a standoff now. I rush forward and sweep her into my arms.

"Asato-kun?" she asks, looking up.

I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"I will never leave you!" I whisper loudly in her ear. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks. I gently tackle her to the floor before she can speak, slide off her robe, and begin to grope and fondle her. I'm not sure if she wants this, but somehow- I really need her right now.

Grief has awakened my inner demon.

 _A violet-eyed angel wandered through the dark and lifeless woods. He'd been wandering for days, unsure of his destination. Hunger and thirst plagued him. He didn't have a single ally to aid him in his suffering. The angel looked up at the vastness of the empty sky._ Where am I to go, my lord?

 _Suddenly, low grunts caught his ear in the distance. Curious, the angel followed the sounds. His path led him to a hill made entirely of red bones, where he saw a young woman standing alone at the top. Judging by her shabby, threadbare purple ninja gown, he assumed she was a warrior. Dried blood clung to her pale skin as she ferociously swung her sword as if in the midst of battle._

" _Where are you, you bastards?!" she screamed. "Come out and fight me!" Her moves became more erratic as if she was being attacked by, then slaying invisible monsters. The angel's heart ached for her as he watched such senseless violence._ Poor soul, she must have been left over from a war of centuries long since passed. _He put his hand to his chest._ I wish… _A soft breeze whispered in his ear and the angel nodded._

" _I understand," he replied. The angel made his way up the hill. The warrior woman swung her sword, screaming when the angel grabbed her hands from behind. He wouldn't let up no matter how hard she struggled from him._

" _Let me go!" the warrior screamed. "I have nothing left but to fight! It's all I am now! I have nothing else left to be!"_

 _He smiled, shaking his head._

" _Shhh," the angel whispered in her ear. "The war is over. You don't have to fight anymore. Lower your sword."_

 _His gentle words enticed her into loosening her grip, causing her sword to clatter noisily to the barren ground at their feet._

" _Good girl," the angel whispered in her ear._

 _The warrior woman sank to her knees with him, breaking down into as she wept torrents of salty tears. She sobbed until finally, she collapsed into his lap._

 _The angel gently stroked her dirty red hair as she cried herself to sleep, allowing her to rest in his lap._

" _Shhh!... It's okay," the angel whispered. "I am here for you. You can rest now." He gave her a gentle peck on her dirt-covered cheek._

VI: Soulmates Never Die

I glance out the window beside us. It's going to be daylight soon, and it's still raining. Anna-chan sleeps naked beside me on the living room floor. I pull her into my arms and kiss her lightly on top of her head.

"I will never leave," I whisper. " _Because, soulmates never die_." I hold her in my arms as she sleeps.


	14. Brief Encounter Love Moon

_Chapter Thirteen: Brief Encounter Love Moon:_

-Anna-

I: Love Grab

It's another do-nothing afternoon this Saturday. It's still raining outside, and the still air and dampness can be felt in the apartment. I go into the kitchen for more milk. No sooner do I touch the fridge handle, then two big hands grab me from behind and begin kneading and groping my bottom.

"Hey!" I yelp. I turn to see Asato-kun grinning at me.

"Sorry," he lies. "It said, 'grab me!'"

"No, it didn't!" I swat at him playfully. It doesn't help that I'm laughing. I'm still giggly when his hands move to my hips.

"Stop!" I shout. He nibbles on my right ear. My body feels like jelly. His laughter colors my cheeks.

"You're so much fun. I love the feel of your skin," Asato-kun whispers.

Oh, he just used my own words against me!

"Shut up!" I shout. His laughing makes it worse.

"Play with me," he says.

"Wait, now?" I ask.

"Yes!" my husband laughs. He pulls me in closer. "But first," he purrs. "I have to warm you up."

II: Into the Sun

His fingers feel warm against my stomach. I can't stop panting. I don't know why I' become so sensitive to the touch when we make love. The look he gives me says, "Come on, we've only gotten started."

I try calm myself down, but the pleasure has already taken over my mind. His fingers make their journey past my navel down into my panties. Tiny beads of cold sweat break out all over my body as his fingers explore between my legs. My mind starts to wander into its happy place:

 _Hazel eyes flecked with green awoke in a land covered in snow. She sat up, not feeling the effect of the cold on her skin._ What is this place? _The sound of moans filled her ears. The woman looked above her. A halo the size of Russia floated above her. At first glance, it looked like a ring of butterflies. However, the woman took a closer look._ Is that…hair?

 _Upon a closer look, the butterflies were people. People were being blown around in this halo. Two red-haired women flew on their trapped cycle. The woman on the ground shivered._

" _What is this?" she asked._

" _The ring of Lust," someone said behind her. The woman turned around._

" _Who's there?" she asked._

" _Help! Help! Help us!" the people cried. "We don't know how to stop! Save us!"_

" _Don't go!" another voice yelled. "You mustn't give in! It is a trap!"_

" _Save us! Save us!"_

" _Don't go!"_

 _The woman fell under a trance. Her hand reached up for the halo. Her fingertips touched the light._

Asato-kun stopped playing. I look up with big eyes.

"Why did you stop?" I ask. He grins and hauls me away to our room.

III: Speeding

I fall back on our futon and he straddles me with his knees on either side of me. He begins to undress and flings his shirt across the room.

"You know," Asato-kun says. "It's good for me that you're just in panties right now."

"Why?" I ask. His hands grab the waistband.

"Less clothes to take off," he answers.

He skillfully slides my panties over my hips, down my thighs to my ankles. It doesn't take long for them to join his shirt. I blush as I part my thighs for him.

"Patience, my love..." Asato-kun says. "We'll get there soon enough." He unzips his jeans and causally slides them off.

"Alright," I nod. "Take me."

His lips curve into a smirk. "Good girl," Asato-kun says.

He sheds his boxers in one swift motion and I find myself back in my happy place.

IV: Tropical Isle Ecstasy

 _The woman sobbed in the darkness. Her knees rested in the warm white sand. Somehow her dress had fallen down to her waist._

" _What's wrong?" a child's voice whispered around her._

" _I am alone," she murmured. "How do I get back?"_

" _Don't you know?"_

 _The woman lifted her head. "Know what?"_

" _You can go back."_

" _But how?"_

" _Look around you. You are back home."_

 _Before she could ask, the gentle waves interrupted her thoughts. The woman lifted her head. Tall palm trees towered over her. The woman found herself sitting in the waves as they washed up on the shore. A string of pearls crawled around her waist and wrapped itself tightly. She could hear a steel drum band in the distance under the full moon. She could feel stars bursting from her chest._

I'm… I'm… _"I'm home," she gasped. "I'm home!"_

" _I've been waiting for you," the child's voice whispered under the moon. The woman turned and saw a girl in all white. Her deep blue eyes stabbed the woman in the heart as she held out her hand._

" _Come with me," she said._

 _The woman rose to her feet and took the girl's hand. In a bright light, one disappeared and the woman stood alone once again as the sun began to rise._

V: Waiting Game

That big baby. It must be easy for him. Despite his moments, Asato-kun is so happy. I almost envy him. Almost…

I should be happy. I've got a second chance at life, good friends, a mother, and a loving husband. Yet, I can't chase away this worry I have. I keep waiting to be disappointed as usual. It feels as if I'm expecting it to come crashing down. I hate this feeling but, doubt won't leave my mind. I wish that I could stop playing the "what if" game in my head. _What if I lose myself again? What if we divorce? What if my family tries to kill me again? What if Ju-Oh-Cho try to tear us apart again?_

I shut my eyes and shake my head. _Stop it now!_

VI: Reassurance

I feel someone touch my hand. I look over and see Asato-kun smiling at me.

"It's okay," his eyes tell me. "I will never leave you. I promise."

I hold his hand, and smile back at him. Somehow, this makes me feel better.


	15. Back Temple

_Chapter Fourteen: Back Temple:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: The Plan

As I sit eating my cake, a thought crosses my mind. _She's never tried anal before._ I begin to plan over each bite. This can be quite the adventure. _Hmm, I kind of like the idea._ I frown as a drawback comes to mind. _She's still uncomfortable about showing me those scars on her back._ I try to work through this hitch. Maybe I should cancel this plan altogether. I clutch my spoon tighter.

 _No! This must take place!_ I pause over my next bite. But how? I begin to think this through. _Well, I need to ease her into the idea first. Then help build up her confidence._ I don't expect the next thing to unfold in my head.

 _Just let me do the work._

The voice in my head startles me. _You're here?_

 _Of course. I heard your plan and I love it!_

 _Wait… no, don't._

 _Why not? You want to anally deflower her, right?_

 _Well, yeah…_

 _So, let me handle everything. Relax, she'll be in good hands._ All of my objections go quiet as I let that perverted demon take over.

II: Shopping II

My plan needs a little help. After work, I head over to the local 7-11. I only need one thing tonight. I head straight to the family planning section. (Heh, " _family planning_ " in Meifu.) My eyes scan for the right bottle. Somehow, I feel like a teenage boy who's discovered sex for the first time every time I come down this aisle. It takes all the strength I have not to burst into giggles. I ignore a couple of other shoppers giving me funny looks. When I manage to calm down, I clear my throat. I have to take this serious tonight. _Okay, I can do this._ I finally find the bottle I want. My fingers wrap around the boxed up product. I can't take my eyes off of the shining pink box in front of me. One will be enough, right?

 _Why stop there? Get two! We're going to get crazy tonight!_

I puff up my cheeks, frowning. _You promised._

 _Yeah, yeah; just get two boxes already._

 _Fine!_ I get the two boxes. I grin mischievously to myself as the clerk rings them up. The rest of my plan begins to unfold.

III: Bait

Outside the store, I pull out my mobile. Anticipation builds as the other line rings.

"Hello?" my wife asks.

"Anna-chan!" I begin. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine," she says.

"Great! I have a little surprise for you tonight."

"What?"

I smile as I shake my head. "I can't tell you that yet. You'll have to see when I get home."

"But…"

"Be good and wait for me, okay?" I hang up before she can speak. I grin as I drop the phone in my coat pocket. That's got to have her curious now. I head home as I plan the rest.

IV: Prep Time

I arrive home to find Anna-chan waiting on the couch for me in the dim lighting.

I slide the door closed behind me, smiling. "I'm home."

"Welcome home, darling."

My eyes feast upon her legs and white sundress hugging her beautiful curves. My demon springs into play.

"So what is this surprise you have for me?" she asks, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands.

I smirk and fight to keep the demon back a little bit longer. "Come back to our bedroom?"

"Alright," she says.

I follow behind her close enough to breathe in the scent of her hair.

I admire her in the moonlight through the windows as she stands before me. She looks at me, puzzled.

"Now what?" Anna-chan asks.

The demon takes over my dirty mind as I grin. "Undress," I command her.

"What?" my wife asks.

"Do it," I insist. "It's part of the surprise."

She looks hesitant at first as I sit back and wait. Anna reluctantly slides off her dress. I grin as the white silk hits the floor.

"Good," I tell her as I take off my tie. "Keep going." I take in her nervousness as she reaches for her bra. Her breasts spill out and flirt with me. Her panties are the last thing to go.

"Yes," I purr with a grin. "Get on all fours on the futon." Those hazel-green eyes widen, panicked. I tilt my head.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask. "I've seen them before and you're seen mine."

She takes a step backwards.

"Come on, please?" I ask, nicely. "Do it for me."

Anna-chan stands, trembling. My words and innocent little pout sway her and she sinks down on all fours on the futon.

"Good," I tell her as I take my time unbuttoning my shirt and sliding it off.

She still trembles as I approach her.

"You are very beautiful," I whisper. I tenderly lick along her scarred-up back but, her trembling doesn't ease.

"It's okay," I whisper, unzipping my trousers. "You're in good hands tonight, I promise." She gulps as she nods. I pat her on the head and kiss her cheek.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asks, as I run my hand along her back.

"Patience," I whisper. "You will see, but only if you promise to relax." Anna presses her lips together and I give her another kiss on the cheek.

"So what do you say?" I ask.

"Alright," she says in a small voice.

I kiss her on nape of her neck breathing on her hair.

"Good girl," I purr. I sit up on my knees and slide off my trousers. My boxers follow. "But first," I say. "We have a little friend to help us out." I stand up and go out to the living room to fetch up my coat. I return with one of the boxes of lubricant and open it. Anna tries to look up, but I push her head forward.

"No peeking," I tell her. She settles back into position.

"Good," I say. I open the bright pink bottle and pour the cold gel on my cock. Once I'm set, I turn my attention back to Anna. The sound of her gulping fired me up.

"What's next?" she whispers. I lean in close enough to her ear.

"This is where it gets pretty interesting," I answer in a low voice. My teeth catch the top of her ear and play with it.

"Ow," Anna-chan whimpers as I disappear into my head.

V: Holy Dance

 _The violet-eyed priest came down from the mountain after three days of meditation. He wandered through the woods with the gods in his ear. Heavenly visions still danced around in his eyes. The priest finally found his temple._

" _I'm home!" he shouted. The priest raced down the path to his temple still in a euphoric state. His footsteps filled the empty space. "I'm home!" the priest shouted. Up ahead, something caught his attention._ Hm? What is that pink light there? _Curious, the man followed the light as a light scent of perfume filled his nose. Once down the hall, he pushed back the pink beaded curtain. A girl's scream filled the air and shattered his vibe._

 _Konohanasakuya-hime stood in the room, red-faced. She looked like a teenage girl. She was wearing a light pink corset, panties, and stockings tonight. Judging by the short kimono in her hands, she had been getting dressed. It dawned on the priest that be came through the back way of the temple instead of the front. He bowed in embarrassment._

" _Forgive me!" the priest cried. "I'll leave." Konohana gave him a sympathetic smile._

" _No, it's okay," she said. "Come closer." The priest tilted his head, uncertain._

" _Are you sure?" he asked._

" _Of course," the goddess told him. "I want to show you something." The priest lowered his shoulders as he reluctantly walked inside._

" _Sit," Konohana commanded. Her priest sat down on his knees. The goddess cleared her throat and waved her right arm in the arm. The sound of koto flooded the air. Konohana let her body fall into a traditional temple dance. Her priest watched mesmerized with big eyes. Each movement she made reminded him of cherry blossoms floating in the wind. He could even smell the fresh cut flowers in her hair. Each note enhanced her grace and beauty. The high he felt earlier returned much stronger._

" _My goddess," he murmured. His hands ached to reach out and embrace her. Konohana leaned in and kissed the priest on the lips. He slowly took her into his arms as he kissed back._

VI: Calm Down

I sit back, panting. Anna-chan lies on her stomach, half-asleep. I smile at my work. She did a good job tonight. I have to admit; I didn't expect her to get into it. Anna-chan did well tonight. She even started to play with herself at one point. Yes, I want to do anal with her more often. She can improve with some better "training." I pat her on her ass before covering her with the blanket.


	16. Date Night II

_Chapter Fifteen: Date Night II:_

-Anna-

I: Getting Ready

I sit down at the mirror and comb my hair. We're going to have another date night. We planned it this morning.

"Another date?" I ask, as I lie in bed.

Asato-kun kisses me on the forehead.

"Yes," he says. "How does it sound?"

I smile at him. "Sounds good," I say, as I nuzzle his chest.

Right now, I put on pink lip gloss and smile. I look like a doll tonight. My short purple cheongsam dress hugs my curves just right, and I'm loving the matching bow sat on top of my head. I love this feeling, almost as if could fly.

According to the clock on my bedside table, it's 5:45. In fifteen more minutes before our date begins. I smooth out my dress, and compose myself as I wait for my husband. Once I'm calmer, I make for the living room.

II: Out on the Town

At six o'clock, Asato-kun greets me at the door.

"Hello, dear," he says. "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

He takes me by the hand and leads me out the door. Once again, our neighborhood feels calm. The only people we see are an elderly couple passing by. I get giddy as I think about how we will be in our golden years. As we cross the street, I look at my husband.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

Asato-kun smiles as he kisses my hand.

"For a short stroll," he says. "Eat dinner at a quiet tavern, and book a lovely room in a minshuku for the night." Asato-kun nuzzles my neck.

"Ooo! I like that idea."

He kisses my cheek. "I knew you would," he whispers.

I cuddle up to his body. The ambient noise of city life at night becomes our soundtrack as we walk.

III: Dinner

Asato-kun and I go to a quaint Chinese restaurant near Ju-Oh-Cho. He grins as he holds me in his arms.

"I found it yesterday," he explains.

"I see."

"Shall we go in?" he offers.

"Why... yes," I smile.

My husband takes me by the arm and walks me inside. A hostess in a dress similar to mine appears. She bows her head in greeting. "Welcome," she says. "Table for two tonight?"

"Yes ma'am," Asato-kun says.

"Right this way, please." She leads us over to a table near the bar, where Asato-kun politely pulls out my chair for me.

"Thank you," I tell him as I take my seat.

He sits down across from me. I only have one question in mind as the hostess hands out our menus.

"So tell me," I address him. "How can we afford tonight?"

"Hmm?" Asato-kun hums his reply, attempting to avoid answering my direct question.

"We can't afford a lavish night, husband. So, tell me now - will this hurt our budget?"

He gently taps me on the hand. "It'll be fine. I've got it."

"But…" As I begin to speak, he puts up his other hand to stop me. I drop my shoulders and shrug in silence.

"Fine," I say. "I'll let you handle it.

Asato-kun bows his head. "Thank you," he replies.

I try to smile. _Maybe this will be fine._

A server arrives at our table. "May I take your order, or would you like a little bit more time?"

"Uh, yes," I say. "I think we're ready."

The dinner turns out to be a simple affair, but pretty tasty. I've even saved back a few nibbles for later.

IV: Nervous

"I'll get the check." Says Asato-kun.

My heart races when he goes to the front counter. After paying the tab, he strides back to our table, and sweetly helps me from my chair.

"Ready to go?" Asato-kun asks. I smile at him quite shyly.

His tone nearly makes me freeze. He's changed tonight. Before dinner, Asato-kun was his carefree, sweet self. Now, he sounds like he's hungry again; hungry for me. Plus, he's had no alcohol tonight, only water.

"Excellent," he says, with a confident grin. Then, he circles an arm around my waist and walks me out the door.

The look in his eyes says, " _I'm going to be completely sober when I devour you tonight_." I gulp and nod. His lips form a naughty smile.

He takes me to a bed and breakfast right next door to the restaurant. I blink, rather uncertain to make of this. Taking a room at this place makes me feel like we're having an affair. Many scenarios bounce around inside my head with him being a powerful boss or politician and I'm his secretary. Each one makes me shiver. It's not a love hotel, but still… Asato-kun nudges me forward.

"Come on," he whispers in my ear. "A good night awaits us." The tone almost makes me jump. He grabs my hand and leads me through the glass doors.

It doesn't take long to check into our room. Inside looks decent with a nice view on the city. However, I don't get a chance to fully appreciate the city at night. Asato-kun pushes me down on the bed, kissing my lips. He pulls away just inches from me.

"Now, Anna-chan," he says. "I'm going to go take a shower. Stay like I have you now, understand?"

I lower my head. "Yes." He kisses me on the forehead.

"Very good," my husband whispers.

He turns and walks into the bathroom. My stomach turns as I sit on the bed. The running water makes my heart tremble. I look over at the clock on the nightstand. _8:45?_ It doesn't feel like it. I swallow hard, as I fight the voices in my head: _Come on, keep it together. It's just a shower. What the hell are you getting so nervous for? You've done this before!_

I shut my eyes and slowly breathe as I wait.

I lift my head at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Asato-kun stands before me in nothing but a towel. I stare with my jaw dropped.

My cheeks warm up as I feast my eyes on his chest and abdomen glimmering with tiny droplets of water. His cool commanding expression doesn't change.

"Good girl," he says. "You're just as I left you." My husband walks forward and forces a me into a kiss. I fold as he pushes me back and strips me down while my heart goes into its happy place.

V: Waves

 _-Hazel Eyes-_

 _I am drowning, but I am not worried; I want this. Salt water caresses my skin. Traces of sunlight touch my eyes. Do not disturb me; I need this. Love me! Love me! Love me! Love me!_

 _Another wave swirls within me. The splash pushes my body to the top. I can't stop it. I don't want to. He is calling me and I must obey. He will open me up. Take me! Take me! Take me! Take me!_

 _The surface looks so clear today. There isn't anything in sight. Only a single cloud floats over my head. However, this is only the start. Adore me! Adore me! Adore me! Adore me!_

 _I reach my arms toward the darkening blue sky. I know it will rain soon. But I'm not concerned. Though I hope for the best, secretly I'm prepared for the worst. But none of that matters today. Because the seagulls flying overhead are singing their songs just for me. I can hear them as they sing out -_

 _I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!_

 _And so, I am loved._

VI: Musings

Asato-kun sleeps with his arm over my breasts. I can't help but smile tonight. I just love that man.


	17. The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

_Chapter Sixteen: The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Hunger

Women are beautiful creatures and Anna-chan is no expectation to the rule. My angel blushes when I see her and my demon wants to go wild every time he's sees her. Tonight, I want her so bad. I stand and stare lovingly as Anna-chan sits at her vanity and combs her hair in the mirror.

"Alright, I'm heading out tonight," she says.

I cock my head up from the stool. "Where to?" I ask.

She shrugs and looks over her shoulder. "Just out," my wife says. "Is that okay?"

I shrug with a smile on my face. "Sure," I say. "You're an adult. You don't need my permission."

"Right," she says.

I count down in my head. _Five… Four… Three… Two…_ Anna-chan's hand touches the door handle. _One!_ I dart off of the stool and grab her from behind. I pin her to the futon before she could cry out. I grin, holding down her shoulders.

"Actually," I say. "I have a better idea."

"What?" she asks as she struggles to get up. I kiss her on the neck.

"Mmm." I murmur. "You are so sexy. I just have to have more, right now!" I rip open her white blouse. "Oh," I say as I see a black lace bra underneath.

She stares up at me in bewilderment.

"But…" she speaks up. Her cheeks turn so red underneath me.

I freeze, eyebrow raised. "But?"

Anna-chan gulps as she lowers her head. "I'm going to be late."

I kiss her on the lips. "Yes," I whisper. "You're going to be really late." I lean in for another kiss. This time, she breaks down and kisses back. My tongue gently slides into her parted lips. Suddenly, I want to do more. My hand slides down into her skirt.

II: Fever

My need for dominance is driving me to be rather… creative. I forget that I could have a dirty mind like that sometimes. It mostly comes to life after work. Such naughty impulses are how I end up in a sex store downtown near a secret red light district earlier this evening. Initially, I tried to fight it. In the end, here I am.

Now what am I looking for? At first, I scan the aisles. So many toys make me shiver. They actually make things like this? I have seen some of these before and wish that I hadn't. Maybe I should go with something small tonight. Two boxes of my favorite lube end up in my hand. That should be fine, right? My demon is not impressed.

 _Come on, now! Go big! I want real excitement for the summer! Mix it up, live a little!_

I frown, staring at those dirty toys. _But…_

 _Don't be a pussy! I want real entertainment! Give us more toys!_

This is it takes for me to put my game face on. "I understand." This time, I go big with a special "friend" for my wife tonight. It takes all of my self-control not to go overboard for night one. In ten minutes, I make my way up to the counter. The clerk snickers at me as he rings up the toy and lube. On that first trip, I learn that I have a terrible poker face on things like this.

I walk out of the store, grinning. I feel dirty for being in there, but something tells me this won't be my last trip here.

III: Stripping

Tonight, I am in control. I sit on our kitchen counter, smirking. Anna-chan stands before me like a nervous virgin. She is an independent woman, but she knows how to get into character as my submissive little angel about to be devoured by a hungry demon for our games. I grip the counter so hard that my knuckles turn white.

"Take off your clothes," I order. Anna-chan looks hesitant on my first command. She doesn't seem to know what to do. She eventually begins rolling off her red Mr. Children shirt. I hold up my hand.

"No, no," I cut in. "Do it slower. I want to be turned on tonight." Anna-chan looks up at me with big doe eyes. I lean back with my eyes on her. She slowly rolls off her shirt, letting me see that flat pale stomach of hers. I lick my lips at her.

"Yes," I purr. "Really nice."

Her hands inch downwards for the black lace bra. My shaft is already getting hard from the sexy show in front of me.

"Yes," I demand. "Take your time there."

Her fingers slowly release each little hook in the back. My heart races in my chest. Her bra falls to the floor at her feet. The sight of her ample bosom makes my cock hungrier. The demon is dying to jump at her and ravish her. My grip grows tighter on the counter underneath me.

"You may continue, my love…"

Anna-chan reaches for her belt. She unbuckles it and pulls it slowly from her skirt.

"Slower," I remind her, clearing my throat. "I want to enjoy that hot little body of yours." I must admit, red looks good on her cheeks. I stare at her plump breasts and flat stomach before she begins to move again. Her skirt slides down her hips to the floor. The only thing left as she steps out of her skirt is a matching pair of panties. I swallow hard as I unapologetically ogle her body. When her panties hit the floor, our games begin.

"Wife! Come to me..."

IV: Drunk with Sexy Power

I get a high off of this demon's lust. I lay her down on the futon we make love on night after night. Each time the demon comes out to play, he gets stronger and hungrier. Anna-chan lies waiting for me to act. She knows her role very well. I can't help but chuckle about it in my head. She is hot as a dominant, but also makes a sexy submissive.

I lean down to her ear, "I will devour you tonight," I whisper. I use a spell with my fuda to bind her to the futon. She squirms as I hold another fuda in my hand and sit over her.

"Do you know what I'm going to do with this?" I ask. She nods, waiting for the next trick. I stroke her hair before I lean down for a kiss.

"You are always so good," I whisper at her lips. The fuda comes down on her lovely hazel eyes and her pupils widen, blinding her. She never complains. My beloved wife, to my surprise, enjoys the games that we are beginning engage in.

"Women enjoy sex as much as men do," she tells me often. Over the years I've been in relationships, I find that statement to be true. Tonight, however I am more interested in consuming one in particular. I shove my tongue into her mouth. This is mild compared to what I plan to do to her after this. Right now, I can see heaven with my wife. Her moans make my heart race as I drink deeper into her. I can't help, but enjoy her addictive taste.

V: Floating World

I sit, waiting on the kitchen counter. "I have a present for you." I shove forward a dark purple dildo that I'd kept hidden in one of the cabinets. Anna-chan stares at it wide eyed.

"What's the matter?" I ask. "I bought it for you." I lean forward. "Come on, play with your new toy."

At first, she hesitates. I doubt that she's used this sort of thing. In fact, I have been the only guy that's she's ever been with. She _really_ isn't used to kink yet.

"Don't worry," I tell her. "It's not going to hurt you. You can trust me on this." Anna-chan picks up her gift and finally presents herself to me, on her knees. I smile like a starved alley cat.

"Wet it first by licking it," I command her. My wife brings the naughty toy to her lips and begins to lick. She licks it like she's eating an ice cream cone. Now, I understand why a woman eating ice cream looks kind of sexy at times. My excitement makes me tingle as I watch.

"Now, I want to see you ride!" I say with fire in my voice. My Anna-chan tilts her head as if she doesn't understand what to do.

"Just pretend you're about to go down on me," I order her. With that encouragement, she comes down and gets into it. Her body sinks down on her new naughty little "friend." I enjoy watching her pussy swallowing it whole. I don't want to see a single inch of purple remaining for this show.

"You missed some," I tell her. I push on her shoulders to get all. Her screaming sends chills down my spine. I don't know how long I can restrain myself. The demon already wants his treat tonight. _No, I must how on a little bit longer. Sticking with the plan will pay off both of us._ I sit back on my "throne."

"Entertain me," I command. Anna-chan starts off pushing her hips in a slow rhythm. I lick my lips.

"Faster!" I tell her. "I want to see you sweat!" Her bouncing hips and breasts excite me even further. It feels a painful ache in my trousers from all the teasing. My demon tells me to hold on a little bit longer. Each bounce of her body increases my appetite for her. It's so cute that she's trying to act like she isn't enjoying for new "friend" in front of me. The sweat rolling down her back and onto her ass makes me lick my lips.

"Yes, more!" I cheer. "More!" Anna-chan throws back her head, screaming.

"I can't hold it!" she cries before reaching her end. Her climax is only part one of my treat tonight. I nearly tear off my trousers and boxers as she catches her breath.

"Now I'm going to give you the real thing instead of a toy!" I shout.

Anna-chan stares at me tired, but she seems willing as she crawls into my lap with her thighs on either side of me. I grab onto her hips. I'm focus only on the sensation of taking her. Watching as I disappear inside her, inch by inch. She squirms, and whines as if I'm hurting her - but she knows how I like it. And besides, she knows she wants it. She always does. Tonight my demon will be well sated.

 _A young man in a black suit rang the doorbell. He waited before it slid open. A tiny face peeked out._

" _Yes?" a small voice whispered. The young man cleared his throat._

" _I have a card to see my wife for night," he announced. He slid a reddish-pink card through the crack. The guard slid open the door to let him in. Mama's Ruby House greeted him with its gentle perfume. On the couch a blonde-haired nymph in a short white dress lay on her back, pleasuring herself. Her moans made his cock twitch. In a sense, she helped him prepare for tonight. Another nymph stood near the kitchen doorway, naked. A bright red swan stood beside her as her companion. The black-haired nymph motioned him over, blowing him a kiss. The young man waved back, blushing._

" _Is she here tonight?" he asked. The swan squawked in response. The young man looked up to see a third half-naked nymph walking into the living room with her tiger on a leash. The young man bowed his head._

" _Jade," he greeted the lady in silver. "How are you tonight?" The tigress nymph bowed her head in return._

" _I am fine," she replied. "And you?"_

" _I am good. Is she in tonight?"_

" _Right this way." The tigress nymph turned and went down the hall. The young man followed behind._

 _As they walked down the hall, the suited young man looked in the rooms. A woman lay in bed in one of them. She only wore a light green baby doll gown with white lace. Despite being asleep, her body language said, "Come hither," to him. She looked as if she was waiting for her prince charming to wake her up with a kiss. The young man blushed as he fantasized about walking up to her and kissing her on the lips. He shook his head as he ran to catch up. The tigress nymph gave him a sharp look._

" _Got distracted, huh?" she asked._

 _The young man frowned with a red face. "Shut up." The tigress nymph laughed, tossing back her bright blonde-red hair. Her human companion gritted his teeth and kept his eyes to the floor as they resumed their journey to his one-night home. They finally came to room 20 at the end of the long, narrow hall. The tigress nymph pulled out a key from thin air and unlocked the door._

" _We leave you to her," she said with a bow. She and the tiger walked away to her post. The young man walked into the room. The youthful "wife" sat on her bed, waiting. Her brightly colored kimono she wore was his personal favorite. She even did up her hair and makeup for the night. The brightly lit paper lanterns added to beauty. Her "husband" slid the door closed behind him._

" _I'm home," he greeted her._

" _Welcome back," she replied. He climbed onto her bed and kissed her on the lips._

VI: Addictive

Anna-chan rests on my lap, panting. I smile as I push away her bangs from her forehead.

"Good night," I whisper before kissing her on the forehead. I just realize something: I just have to have more of this taste.


	18. I Get What I Want

_Chapter Seventeen: I Get What I Want:_

-Mother-

I: Spoiled

The pouring rain tonight can't stop my appetite tonight. I have grown up spoiled and I am proud to confess this. Men can't resist me and same with women. I chalk it up to my experience. We kitsune are quite charming. We are masters of seduction, after all. Plus, age and beauty blend perfectly together. I can't see my true form through Anna's eyes, but this doesn't bother me. I have a bigger mission to handle tonight.

I lay back on the futon, smirking. Asato looks at me in a horny daze. _Go on, do your worst tonight!_

II: Tango

I always stay on top. I lead this dance. He leans in for a kiss. I wrap my arms around him. My strategy for tonight has never failed. I lead them to think they are in control. I love cocky men; they are more fun to break. Even the nice ones can believe they stand a chance against me. Tsuzuki sure seems convinced that he can tame me. Thinking about it makes me giggle. Plus, he's a little puppy that would do anything to make Anna happy? I shake my head. Breaking this husband sounds like fun.

III: Dance with Me

Asato is a good partner in bed. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun. I hear that he's rather experienced in this department. He may not look it, but he has quite the devil in him. As much as I don't want to admit it, but I get turned on when I see that horny demon in his eyes. His kiss pretends to be innocent. I already know there is a trace of fire hiding in that sweet gesture. Yes, lead for now. I wrap my arms around his neck. I will take you. He breaks off the kiss.

"You are so beautiful," he whispers. Lies, that's all it is. That's all they do anyway. I know because I do it too. My lying is different, however. I lie to survive. Men lie for their own amusement. He sinks down to my collarbone. My eyes roll back into my head at the first nibble. Tonight is no different. We will lie and lie. Passion fuels our lies. I think I will take over now.

IV: Control

I can handle cold sex, just lie there, and pretend to enjoy. The men don't notice that I don't care, and Asato's different. I actually… enjoy it. His size and performance blow me away. I climb on top, excited.

"Take me, baby!" I shout. "I am yours!" He reaches up and brushes my hair behind my ear.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Liar," I hiss back. My lips consume his as I lean in for another kiss. The ride feels like a drug to me. _I've got to have more! Oh yes! More!_

"You're amazing, baby!" I shout. I dig my fingers into his hair. Like a little pet, he enjoys it.

"You are so good!" he yells. The more I pound, the more I lose myself in him. Even in the climax, I am still lost in him.

V: Lying

Men and women lie all the time. It's the same thing since the beginning of life itself. Even during sex, there are lies. Men tell the same ones all the time.

"You are beautiful."

"You are the only one that I want."

"I will never betray you."

"I love you."

I snort at the last one. That's the biggest lie I've heard. Men don't care about love in reality. Asato thinks that he's telling the truth. I laugh at the very notion. It's an empty laugh, however. I hate to admit what's happening here. I close my eyes and shake my head.

 _No, he's lying. He's a man; all men lie._ I refuse to fall for him. He will be my toy, nothing more! I will devour Tsuzuki Asato.

VI: Waiver

Somehow, I can't chase away the tiny pang in my heart. He's just too nice for his own good. This won't end well for all of us.

Even so, I must use him to survive.


	19. Body

_Chapter Eighteen: Body:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Kami

Anna-chan's hair is a reddish-brown. Everyone else says it's brown, but I think it has a reddish hue. I love how easily it curls around my fingers. It falls down to her shoulders with her bangs in a hime cut. Her hair is sexy when it's wet. She wore it short when she was seventeen. Anna-chan hated it, but I think it looked quite fetching. She thinks I'm lying, but I really mean it. I'm smiling right now, as her hair is perfectly spread out on her pillow, framing her beautiful face just so.

II: Kao

Her face looks so youthful. The plumpness of her cheeks make her quite youthful. She looks sixteen.

When I look at her face, I always see a little baby doll that belongs in a museum. Her other features look just as cute. Sometimes when I look at her, I feel like I am in a dream. Her adorable face paired with her lovely petit frame are a certainly a winning combination for me. The serene expression on her face after we make love always put me at ease.

III: Me

Her eyes are a greenish-brown. Again, everyone else says they are brown, but they have green tint to them. Her eyes and hair have a very complimentary color combination.

It's almost as if an artist painted a masterpiece that afterward, a clumsy apprentice had spilled paint on. But, when the artist himself saw the results, came to treasure the accidently improved piece.

Her eyes have so much vigor in them. I feel like I can see her whole life in them. That light gives me hope. Her love always shows her passion through her beautiful eyes.

IV: Hana

This part makes me giggle. Anna-chan has the cutest little nose. It makes me think of a little rabbit's. I constantly want to poke it. It goes with those cute, plump cheeks of hers. I love to kiss the tip and bridge of her nose.

V: Kuchi

And _ohhhh…_ her mouth! I can go on and on about how much I love it. First, her lips - so plump and so damned soft. They always seem to be begging for my kiss. And I must admit, I find myself happy to oblige. It's my gateway drug for more.

Her voice is yet another one of her loveliest features. I love the sound of it. While it's not the most beautiful sound that I have heard, it does give me a strange sense of comfort just hearing her speak. Her voice sounds even better when she moans and cries out in pleasure for me.

There's her tongue as well. Ooo! I get chills down my spine thinking about it. When did she get so good with her tongue? She really knows how to use her mouth to make me come. I smile quite devilishly to myself at that last thought. I must be an excellent teacher.

VI: Ha

Her teeth are just as important. A woman's teeth are part of her strongest physical feature: her smile. They don't need much make-up, only their smile. Anna-chan has one of the most delightful smiles l have ever seen. Unlike me, she doesn't need to fake one all the time. I like her natural smile the best. I live in hope that I will get see it more often. Especially after this mess with her family is finally settles down and she can lay the ghosts of her past to rest. I reluctantly settle for her sleeping smile for now, though. So, I tenderly kiss her on the forehead.

"Good night," I whisper. The rain outside carries me off to sleep.


	20. Whore

_Chapter Nineteen: Whore:_

-Anna-

I: Craving

Kiss me, for I am loved. You take me under the moonlight against the cherry tree with all of its glorious blossoms floating downwards around us. Your lips press against mine while your fingers reach for my blouse and try to make quick work of the tiny buttons. I lightly push your hand away, saying, "Not now, wait until we get inside." You look at me with those innocent puppy eyes that I cannot resist. My knees turn to jelly as I lower my gaze.

"Take me," I whisper.

"I'm sorry?" you ask. My face feels hot before I force myself to repeat it.

"Take me!" I yelp louder. "Please take me!" You kiss me on the forehead.

"Let's go," you whisper, smiling. We march right into our apartment.

II: Stripping II

He shuts the door behind us. I am not even allowed to turn on the lights. He embraces me from behind.

"You don't want to ruin the mood tonight, do you?" he whispers in my ear. His breath on my skin sends chills down my spine. I nod as I struggle to answer him. He kisses me on the nape of my neck. My knees feel like mush as he drags me into the living room. I can tell that there's only one thing on his mind tonight. His dull violet eyes make me feel tiny. _Oh…_ He takes his seat near the kitchen.

"Strip for me," he commands. My heart jumps at his words as I slowly reach for my blouse.

"Remember," he says. "I want to be turned on tonight." So, I slowly unbutton the rest of the small buttons one at a time. His intense gaze makes me nervous. My blouse flutters to the floor behind me. I feel for my skirt as my eyes lock on him.

"Go on," he encourages me. I gulp before unzipping my skirt. He licks his lips as it falls to the floor. When I step out of the garment, I'm trembling. His lips curve into a dirty smile.

"Aww... What's wrong?" he coos, in an annoying baby voice. "I'm not going to bite you or anything." His tone makes me spine go stiff. My body refuses to move, as if it senses him lying. He folds his arms above his head.

"Oh come on," he insists. "At least I'm trying to be nice. Finish up; I have a little present for you." My hands reach for my bra. Despite my shaking hands, each hook comes apart easily. His eyes fixate on me. He's holding back the urge to devour me now. I fight to keep a stoic face. My bra lands on the floor with a dull thud. His eyes rest hungrily on my breasts.

"Now for your panties," he orders. A chill races up my spine as His eyes wait for me to move. My fingers creep up to my hips. The dark pink and black lace falls to my ankles. He leans forward, and with a flattened tongue, takes a lick.

"Come to me," he orders. I step out of my panties and walk over to him. He pats his lap and I ease onto him while he kisses me.

"Good girl," he whispers. Now, I have a gift for you." He pulls me closer.

"Come with me."

He leads me back to our room.

III: Mirror Game

A big mirror against the back wall awaits us. It takes up nearly all of the wall space. My eyes widen as we get closer.

"Wow!" I jump backwards, but you nudge me in the side.

"No talking," you warn me. "Don't make me punish you."

I silently lower my head as you kiss my forehead and place your hands on my shoulders.

"You look so sexy," you whisper. "I want you to see how you look when me make love tonight." You kiss me to silence me. With your strong grip on my shoulders, I feel compelled to obey your every command.

I fall back onto the futon. You smirk as I watch you strip. My eyes widen as I lie helplessly on our futon. The demon before me likes to tease me. You shed your clothes slowly, and your eyes stay fixed on me the entire time. Making me wet in anticipation of things to come. My face feels so hot as I breathe heavily, feeling the apples of my cheeks getting hotter by the minute.

" _Please_ don't tease me!" I beg. " _I love you! I want you!_ "

You freeze, standing before me in your boxers with a smirk on your face.

"What was that?" you ask.

I gulp, red faced nearly swallowing my words. "I love you, Asato-kun!" I cry. "Please, take me!"

It is when your boxers fall to the floor, that I finally realize playtime is over.

IV: Wash My Soul

 _-Hazel-Green Eyes-_

 _I walk towards the sea into the starry night. The only thing I possess is an old locked suitcase. He is calling me with the waves._

 _Desire me! Desire me! Desire me! Desire me!_

 _His love in the water carries me away. I am not alone, however. Flowers circle me, but they are no stranger to me. In fact, they draw me deeper into the welcoming ocean before me. I have no fears. He is waiting for me in our kingdom far away._

 _Come to me! Come to me! Come to me! Come to me!_

 _I don't know where I'm going, but I will let the water guide me there._

V: Whore of Babylon

 _Your voice guides me to our gate. The toll girl awaits me while a tiger sleeps at her feet. Her Indian beauty can't compare to you, however._

" _Welcome home, my lady," she says with a bow. I am taken with the orange and red silk she wears._

" _Thank you," I tell her. "Please take me home."_

" _Yes ma'am," the toll girl answers. She turns to enter the main office. Her manager arrives to talk to me. The woman's white dress reminds me of spring._

" _Welcome home," she greets me. "Right this way." Her tone commands respect. I almost jump to attention. Despite not wearing any shoes, she's very much in control. I follow her without question._

VI: Wanton

I lie here looking at myself in the ceiling mirror as he sleeps peacefully at me side. A greedy smile dances across on my face. I can be such a whore at times.


	21. Garden Kink

_Chapter Twenty: Garden Kink:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Till

My latest idea comes from my garden. When I'm tending to my tulips a sense of calm fills my soul. This place has been my sanctuary. All of my sorrow falls away among the flowers I gently care for. However, another thought crosses my mind. _Hey, what if…_

I snicker as the idea plays out in my head. _Wow, I can be so bad._ It doesn't end there either. I hear it's tighter with the legs closed. I want to try this out with Anna. I pause with the shears still in my hand. Yet, I'm very big. Would that hurt her? I think I can make it work, but still…

I look over at the gardenias to my right. My idea builds before I know it. _This will be the perfect place to do it._ My laughter fills the whole garden.

II: Invitation, De Novo

Once inside our apartment, I dial Anna-chan. She's on a job interview today. I wished her luck before she left. Maybe I'll make this her reward.

"Hello?" Anna-chan asks.

I sit up on the couch. "How did it go, Anna-chan," I ask.

"Good, I'm really hopeful."

"I'm happy to hear that, my love. Listen... got any plans tonight?"

"Why?"

I can't help but smile. "You'll see." I hang up before she speaks. I've got her and now I have work to do.

III: Leaves

I greet Anna-chan at the door with a kiss.

"Mmm," she murmurs. "How was your day?"

"Boring," I answer. "It's good to be home."

"Awww," she pouted. "Any way I can help?" she asks.

I give her a mischievous smile. "Well," I begin. "Come along and you shall see." I lean down to nibble on her left ear. She gasped. And that little sound tells me everything. I waste no time leading her to our room.

Anna-chan drops onto the futon and places her arms above her head, helpless. "Take me," her eyes tell me. "My body is yours."

I stoop down for a kiss. My hands automatically reach for her dress. I let my fingers feel the soft white cotton. Before I know it, the dress hits the floor. Her tongue darts into my mouth without warning. A shock races up my spine. The demon in my head is already poking his head out, checking out the scene. I have to take in a deep breath to push him back. _Stay in control. Everything has to go as planned. Keep it together._

Anna-chan slides my shirt over my head. I pull her closer to me and her thighs clamp onto either side of me. I reach between us, fumbling her crotch. The wetness of her panties make me smile. Anna-chan takes hold of her belt, in an attempt to remove it. I gently shove her hands away. Anna-chan looks up at me, dreamy-eyed.

"No?" she asks.

I smile as I shake my head. "Not yet," I whisper. I reach for her white lace bra and begin to unhook it. My lips sink down to her neck. The sweet taste consumes me utterly.

 _I… I… I can't hold back anymore! I have to act now!_

IV: Seeds

I make quick work of removing my trousers and boxers, discarding them on the floor. I sit up and start shucking off the rest of my clothes, keeping the belt close at hand for later use.

Anna smiles at the change in my demeanor.

"Asato-kun," she coos.

I begin to daydream as I roll down her panties. In my head, Anna-chan's body aches to be pleasured. My demon agrees.

"No," I say.

Small whimpers escape from her lips "Why not?" she asks.

"Not here," I whisper. I grab hold of her shoulders and teleport out to my garden.

Anna-chan rests under the gardenias planted for her. I smile at the beauty lying under me.

"Asato-kun," she murmurs.

I place my finger to her lips. "Shhh, you just lie there and enjoy yourself," I command.

My wife ceases all speech, and silently obeys my command.

"Very good," I tell her. "Hands out."

Anna holds her arms above her breasts. From a nearby bush, I draw out a fuda. I chant a spell and the paper turns to ropes tightened around her wrists. I sit back and admire my work.

"Close your legs," I tell her. Anna-chan narrows her eyes at me.

"What?" she asks.

"I want to try something different," I tell her. "So, please?"

Despite being uneasy, Anna-chan draws her legs closed. I wrap my belt around her ankles. Once I tighten it, I gladly climb on top, kissing her roughly.

V: Fantasy Garden

 _-Violet Eyes-_

 _Brightly colored tulips led me to my next destination as if in a peaceful dream. They form a stairway upwards. I knew she was at the top, waiting._

 _Find me! Love me!_

 _I had no choice but to follow._

 _Flowers surrounded me as I walked. White blossoms formed overhead. Their fragrance pulled me forward._

 _Come to me! Come to me!_

 _The petals spoke through her. Yes, my love, I am coming. The blossoms changed from white to indigo. Their angelic pull dragged me further up the path._

 _Find me! Find me! Find me! Pinkish-red flowers awaited me at the gate. One touch of the petals and I was inside the holy garden._

 _Garden lights danced around me. Alice slept under the gardenia bushes in her blue dress with black and white striped stockings. The fireflies circled her peaceful expression. I smiled as I walked by. Under the willow tree, humming birds flew around two fairies, one wood and one snow, engaged in a kiss. I bowed my head and walked by._

 _I finally arrived at the biggest cherry tree in the center of the garden. My heart did little flips in my chest. The hazel-green eyed angel sat waiting in her yellow kimono for me. She held out her hand I took it with love. One kiss aroused our heaven._

VI: Petals

I lay on Anna-chan, panting. I feel perfect in this gardenia cloud. _Perfect, just perfect._


	22. Fear of Flying

_Chapter Summary: After an evening of passionate love making, Asato-kun and his beloved bride lie totally boneless, barely moving, panting, slicked in each other's sweat. They're enjoying the wanton feeling of of being tangled together in their sheets with sticky skin and sex hair._

 _Tired and aching, they've drifted happily into peaceful slumber. Each secretly longing to have utterly possess the other as soon they awaken._

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-One: Fear of Flying:_

-Anna-

I: I am Loved

I lay on our futon, awaiting his love. The soft rain pouring outside doesn't ease my excited nerves as much as one might expect. Maybe it's because his dull violet eyes are staring me down as if I'm a slice of freshly-baked dark chocolate cake. I'm stripped down to my black and red satin bra and panties. The dim lights from our bright red paper lanterns cast a soft glow on that perfectly highlights my curves. The ropes made from his fuda binds me to the futon. Asato-kun stands above me trying his best to hide any trace of emotion as he slides off his trousers. I can tell his cock is hungry for me. Maybe even starving. I can see it straining against the fabric of his boxers.

I gulp and worry my lower lip as I remember what a big boy he is. His technique as such is aggressive, and often leaves me sore, but I love every minute of it. Tonight will be no different. His eyes tell me, "I am going to devour you." My cheeks turn bright red as I steal a quick glance at the tent in his boxers.

"Take me," I say in a hoarse whisper. He places his finger to my trembling lips.

"I will, my sweet," Asato-kun tells me. "Just relax. Just relax." His lips meet with mine. "Relax." The heat uncoils in my spine and between my legs. His hands slip behind my back. They very touch excites me, forcing my tongue to dart towards his lips. I don't know whether I want to grab him, or the sheets. Sometimes, he struggles with my bras but tonight, the hooks come easily undone in his skilled hands. One at a time.

He's teasing me as he pretends to fight the tiny hooks, so I relax and enjoy his little game.

 _Oh, you're evil!_ Butterflies flutter in my stomach because I already know what's coming next. The outcome is the same, it's the journey that excites me most.

His tongue teases mine as he reaches the bottom of the bra. When the last hook pops loose, his mouth moves down to my right shoulder, gently sucking. He grabs my bra and flings it away. It lands somewhere near the door. He turns his attention back to me and doesn't hesitate to playfully sink his teeth into my skin.

"Oh!" I protest as I squirm in my bindings. His violet eyes glance upwards.

"You don't know the half of it," I read in his gaze. Asato-kun's mouth moves deliberately down to my breasts. My toes curl when he flicks my hardened nipples with the tip of his tongue.

 _Mmmph! This feels good._

Asato-kun is eyeing me hungrily, now. He sits up with a smirk. When he finally drops his boxers, my face feels like it's on fire.

"I haven't gotten to the good part yet," my husband announces. "Are you ready for me?" My eyes grow wide and I gulp nervously.

"Yes!" I yelp.

Asato-kun raises an eyebrow. "Yes, what?" he asks.

I close my eyes as I breathe in. "Yes, my master!" I cry at the top of my lungs. I feel his fingers brush away loose strands of hair from my forehead.

"That's better," my _master_ says. My soaked panties end up on the floor with the rest of the clothes. He wastes no time using his fuda again to bind my ankles to the corners of the futon. I'm left exposed and bond by his ropes, spread out and aching for him. Asato-kun begins to take me with an open mouthed kiss as he pulls me into his sexual world.

II: Swans Flowers

 _-Hazel Eyes-_

 _I awoke in the baby pink sky this morning. My long auburn hair floated around in the white cloud supporting my body. My mouth was agape as if waiting for something or someone to kiss me._

 _I didn't remember what happened last night. It started to rain minutes earlier; I could smell the freshness of the earth. The coolness didn't stir me as the little pink butterflies fluttered above my head. Fat koi fish swam below me in the sky. I rested my hands on my chest. I could feel him nearby. He's waiting for me in our garden paradise. I drew my eyes closed, pressing my lips together. My heart pounded out its own excited rhythm._

 _Excite me! Excite me! Excite me! Excite me!_

 _I felt a small pulse in my hand. I opened my eyes and looked down to see a little pink lotus blossom resting on my palm. Petals rained on my head as he called me again. It didn't take my body long to start sinking down towards the earth. I had no choice but to go to him._

Come to me. I am waiting for your love!

 _By the time my feet rest upon the carpet of cherry blossom petals, I am reunited with my beloved in our garden of pink. He pulled me into his strong arms and kissed me on my forehead._

" _Welcome home," he whispered in my ear. I rested my head on his chest._

" _I am home," I said barely above a whisper._

III: Sex (I'm a…)

 _He took me into our secret place in our holy garden. He dressed me in the finest red silk for our private party. Violet eyes gaze upon me as my hair blew in the breeze mixed with the scent of tiny cherry blossoms. My tiny heart-shaped earrings held the rest of my love for him. I am blushing as I think of him._

" _What do you desire of me?" I asked. My voice sounded so meek. By the way he looked at me he could tell that I felt so small as I stood shyly in front of him. My lover strode closer to me._

" _Tell me who you really are," he said, lifting my chin. I stood silently staring deep into his hungry violet eyes. His lips nearly brush mine as he spoke. I looked at him with a dreamy daze in my eyes. My breath became heavier as I pressed our lips together._

" _I can be anything you want me to be," I answered._

 _He pulled me into his strong arms. I could feel his heart pounding against my cheek._ _"But what is your real name?" he asked._

" _My real name?" I glance upwards._

" _Yes."_

 _I slowly shook my head side to side. "I… I don't know it…" Something inside of me didn't want me to cross further than we already had. I wanted him to be closer to me, but I still wanted to keep a little piece of me to myself._ _He pressed a kiss on my trembling lips. "I will have to give you a name." He kissed me as he buried his fingers in my hair. This time, I kissed him. But my heart warred with my pride about what I really wanted._

 _His hand pressed against my breast, and I realized that I hadn't decided what my identity would be in this scenario._ _He pinned me down against the sea of cherry blossom petals. As my hair spilled over the sweet-scented pink petals, he stripped off his robes. I took in his naked beauty. The growing hunger in my head ate away at my judgement._

 _The feel of his fingertips against my skin made me shake as he slid my dress over my head. A warm breeze swirled around my naked body. The petals fell on my hair. He sank down for another kiss and I became drunk from the taste of his lips. He pinned my wrists as he planted tiny butterfly kisses on my neck._

 _Pleasure clouded my mind. Who am I? Who am I? He entered me and a dull pain raced through me. My beloved dulled my pain with another kiss. I was still uncertain who I was as he darted his tongue into my mouth. I ached to hold him, but he had pinned my wrists against our sea of cherry blossom petals._

 _I couldn't tell who was screaming. Was that him or me? Did I really hear screaming? The rush has distorted my sense of gravity. The harder he pounded into me, the more I desired him. This ritual felt different from all of the others that we danced in the past. I felt as if he was completing me for the first time. Before, we were just playing a game, comforting each other's loneliness. Tonight, my lover wanted to fully commit to me. Yet, I still didn't know what I wanted from him._ _I wrapped his legs around his waist, threw back my head and moaned when he let up for air. I could see myself falling over the edge into an ecstatic freefall. But the final decision was made for me. Take me! Use me! Love me! Love me! Love me!_

 _A haze filled my eyes. Suddenly, something broke inside of me. Maybe it was broken all along and I've now just noticed it. At this point, my mind doesn't seem to care about anything at all as he pleasured me. Drowning in shower of delicate pink blossoms. My body ached to hold him; but still, he refused to let go of my wrists. But my nearly reveled in my newfound sense of brokenness._

 _What… What is this?_

 _My eyes flew open as he held my wrists together. The answer had been staring me down the entire time. It took a long while for me to finally see it. I gasped in ecstasy._ _He stole another kiss from me just seconds before I saw it come together. He darted his tongue into my mouth one more time before I sensed him reaching his limit. That's when my mind's eye flew open._

 _Wait! This is…_

 _I arched my hips to catch the product of his love. I… I… "I can't take it anymore!" I cried I shuddered in the intense wave before our bodies relaxed in the darkness. A tired, wanton smile lit my face as he rested his head on my bosom. When I had my answer to my internal questions, I admired his peaceful sleeping face._

 _By the deep red sundown, I rose to my feet with my now white dress falling to my hips. Two black wings grew from my back out of ecstasy. He grabbed me by the waist from behind and kissed me on the neck._

" _I love you," he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and drew in a heavy deep breath as he kissed my neck again._

IV: Pleasure Night

 _I opened my eyes as I hear tiny giggles above our heads. We weren't alone tonight. I looked up and saw three pairs of eyes staring down upon us. My three graces stood watching us. I knew their names. Desire wore a red kimono and commanded her younger sisters. Her own lust poured out of her through her black lacquered fan._

 _To her right, Love's kimono was purple. She's flirty and girlish. She winked at my lover from behind her indigo fan. Love showed no shame in those she chose to shower with affection. I understood her because she and I bonded the most quickly out of all three graces._

 _Ecstasy was the baby of the trio in her light blue kimono. She was quiet, but secretly naughty. Her red fan was open next to my head. I looked at all three ladies. Judging by the looks on their faces, I knew they weren't here solely to watch over us._

 _. The Graces snapped their fans closed. "Yes?" I wondered aloud._

" _We have come to take you to the wedding," Desire said._

 _I tilted my head. "What?"_

 _Her sisters covered me under a large pink blanket. Before I knew it, it had wrapped itself around my body and turned into a wedding kimono. A dark pink obi encircled my waist. In my right hand, there formed a pink and white paper umbrella. The cherry blossoms flew around me like a snowstorm. I feebly shielded myself._

" _What is this?!" I shouted. Before me, an old bridge arose across the light gold river. When the cherry blossom petal storm finally died down, I found myself alone._

V: Lost Paradise?

 _I looked around through the whitish-pink haze. I didn't understand anything that was happening to me and the pond below the bridge couldn't answer my questions._ Why me? _Why did he love me? I am nobody. I had no name and still he desires me. The lotus blossoms all sing to me in the water. "Go to him! Go to him! Go to him!"_

 _At first, I trembled. "But I have no name."_

" _Go to him! Go to him!"_

 _I lowered my eyes. "Is it really okay?" An orange butterfly landed on my finger. Only one message made me change my mind._

I am waiting for you.

 _I raced across the bridge. My heart sang out its own excited song that it had been before my day of awakening. Love me! Love me! Love me! On the other side, I met my lover. Fire surrounded his body as he turned to face me. I embraced with the grip of a lovesick, needy bride. I looked up at him with a new love in my eyes._

" _Love me!" I shouted._

" _I will," he said. We shared a kiss as an oath in our garden of cherry blossom pink._

VI: Sated

Asato-kun and I lie totally boneless. Barely moving, panting, slicked in each other's sweat. I smile to myself as he sleeps. I like the wanton feeling of being tangled together in our sheets with sticky skin and sex hair.

I continue to smile. And drift happily into slumber, tired and aching. Longing to have him utterly possess me again as soon as he awakens.


	23. Principles of Love

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Principles of Love:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Blessed

The sun is out this morning. But that's not on my mind right now as Anna-chan sleeps peacefully in my arms. I kiss her on the forehead and sigh. Mornings like this are perfect. My angel with me, this happy feeling, I couldn't ask for more. Okay, I still have work, but even that can't bring me down. _Six months already, huh?_ It doesn't feel like it. I brush my lips against Anna-chan's forehead again.

"I love you," I whisper. She looks up, still partly asleep. I smile at her.

"Good morning," I whisper. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," she nods.

I kiss her on the forehead. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," Anna-chan says back. We share another kiss.

II: Dressing Up

Anna-chan has another interview today. I watch her pick out something to wear.

"You'll do great!" I reassure her, from the comfort of our bed.

"Thank you," she replies. Anna-chan picks out a black skirt and white blouse. "How does this look?"

"Good," I replied.

Anna-chan glances over at me from the mirror. Somehow, I enjoy watching her getting dressed as much as I do stripping her. The skirt goes on first, then she slides her blouse over her scars.

"Don't you have work today?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say, waving her off.

"Shouldn't you get going?"

"I will." I lean forward, smiling. "I'll go after you leave." Anna-chan raises an eyebrow at me.

"Why?" she asks.

"Does there have to be a reason?" I ask. She buttons up her blouse without a word.

"Good luck today," I tell her.

"Thank you," Anna-chan says, picking up a pair of black stockings. _Why is it so sexy for a woman to put on stockings?_ I quickly shake my head. _No, it's too early for that! Stop it!_ I happen to look up and see Anna-chan staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Is something wrong?" she asks.

"Nothing!" I lie.

"Okay…" she says with an unconvinced tone.

"Look, just forget it!" I shout red in the face. My wife bursts into laughter.

"Shut up!" I yell. Her laughing grows louder. I lower my head, sighing. _Why do I keep walking into these?_

Once she calms down, Anna-chan kisses me on the lips. "See you tonight." She leaps off the futon and heads out the door. Afterwards, I go to work as well.

III: Our Lament

Today, I am reminded of one more hitch in our marriage. While out on a case, I take a small break in the local park. As I sit on a bench, a couple walks past me arm in arm. A man and woman in their late twenties to early thirties. Perhaps she's his wife or girlfriend. The woman is seven months pregnant. Her man, despite his many scary-looking tattoos, would stop occasionally to rub on the mother's belly and talk to their unborn baby.

That will never be Anna-chan and me.

I am dead and Anna-chan's body is basically sterile. We will never be parents. She won't enjoy being a mother and me a father. I sigh and look up at the big blue sky hanging above. _Maybe we can adopt? Maybe…_

IV: Fiery Chemistry

I miss our bed again. Anna-chan makes want to teach her new tricks. I find myself wanting to get back to that sex store each day. I almost forgot what they could be like. Love swings, vibrators, lubes, handcuffs, toys, I could go on here. I smile at myself over my paperwork.

Damn, I'm getting horny again. I draw in a deep breath. Right, work first, sexy time later. I can do this. I smirk as I finish up my paperwork.

V: Tokyo Date

Anna-chan and I decide to go to Chijou Tokyo for our date tonight.

"Where do you want to go?" I kiss her on the cheek.

She takes hold of my arm as she sweetly replies "Anywhere is fine."

"Let's eat first," I whisper.

"Alright," she says.

We end up at a new restaurant in a hidden Chinese neighborhood. I spend the whole night thinking about love. Ours is a strange path. Most of it came unplanned. We just kissed, slept together, fell in love, moved in, and got married. Do we regret any of it? No! I would happily do it all again. I know Anna-chan would do the same.

"How is your dinner?" I ask.

"It's good," she answers.

"I love you," I tell her.

"I love you too," she says back. After dinner, I pick up the tab.

We don't do much for the rest of our date. For the heck of it, Anna-chan and I ride around on a subway for the rest of the evening. There aren't many people around tonight; it feels perfect like this. My wife lays her head on my shoulder and sighs.

I spot an elderly couple sitting across from us. I can tell they are still in love just by looking at them. Will that be Anna-chan and me in the years to come? The old man looks at me with a rather curious look on his face. I smile and rest my hand on Anna-chan's knee. He squeezes his wife's hand. He and I are no different. We love our wives dearly.

VI: Starts with a Kiss

When we arrive at our front door, Anna-chan kisses me.

"Would you like to come in?" she asks. I grin at her like a perverted schoolboy as I enjoyed where this latest game was going to head tonight.

"Sure!" I answer.


	24. Bath Time

_Chapter Twenty-Three: Bath Time:_

-Anna-

I: Alone

I close my eyes as I sink down into a warm relaxing tub of lightly scented water. It feels so good on my skin as the stress slides down my back. I love my alone time. Now I know why Papa enjoyed taking baths. There's something soothing about water. I lean back in the tub far as far as I can, and allow the water to cover me completely. I let my mind drift away, but my toes curl as Asato-kun enters my mind.

II: Delight

My husband is always in my naughtiest thoughts. He excites me. My body aches to feel his hands all over my skin. The thought of his mouth on my neck makes me tremble. I love nights like this one. The sound of rain pouring down outside somehow makes it feel more intense. It was raining on the first night we made love. Asato-kun's been my one and only lover. I once almost gave myself to Henry, but found that I couldn't go through with it. Looking back, I am glad that I waited for Asato-kun. I feel myself blush again as I sink into the steamy bath water.

III: Box

In my mind, there sit two boxes before me; one for Papa and the other for Asato-kun. When I'm like this, I fill the boxes. My stuffed Totoro, Doraemon backpack, red-haired Rika-chan doll, Aunt Kirika's bracelet, and her diary keys go in Papa's box. My wedding kimono, wedding band, hair clips, and cake topper goes in Asato-kun's box.

My necklace is a tough one.

Papa bought the little golden cat necklace, but Asato-kun fixed it. Both assigned it to maintain my kitsune, but which box does my necklace go in? I look down at the cat amulet as it sits on my breasts. Whose box do you belong in? I have yet to decide.

IV: Wasted Day

I lean over the edge of the tub. Tonight excites me, but today bored me. I still haven't heard back from the counseling center. I frown at myself. _Don't tell me I'll be rejected._ I can't stand staying at home day after day. I am not the domestic-type. Sure, the apartment's clean, but that's it. Research doesn't help anymore. I sit lean back, and stare at the ceiling. _Please let me get hired. Please let me get hired. Please let me get hired!_ I puff up my cheeks and heave a hot heavy sigh.

However my days go when I'm alone with nothing but my thoughts, Asato-kun makes my nights better. Tonight, he plans to spoil me. His text he sent shocks to my brain as I read it.

 _Wait for me naked. I want to crawl inside you and wrap you around me like a blanket._

The last part makes me blush. He's improving on sexy texts.

V: Heated

The warm water is getting to my head. Asato-kun sometimes suggests that I soak in the tub. Now I can see why. I can't help but to think about what's coming next. I can barely think straight anymore as the warmth from the steam colors my cheeks. My toes curl.

 _Ooo!_ I can't wait any longer! I lift myself out of the tub, dripping all over the bathroom floor.

I swaddle myself in a big fluffy towel, and make my exit.

The water might grow cold in the tub, but we won't. I smile as I open the door.

VI: Good Evening

Asato-kun sits on our futon waiting for me in nothing but his boxers. He must have slipped in when I was lost in my thoughts. I can feel the excitement coursing through me as I look at him.

"Waiting long?" I ask.

"No." He raked his fingers through his hair and looked at me mischievously as he drank me in.

I opened my towel, and allowed it to glide over my curves and down to the bedroom floor in reply.


	25. Master

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Master:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Hungry Demon

He's back tonight. My eyes rest on Anna-chan and there's only one thought in mind. Or is it that damned demon again? I'm not sure. All I know is there's a voice in the back of my head growing louder each passing moment. It's tormenting me. Daring me.

 _Take her! Strip her bare and pound her until she begs you to stop! Do it, man! Do it now!_

Of course, I feel must comply. The demon must be fed, after all...

I sit up on our futon as Anna-chan stands before me, patiently awaiting my instructions.

"Anna-chan," I bark. "Undress for me."

Her eyes flicker with excitement. In my head, I'm already deep inside her.

 _Yes, my love -you know you want this. Well okay, be a good girl tonight and you'll get it._

She slowly peels off the cute little yellow sundress that she wore today. It slithers down her curves and it pools at her feet. She covers herself and lowers her eyes to the floor.

"Wait," I say, putting up my hand. "Let me get a good look at you."

She reluctantly brings hands to her sides. My eyes focus on her bra and panties. _Mmm, bright yellow and pink tonight; that looks fun._ Her underwear always look so cute.

"Very good," I tell her. "You may continue..."

She reaches for the clasp of her bra. I have to swallow hard, and my nose begins to bleed. Her bra doesn't make a sound as she removes it and flings it to be the floor. The sight of her full round bosoms makes my head spin. _Get it together._

 _Don't lose control, dammit! You are the master here. Act like it!_

A devilish smile creeps across my face as she sheepishly lets her panties slide down to her ankles and she steps out of them without uttering a single sound.

"Come," I demand. Patting my lap for emphasis. She stares at me in daze.

"I won't bite," I insist. "Not to hard, anyway," I wink.

Anna-chan walks over and sits on my lap. I flip her over, onto her back and kneel down to lick her. From her ankle to inner thigh. Already, my hunger buzzes out of control. I must take her now.

II: Taste

I nuzzle her on the ear. "You hungry?" She opens her mouth to speak, but I press my finger to her lips.

"Don't talk, just nod," I say. Anna-chan nods coyly. Her blushing makes this game much better.

"Good," I tell her. I unzip my trousers and slide them off. My boxers follow suit. "Open up," I say. Anna-chan pulls herself up onto her elbows, then sinks to her knees before me. I smile wickedly as I take in each gesture with great delight.

* * *

 _The priestess wandered around in the snow. She blithely twirled her plum blossom umbrella as she kept the falling flakes out of her russet hair. Her white kimono trailed around her small feet._

 _The priestess glanced up at the sky. Somehow, the tiny flakes reminded her of lost souls as they fluttered on the wind._ So pure and so fragile _, she thought. The priestess looked out in the distance and noticed a raft with two men floating down the river._

 _Suddenly, a breeze wafted around her ears. Even as the snow fell the sun glowed brightly overhead. Amaterasu floated down to the priestess. Her bright red kimono could drown out the sun that she stood for. Today, Amaterasu had one bidding. She descended into the priestess' body._

Take, eat.

 _The vessel knelt down and picked up a handful of snow. She shoved the entire handful into her mouth. The cold burned her cheeks, but she needed more. The priestess stuffed more snow into her mouth. Freezing sensations came over her as she filled herself. The priestess just could not stop eating the snow. However, the vessel noticed something wrong with her. Everything around her began to turn dark._ What? Why? Why is it getting so dark?

 _The blackness of the sea suddenly blurred her eyes._

III: Control

I gently stroke Anna-chan's hair. The fuda I slipped over her eyes is working. A small gasp escapes her.

"Shhh," I whisper. "It's okay. It's okay." I lean down to her head. "Just keep going." Once Anna-chan relaxes, she picks up again. I close my eyes and throw back my head, moaning as I take more in. The demon in my head cheers her on.

 _Feed me more! I must consume you completely!_

Suddenly, he wants more.

IV: Overpowering

I sweep Anna-chan into my arms. She tries to open her mouth to speak.

"Unh-uh," I tell her. "No talking."

Her hidden eyes turn toward me as I roughly kiss her neck. The taste of her skin is all that it takes to draw me further still into the demon's control.

"Pinch your nipples and play with your breasts for me, Anna-chan. I want to watch you pleasure yourself. Then I'm going to make you come. Hard…"

I can feel my cock hardening as she dutifully complies.

The demon has full control by this point. I smirk as Anna-chan's hands move to her lovely breasts.

I sit up, licking my lips. "Now, I return the favor," I tell her in a low growl.

I sink down, part her knees and begin my explorations. The little panting noises she makes race up my spine like an electrical current.

V: Lotus Pond

 _The blind priestess awoke in sea of swirling black water. The scent of honey filled her nose._ Where… Where am I?

 _Bubbles floated around her as Amaterasu spoke to her again. "Let the blossoms guide you back," she whispered. The priestess jerked her head upwards. Her mind's eye caught a spectacular sight. Little pink lotus flowers bloomed before her blurry eyes. The bubbles rose with a siren song. The smell of honey drew the blind priestess closer to their growing path. Lily pads caressed her heels as she strode toward the sound. The faster she moved, the more blossoms grew before her._

 _They led to a big lotus flower near the surface. The smell overwhelmed the blinded priestess. She could feel the stars in the sky. The big lotus began to open when the priestess got close to its petals. She made a loud gasp._

" _Wow!" she yelped. A dark-haired angel sat naked in the middle of the lotus. The free flowing honey around the angel led the priestess back to the surface._

VI: No Calls

Usually, I don't plan well. But, tonight is different.

While Anna-chan sleeps, I turn off our phones and disconnect the main line. _Sorry but, there'll be no interruptions tonight. This is our time..._

I tenderly brush a few strands of hair away from her forehead, and sweetly kiss my beloved Anna-chan's beautiful pouty lips.


	26. Shared Madness

_Author's Note: I would like to take a little time out to thank the_ _lovely_ _MizUndahStood for helping me making this hot story hotter and more romantic. She adds a more intimate feel to this than I ever did. So, thanks_ _MizUndahStood! Now, back to the story..._

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-Five: Shared Madness:_

-Anna-

I: Crazy Love

 _Love me! Love me! Love me! Devour me!_

Asato-kun's become an addiction to me. I am mad with love. The rush gives me a thrill that I never knew exist before I met him. I never felt this when I was with Henry. Words have yet to describe what exactly this is with Asato-kun and I. He pins me against the wall. The look in his eyes is so hungry that I shiver.

"What do you want tonight?" Asato-kun asks. I press my lips together. I don't even hesitate with my answer tonight: "I just want you and nothing else."

 _I want you… Take me! Take me now!_

My tone is just as commanding as the look in his eyes. He kisses me so passionately that the intensity of his attentions make my knees wobble. My face is flush, and I feel a sudden rush of emotions. Part of me feels that I must give in to this sudden tidal wave of lust.

 _Take me! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!_

He pins me down on our futon. My lips curve into a wanton smile at the sight of him hovering over me. I know what's coming next. He plants another kiss on my lips. I reach up and circle my arms around his neck. A slight feeling of madness takes over with each touch. His teeth meet with my ear again. Keeping silent becomes more and more impossible as passion and lust course through me, and I am ready to become his once more.

 _I love you! Take me, Asato-kun! Do with me what you will…_

II: Rapture

 _She waited among the white-blue blossoms. The low hum in the trees inform her that he's coming home today. The bright but soft winter sun gently caressed her cool skin. She smiles as she remembered his letter by heart. That's why she wears her light blue wedding dress today. They will wed when he comes home._

 _In the distance, the bride saw his boat pulling into shore. She raced into the water to flag him down. He could see her from the bow of the boat, the young man waved and smiled at his eager bride. She swam out to the boat, and met him there._

" _Welcome home!" she said as he pulled her out of the water and swept her into his arms. Her beloved couldn't help but smile._

" _I'm home," he whispered in her hair. They shared a kiss on the boat. Back on shore, the bride's two hand maidens giggled as they watched her reunite with her beau. The blonde one with her feather headdress shook her head._

" _Oh no!" she wailed. "She ruined her dress."_

" _She's in love, let her be..." the dark-haired maiden with a silver headpiece said._

" _But," the blonde interrupted._

" _It's fine," her dark-haired sister said. The other hand maiden silently watched as the bride embrace her lover._

III: Silly

We are lounging about quite happily this morning as we lie tangled together in our sheets. Asato-kun looks like a child in peaceful repose. I smile at his sleeping face and lightly kiss him on the nose. _My_ _big baby!_

I'm sure that he's as crazy as I am. The rain, heat, summer, love - each play a different role as they conspire in our shared madness. Each day, it intensifies and runs nearly out of control. Not that I mind at all. I love this madness. It makes me warm inside. Today Asato-kun has time off and he's taking me somewhere special. He won't tell me where yet.

At seven o'clock, Asato-kun stands near the front door, smiling.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

I walk over to his side. "Yes," I say.

"Then, let's go," he says, as we head out the door.

IV: Wicked

We end up in a fancy hotel in Tokyo; a place that hasn't even opened yet. I look around, unsure what to say as Asato-kun smiles at me.

"So what do you think?" he asks.

I turn around, eyebrow raised. "Won't we get in trouble?" I ask.

"No. We won't…" he says, shaking his head. He pulls me into his arms and hoarsely whispers: "We're the only ones here."

"Oh…" I murmur.

Asato-kun leads me into the hotel bar. I climb onto a barstool and perch myself cross legged. My desire peaks as he stares hungrily into my eyes. I swallow hard, and shift in my seat as I start to recognize the familiar heat of lust beginning. I am acutely aware of my growing feeling of want and agitation as dampness between my legs consumes my thoughts. His hands are warm and they move up my thighs so deliberately. He expertly rolls down my purple and black lace panties, and my thighs seem to open for him - as if on command.

* * *

 _Tonight, I am your beloved concubine. I willingly present myself to you as I lie upon satin sheets, my body lavishly clothed in fishnets, and black lace. Topped with a glistening string of pearls at my throat. He spoils me night after night. He drowns me in love. I don't need or want for anything at all. He is all I need._

" _I love you," I whisper. "Make me yours!" He doesn't laugh at me or treat me like trash. He truly loves me._

V: Princess

 _I sat in my woods of bright pink cherry blossoms. My kimono is made of equally pink silk. I strum a song of love on my golden swan harp. He will hear my song echo throughout the woods and come to me. I am his princess after all._

 _Every night, I play my song. He comes and wraps me in his love. Tonight will be no different. My knight came up behind me and embraced me. His scent sends my mind to heaven._

" _Love only me," he commands._

 _Yes! Yes, I will and I do! I love you so much… I don't even know how to stop if I could._

Asato-kun pulls me close enough so that his lips brush my ear. "It's even better in the Sky Room."

VI: Sounds of Tokyo

The Sky Room looks down upon the city. The room is filled with spectacular vistas of the glittering city below. I feel like a goddess up here. As Asato-kun makes love to me against the glass, I can hear sounds of the bustling city below. Not just cars, traffic, lights, and shops, but the people below as well.

I hear the voices below wafting through my brain. almost as if their thoughts have melded with my own. Though I almost cannot grasp it in this state of ecstasy, I find that I cannot turn away from each whisper and moan. They are overjoyed, depressed, enraged, and they are some are even in love. Their thoughts run round and round. I feel like I'm eavesdropping on them, but the cacophony of voices adds energy and force to each thrust Asato-kun makes. The higher we go, the more the sounds inside in my head rise in pitch and fervor. In my mind, I chase them down like the high that Asato-kun is pleased to give me night after night. I don't want the voices to leave me. However, I do find the quiet I crave after our climax. I lean forward, half naked torso pressed against the glass, panting.

"Can I hear the sounds of Tokyo like this forever?" I ask, breathless.

"Excuse me?" Asato-kun huffs.

With a tired smile, I shake my head as I put the evening's events into perspective. Each love making session with Asato-kun has been an adventure and a revelation.

He is my forever love. My body and mind are freely given to him with a grateful heart.


	27. Body II

_Chapter Twenty-Six: Body II:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Mimi

I know one of her weaknesses. Discovered it completely by accident. With one tiny nip of Anna-chan's ears, she melts. Though she tries to deny it, her body betrays her. Knowing this makes me feel mischievous.

I nuzzle the shell of her ear, and she giggles like a little girl. So I decided to move in for the kill. I capture her earlobe between my lips, and hum playfully. When I begin to flick it with the tip of my tongue, her cheeks flush. Her breathing intensifies, but she tries her best to hide it as I continue. She's aware of her arousal, and now I am too; because her body begins to go boneless as her limbs grow slack beneath me.

I lay on top and take in each sigh and moan. Anna-chan is absolutely beautiful when she's like this. Her love sounds excite me, and makes me want her more and more each passing second.

She doesn't even know what she's in for. I plan on leaving her speechless before we're done.

II: Te

I marvel at her hands. They're so small, and delicate; almost like those of a child. Her fingers are long, graceful and slender. Today, Anna-chan's nails are painted in her favorite midnight blue color. Hotaru did a good job suggesting that color for my wife. Good thing - It looks great on Anna-chan, so she's decided to stick with it.

"It just grew on me," she said. I can't help but agree.

She's become quite skilled with her hands. It surprises me that she's learned so many naughty little tricks so quickly. Her skin is so soft, and smooth. I shiver as I think about those lovely fingers wrapped around my member.

III: Mune

I almost snicker out loud as I think about this next bit. I'm trying to be mature about this, but it's so hard sometimes. There's a part of me loves her breasts. I can go on and on about them. Her breasts are just that beautiful. Eleven years ago when I met her, she was nowhere near as voluptuous as she is now. Though it'd be unkind to say it - She used to be flat-cheated when I first met her. Eleven years have made a world of difference!

They grew into handsome, full D cups. Okay, a Japanese "D" cup, but still…

Her breasts aren't too heavy. Yet, they're not too perky, either. They fit perfectly into my hands. Her nipples are just as beautiful. My mouth seems drawn to them. I can't get enough.

I love everything about her breasts. Their size, beautiful shape, softness…

I'm getting harder by the second. Sitting here thinking about them makes me crave her.

IV: Ashi

Anna-chan has pretty legs. Her thighs are thick and soft, but very shapely. I like to tease her about them sometimes, but she knows how much I enjoy her body.

Her calves are slender and nicely toned. Nibbling the back of her knees arouses me. Her ankles have the same effect on me as well. Her feet are small like her hands, and she keeps her toenails painted the same color as her fingernails.

Sometimes when she's asleep, lying on her stomach, I lift the sheet just to let my eyes trail down to her legs, and stare almost lasciviously at her calves and ankles. She's never known that I do this. I want to reach out and touch her, but I never do.

Hmm… _Maybe I can…?_ I shake my head. Nah! I really shouldn't. _Should I_?

V: Oshiri

Here is my second favorite part of her - I love her ass _so much_. Excuse me for saying all of this, but I can't help but admire how gorgeous she is.

Where to begin? Her ass has a lovely shape, and it's just firm enough for my taste. I smile at the thought of how tight it felt being inside her for the first time when I we began exploring anal love play last year. The craving makes want more.

Unfortunately, she isn't too comfortable about showing me the scars on her back. I want more, but that's going to be a challenge. I press my lips together and growl in frustration at the notion of what it's going to take. I just have to have more anal and I know what needs to be done.

VI: Chitsu

No excuses, I'm just going to be extremely blunt about this - There are no words describing how good her pussy is. I shut my eyes as that old demon of mine is inside my head, laughing like the fuck monster he is while I describe this.

Mmmph! I can go on and on about it. And, though I can't help it, a bead of drool forms in the corner of my mouth as I think of her this way.

Anna-chan's pretty little quim is sweeter than Lotte Shio, and just as much fun to play with.

I want her so much right now. I almost want to take her in her sleep, but there's no sport in that. She deserves her rest.

Something tells me she's going to need every ounce of strength she has to wrestle with my demon. Poor thing…


	28. Favor

_Chapter Twenty-Seven: Favor:_

-Mother-

I: Request

Anna asked a bold and unusual favor of me this afternoon.

"What?" I ask.

"I want you to make love with Asato-kun," she plainly states. "I give you permission to enjoy my husband tonight in any way you see fit," she giggles like an idiot.

"Why?" I'm moved to inquire. Her stupid giggling makes me suspicious. "Why?" I ask again.

"Isn't it obvious?" Anna asks.

"No…" I shrugged.

She continued giggling and leaned on my shoulder. "You have to be nice to my husband. Besides…" Her lips touch my ear, and she whispered - "I think you like him too."

My face burns red. "L-L-Liar!"

"Will you do it?" she quirked a mischievous brow.

I groan and roll my eyes. "Fine! I'll do it."

Anna hugs me from behind. "Thank you so much! You won't regret it."

I frown, puffing up my cheeks. "Anything to shut you up."

"Yeah, right…" she snark, with a wink.

II: Seduction

Little does my daughter know, I play my game well; I've had years to practice. Men are easy targets after all. Tsuzuki should be no different than the rest. He's a man; nothing more, nothing less. And they're all the same. Son in law included.

I walk into their living room, and make myself comfortable. I sit on the couch and await his arrival. Tsuzuki should be home soon.

I'm still frowning at this whole plan. _How the hell did I get talked into doing this?_

Hours later, I hear that foolish man say "I'm home!" as he gleefully arrived home. I lift my head proudly, and begin formulating a plan. Let the games begin.

"Welcome home!" I say back. I rise to my feet as he enters the living room. Tsuzuki smiles at the sight of me, swaddled seductively in my red silk robe.

"Oh," he says. "This is quite a lovely surprise."

I smirk at him as I cross the room. Once in his personal space, I plant a one tiny kiss on his lips. It doesn't take much to draw him in. He pulls me into his arms and I gently wrestle him to the floor. He runs his fingers through my hair as I kiss him on the throat.

"Hello there, kitsune-sama," he greets me. "What brings you by tonight?"

I lick my lips, and give him a mysterious glance. "It's a private party," I inform him. "Anna set it up."

"Did she?" he asks.

"Yes. She certainly did," I answer.

Tsuzuki only thinks he knows the game, but that doesn't change a thing. He's a tiny useless little creature that can't resist either of us. He is a man after all and, at the end of the day - they all want the same damned thing: To be fed, fucked, and taken care of like the infants they all are.

Keeping this in mind; I drop to my knees, unzip Tsuzuki's pants and take out his cock. It's quite nice, in fact. I take a few moments to admire the size and girth of it just before I take him into my mouth and swallow him whole. He feels good in my mouth. No. Just tolerable, I think. But he does have a very unique taste. Sweet, almost creamy. This is going to be fun after all. He has no idea what's in store for him this evening. Foolish, foolish little man.

I don't know why my daughter insisted upon this, but I fully intend on enjoying myself. Sorry? Not so much…

I dragged out a familiar trope and looked up at him through my lashes, and smiled. "Mmm…" I hummed. Then, I grabbed his hips, and bobbed my head slowly as I could manage.

I could feel his cock twitch on my tongue, which made almost made me laugh. I flattered my tongue, and licked his entire length before pulling back to have another look for myself.

Next up, feeding his predictably tiny little ego.

"You're so big. I love the way you feel in my mouth, Tsuzuki. And you taste _so goood_ ," I blinked coquettishly. He fell for it.

"Really?" he whined.

"Oh, God yes," I lied. "And you taste good too. Maybe even as good as chocolate." I purred.

He rolled his eyes, and lolled his head back.

As expected, a typically stupid male response. Dumbass. This is going to be too much fun for one evening.

III: Bitch

So far, I've maintained complete control in this little game of mine. His taste reminds me that I need to keep my wits about me. But his moaning, mewling and carrying on only serve to drive me further. I glance up at the idiot with utter contempt.

"I was right," I chuckle wickedly. "You do taste better than chocolate."

He furrowed his brow, and looks puzzled. "Umm… Thanks. _I guess_ ," Tsuzuki simpered.

I move back to his erect cock. My mouth already aches for action. He shivers and moans as I nibble on his already sensitive skin.

I smile, and congratulate myself on my handiwork so far. I finally think he's ready for real action. I let go of his tasty cock and sit up in front of him. Tsuzuki stares at me with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"W-W-Why did you stop?" he whimpers.

I lick my lips at him. "Do you want me?" I ask.

He nods, pouting.

In my mind's eye, I'm gritting my teeth, and seething. "You poor, poor _idiot!_ Prove it to me," I challenge him.

He looks confused in an annoyingly cute way. "But, _how_?" he asks.

I narrow my eyes, and bring my face within inches of his. "Slap me," I challenge him.

" _What_?" Tsuzuki asks.

"Hit me. Hard," I command. "If you're man enough, that is..."

" _Excuse me_?" he asks.

It doesn't take long for the wheels to start turning in my head. A devious smile lights my face. _This could work to my advantage_ ; I think to myself.

"Aww, what's wrong?" I snark. "What? Are you too much of a pussy to handle me? Frankly, I fail to see what Anna sees in you!"

" _What did you say_?!" Tsuzuki asks, glaring.

I savor the deep anger in his eyes as I double down.

"Why would she even bother marrying a loser like you!" I scream. "For all your usefulness in bed, she might as well just be a eunuch!"

He slaps me so hard that he leaves a bright red handprint on my right cheek. I immediately double over, and turn away. The rush from the heat of it overwhelmed me, but turned me on. I turn back toward him with a smirk, and a knowing gleam in my eyes.

"Yes, hit me again!" I shout. With that, he raised his arm above his shoulder and backhanded me.

His hands aren't as soft as they seem. This makes me hunger for more.

I untie my obi, and allow my robe flutters to the floor.

IV: Queen of the Angels

Many men can't handle me in bed. Mostly because they're just too wimpy. Usually because they don't want to play rough. They claim that they don't want to hurt me, but find it easy to fall into the spirit of things once we get going. Men say they want heart eyes and tenderness, but it's all bullshit. If I've learned one thing, it's this - men will say whatever they think you want to hear if it'll get them laid. Thinking about the lies I've been told over the years makes me laugh out loud at the ridiculosity of it all.

What's worse than a man who's a liar? A man who's a liar _and_ coward.

Tsuzuki's different so far. Despite having to prompt him, I can see the boldness in his eyes. He's not afraid of me. His performance shows me that he can handle me. It's not fake bravado either.

I find Tsuzuki's bravery arousing. Still, he is just a man. Men are just the toys I use when I am bored. Once they've served their usefulness, I throw discard them like the trash they are.

Sorry daughter dearest, but Tsuzuki will be no different than the rest in that regard.

V: Ride the Fox

Usually I'm on top; but tonight, Tsuzuki ends up taking control. He pins me down by my shoulders. I'm actually getting hot just from the way he's looking at me.

Riding the fox isn't cheap, however. I expect to be fully entertained. A man has to keep me begging for more. I look Tsuzuki in the eye, and silently dare him to take me. And damn if he didn't do just.

"Damn it!" I scream. He presses a kiss to my lips. "Yes! That's it, you little fucker... take me like a man!" I shove in my tongue into his mouth, and deepen our kiss. I hate to admit it - but, Tsuzuki knows what he's doing. And he's damned good at it.

If this is any indication of his prowess, Anna is indeed a lucky woman. Tsuzuki knows how to swing it…

 _Bastard! I hate this! I hate you! But ohhh, it feels good!_

VI: Eye of the Storm

Look at this nitwit lying there like a baby. Just the sight of him lying there makes me want to puke. The overload of cuteness makes want to smother him in his fucking sleep.

"See? You do love him," Anna whispers.

"Shut up!" I growl, through clenched teeth.

Unfortunately, she's right. Dammit. I couldn't help it, but find myself blushing at the thought of it, and her laughing at makes it worse.

I angrily clutch the pillow under my head. Right now, I hate them both!


	29. Bang a Gong

_Chapter Twenty-Eight: Bang the Gong:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Power

The demon wants to play tonight.

The feeling comes and goes, changeable as the weather, it seems. My demon especially loves the rain, but there's no rain tonight; just overcast. There's no pressure to perform, but the same rules apply.

Anna-chan is stretched out lazily, and looks up at me from our futon. Just the sight of her stirs my demon into action. Anna-chan looks so helpless and sweet. I love that she's so completely at my mercy. I sit down near her and caress her cheek as I pull her into a kiss. As I kiss her, the taste of her is all takes to get me going.

"You are so beautiful," I tell her in a soft voice.

She's trembling under me now.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Are you afraid of me?"

Anna-chan shook her head. "No," she laughed and shook her head. "I love when you're like this. It excites me!"

I can't help but grin at her.

II: All My Love

"Anna-chan, do you know why I love you so much?"

"No."

"Well then, I'll tell you," I reply as I reach for her blouse.

One by one, my hand slowly unfastens the small white buttons on her beautiful blouse.

"First, because you're tough. I love your fighting spirit. You keep going even when the odds aren't smiling at you." I lay a heavy kiss on her neck. "Mmm, your strength… It's comforting to me. Gives me hope that I will heal one day."

"You're also quite brilliant," I whisper as I smooth a hand on breasts and open her blouse. "I never thought that I'd fall in love with a woman fluent in five languages."

I salivate at the sight of her purple satin bra. I lick my lips and quickly wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

It's getting harder to think of anything right now- except how much I want her.

 _Focus and control! Right…_ My eyes drift down her body from her blushing face to her smooth, flat abs. I smile, but continue undressing her in my mind's eye.

"Wow, you have a very sexy body." My demon is fully awakened. I feel a trickle of blood from my nose. I have to have her. I move her shirt off her shoulder and playfully kiss her bra strap.

Anna-chan closes her eyes and hums her approval.

III: Flying

I give my wife a cat-like smile. "You know, I have a tasty idea."

Anna-chan lifts her head, giving me a funny look.

"What's that, husband dearest?" she winked.

I snicker as I pull another fuda from my pocket.

"Wait, are you going to blindfold me again?" she wonders aloud.

"No," I answer, shaking my head. Holding out the fuda in front of me, I begin chanting the spell. Suddenly, Anna-chan floats off of the futon.

"What the…?!" she cries. "How on earth is this even possible? Tsuzuki! I'm floating off the bed!"

She floated up to our ceiling. I patiently hold my hand to stop her. She freezes, just over my head.

"Shhh, it's okay," I insist. "Just relax and you'll continue to float."

"Okay," Anna-chan mutters.

I fly up to join her and take my place on top of her as she hovers. My fingers caress her right cheek.

"Now let's see where this adventure takes us, shall we?" I peel off her open blouse and watch as it flutters to the floor.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"I… I don't know!" she yelps.

I nibble on her right earlobe as she speaks. Her words are indecisive, but her tone says otherwise. I wrap my arms around Anna-chan.

"Hmm," I murmur into her left ear. "Looks like you're in need of a little more persuasion, yes?"

"What?"

I flatten my tongue, and lick her throat. One moan from her is all it takes to lead me to unzip her skirt. I sit back on the air supporting us, while I unzip my trousers.

"Convinced now?" I ask.

My trousers drop straight to the floor below us. It didn't take long for my boxers to follow suit. Anna-chan is blushing now. Her face is flushed all over in a shade of deep crimson.

"Y-Y-Yes!" she cries.

I lean down and press another kiss on her lips. "Good girl," I whisper.

The rest of her clothes fell straight to the futon and floor.

IV: House of Leisure

 _English Rose, angel of pleasure, greeted a bored traveler at Aphrodite's Gate._

" _Welcome to the House of Leisure," she said._

 _The man walking on the golden clouds smiled at her._

" _Hello," he smiled. "It's good to see you again. Is my room open?"_

" _Yes sir," The angel dutifully replied. "Right this way."_

 _The smirking traveler followed her into a free-floating house that was drifting across the sky._

 _In the parlor, they passed by a queen sitting blithely upon her throne. She was dressed comfortably in worn blue silk robes. In her right hand, she held a glass of red wine while she held her favorite old wand in her left._

" _Hello, my dear," the queen greeted him._

 _The traveler bowed his head respectfully and continued to follow English Rose down a narrow hallway to his room._

V: Sleeping Beauty

 _They arrived at room 238 and English Rose handed him a silver key card-key._

" _I'll leave you to it," she whispered with a wink._

" _Thank you kindly, ma'am."_

 _The traveler gave her a polite nod before unlocking the door to his suite. English Rose smiled slightly, and quietly made for the stairs._

 _Inside his room, his found his lady love napping peacefully on a golden hammock. The evening sun beamed through the open windows and reflected off her crisp white cotton dress. The traveler smiled at her sleeping face, and crossed the room to leave a tender kiss on her forehead._

 _His beloved opened her eyes slowly and he smiled sweetly, but somewhat mischievously._

" _I'm home," he whispered._

 _She reached for him and accidentally dropped the peacock fan in her hand and it clattered to the marble floor_

" _Welcome home," she breathed._

 _A flight of tiny gold winged doves flew from the hammock as the traveler climbed in._

" _Whaddaya think? Will this hold the two of us?"_

" _Of course, my love," the lady answered._

" _Perfect." He closed his eyes, and sighed._

 _They pulled each other close, and shared a passionate kiss as their hammock swung gently to and fro._

VI: I Like Control

Anna-chan and I lay in our futon again. I can't help but smile in my sleep. I'm starting to remember how fun it is to have that horny little demon around.

Sure hope he lingers a while longer. I'd like to have more playtime with Anna-chan.

Funny thing? I think she'd like that, too…


	30. Unholy

_Chapter Twenty-Nine: Unholy:_

-Anna-

I: Fire Goddess

After a short nap, I awaken with an awesome idea - I feel like going all out tonight. By the time I hit the shower, the plan is ready. I let it stew until three or so in the afternoon, then decide to fetch up my phone to type a flirty text to Asato-kun:

 _Hey baby! Feeling naughty. Come play with me! ;)_

I smile to myself, hit send and get right to work on my scheme.

* * *

I spend quite a while getting ready. But ultimately wind up waiting around nervously until Asato-kun arrives home late in the evening.

"I'm home," he announces, as he enters the front door rather upbeat.

"I'm in the bedroom," I call out to him.

I silently count the footsteps as he pads down the hallway. My heart races picturing what might happen next. When the door slides open, I'm waiting for him by the futon.

"Here I come," Asato-kun whispers.

Instead of waiting for him, I stroll over to the door and greet him properly.

A slight smile flits across his face. "Oh, angel," he says. "Did you fall from heaven?"

I gently shake my head. "No," I answer. "I was sent here for you."

"Oh?"

"That's right."

"Have a name, my beautiful angel?"

"Yes... Kimoto. Tsuzuki. Anna."

I put up two fingers. They glow with the spell I chant in my head. With three flicks of my wrist, flames light tiny candles on the floor, surrounding us in a lustrous warm glow.

Asato-kun's nose begins to bleed as he stares lustily at me in the lilac mesh teddy I've chosen for tonight.

The flower pattern on my teddy draws in his eyes. "What do you think?"

"How did you do the fire tricks?" Asato-kun asks.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lick his ear and whisper: "I'll have to show you sometime,"

I give him a sweet little kiss and find him rather happy give in.

II: Say My Name

Tsuzuki looks me in the eyes, and wonders aloud: "What would you like to do this evening, my angel?"

"I want you to worship and adore me. Make me feel like a goddess!"

He kisses me as he gives his reply. "Yes, m'lady. Your wish is my command."

He takes me to our futon and gently lays me down.

I look at him hungrily. When his hands reach for the sheer skirt of my gown, all I can think about is how much I want him inside me. _Oh, please! Don't make me beg! Just take me!_

My panties are the first thing to go.

"Spread your legs for me, my goddess," he commands.

My eyes darken with lust at the sound of his voice. Suddenly I want to give him anything he asks for. I willingly part my knees for him, but pout as I lie in front of him.

"What's that look about, Anna?"

"Hmm… You look a bit overdressed."

He put a finger to my lips, and shakes his head. "Patience, my dear."

He loosens the knot in his tie, pulls it off impatiently, and throw it over his shoulder.

"How much do you want me?" Asato-kun teased, with a raised brow.

" _So much_. Please, don't make me beg you."

He slides his fingers between my thighs as he speaks. I feel tiny electric shocks race up my spine, and I can feel myself getting wet.

"Do you mean it?" he asks.

My breath quickens as his fingers travel slowly upwards toward my moistening core.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" I beg.

"Prove it," Asato-kun commanded in a husky seductive tone.

He flashes a devilish grin as he unbuttons his shirt. The sight of his toned torso makes me want to pounce on him.

He sees my hungry expression, and his eyes tell me that he's enjoying the thought of torturing his goddess. Maybe a little too much.

His shirt joins my panties on the bedroom door.

III: Desire

 _Desire walked into her forest as the sun rose. As she walked, lotus flowers blossom as she strides along her path. Red leaves mingle with cherry blossom petals and flutter gracefully to the forest floor. But, neither could compare to the elegant beauty of her flowing red robes. Her ornate red hairpiece and parasol complete her overpowering radiance. There's a reason this woman is called "Desire"._

 _Desire's little humming bird companions flew to her dainty hands. A warm smile lit her beautiful face._

" _Perfect," she told her precious pets. "Go now, and share your love to those yearning to be loved."_

 _Desire lifted her head and waved her pets away. The humming birds formed a heart shape as they took flight._

 _The oldest grace began chanting her spell to the Goddess Hedone._

* * *

Asato-kun licks my juices from his fingers and chuckles lewdly as he looks at me.

"My, oh my," he purrs. "I just love how you taste."

I pant as rivulets of sweat run down my chest, and dampen my teddy.

"You look a little hot," Asato-kun tells me. "Here, let me help you, my love."

His hands drift up my torso and roll my teddy off my shoulders. I'm feeling exposed to him now. I try to cover my breasts, but he grabs my wrists, and pins my hands together.

"That won't do," he says. "Don't hide yourself from me, my beautiful wife. We've just begun to play."

Asato-kun unzips his trousers, and it doesn't take long for them to join the rest of our clothes beside the futon in a crumpled heap.

He wasn't joking when he'd said we were just getting started. Because, before I knew it -he had crawled up the bed and placed his head between my legs.

IV: Love

 _Love awoke to the sound of a flute playing in her room._

 _The Grace saw her hand maiden standing over her, smiling. The faint morning sun gave her light green robes a playful glimmer._

 _The handmaiden greeted her mistress. "Good morning," she smiled._

 _She was a petite woman, and was wearing a robe with a black floral pattern at the neck. Her shiny gold and jade headpiece added to her bubbly charm._

" _Sleep well?" the handmaiden asked._

" _Yes. I feel rested and refreshed," Love replied, as she sat up and turned to face her beloved aide. "What time is it, my dear?"_

" _Half eight. You were sleeping so soundly. I didn't have the heart to wake you, madam," the handmaiden explained._

 _Love's face flooded with shock._ _"Oh no! I'm going to be late!"_

 _The Grace leapt out of bed and scurried for her dressing room. Another handmaiden in an orange kimono awaited her there. Her sole occupation was tending to Love's extensive wardrobe and acting as her dresser. When Love arrived at the doorway of her dressing room, her assistant was perfectly prepared, holding a purple kimono for her mistress._

" _Did you oversleep again, Madam?" she inquired. Head suitably lowered in deference to her mistress._

" _I did, so sorry! I know how much you like to have time to prepare me properly. I'll do better tomorrow. Promise."_

" _Please hurry, madam. Mustn't be late," the handmaiden suggested, with great urgency._

" _We're going as quickly as we possibly can, thank you, dear" Love chided defensively, as she allowed her dresser to hastily prepare her for the day._

* * *

Asato-kun sat up, licking his lips at me as if he'd devour me in two bites. I'm trying valiantly to catch my breath when I look up at him, and he smirks at me knowingly just before he slides off his boxers.

"You taste good, but I bet you feel even better."

He climbs on top of me, and pins me to the futon with his hips. "I want you, Anna-chan. Do you want me too?"

"Yes!" I scream. "I love you, Tsuzuki. I want you inside me so much that I'm almost aching for you!"

He circles his arms around me, and kisses me on the neck.

I'm melting inside.

V: Ecstasy

 _Being a child of the Graces is rather complex. Their daughter Ecstasy is nothing, if not complex. She's grown to be beautiful as she is frightening._

 _On the outside she looks almost ordinary, but beneath her favorite blue silk kimono lurks a fearsome black dragon tattoo across her shoulders._

 _If people saw the great dragons on her skin, many might be afraid to approach her._

 _Ecstasy awaits naked on her bed. She smiles like a cat at her lover._

" _You ready for me?" she asks._

An _older violet-eyed man smiles back at her. "Yes, my darling."_

 _Their love games begin with a passionate kiss. They tumble, explore and play until both are fully sated._

VI: Three Graces

I am loved. Tsuzuki holds me tenderly in his arms, quietly reminding me that I am a goddess. However, we cannot sleep just yet. The evening hasn't ended, and we still have to bond tonight.

Somewhere in heaven, all three Graces prepare for the great feast for their mistress.


	31. Late Night Love

_Chapter Thirty: Late Night Love:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Awake

I can't sleep, the excitement hasn't left yet. We haven't even blown out the candles. I look over at the bedside table for the clock. _Two in the morning?_ It certainly doesn't feel like it. I glance at Anna-chan lying next to me holding the sheet over her shoulders. I can't stop smiling at her. I lean over and kiss her softly on the cheek.

"Good night, dear," I whisper. I pause when she stirs and rolls onto her back. "Oh, you're still awake?"

"Of course, my love."

"Okay… now what?"

"Beats me," Anna-chan shrugs.

I smile mischievously as I think about the situation at hand.

" _Hmmm_ …Let's see how creative we can get."

II: Chatter

Feeling a bit clueless, I stare up at the ceiling while thinking out loud: "I guess we can just talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know, anything, I suppose."

I wrack my brain trying to think of something to say and my eyes meet with hers.

"I really love you."

"I love you too, Asato-kun."

"But, I _really_ mean it."

"I know you do."

She rests her head on his chest, smiles sweetly and sighs.

"I've thought of you at times in California."

"You have?" I look across my pillow with widened eyes.

"Yes, my beloved. I still remember how kind and strong you were so kind the night Papa died."

"Seeing you so distraught broke my heart. I didn't want to leave you like that. I just wanted to soothe you."

"You did, thank you."

"You're welcome."

I pull her close, and kiss her on her on the forehead.

III: Summer's Ending

My smile begins to fade as I think of the waning days of Summer.

"Summer's ending soon."

"It is?" Anna furrowed her brow.

"It's almost August."

"So, we still have a month."

"True," I grumble. "But that will be over soon too."

Anna-chan looks concerned. I can tell that she sees where I'm headed with this.

"So, what do you suggest?" She wonders aloud.

"Well…" I raise my brow, and give a low bawdy chuckle.

"Asato-kun?"

"What?"

"Are you being bad?"

"Probably." I nod "Yes, definitely being bad."

Anna casts her eyes down to the floor, and pouts. "Are you going to tell me your plan, then?"

"I'd rather show you, my love. Sorry but, you'll just have to wait and see for yourself."

I snicker impishly and Anna playfully nudges my shoulder.

IV: Silence

Silence can be good too. Or maybe it's just because it feels like we're running out of things to say in bed. Is that possible? To not be able to speak for long periods of time?

To be honest, just lying here with her is enough for me. I find myself getting lost in her gaze for what seems like hours.

Anna-chan is humming softly and looking at me so sweetly. Sometimes she's so damned adorable.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" she asks.

I shake my head, rubbing her shoulder.

"Nothing," I say with a sigh. "Nothing at all."

V: Too Happy

"I don't want to go to work tomorrow," I grumble.

"But you have to,"

"I know." My hand rests on her arm. "I want to stay in with you."

"You can't."

Too late for her to say that, because I've already begun planning our stolen day off. "I've just this moment decided that we're staying in tomorrow."

Anna-chan looks up at me. "What?!"

"It'll just be you and me at home all day."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe I am."

"You'll get in trouble!"

"I know, but don't give a flying damn."

"Asato-kun!"

For some reason, the notion of spending a workday in bed amuses me.

VI: Impulse

My laughter continues as I draw her close and plant a kiss on her beautiful pouty lips. She laughs too, and plays a bit at resisting. But, when I climb on top of her and reach between us to start stroking her, she realizes how much I really want her. To be inside her.

One moan from her is all it takes, and know I have her. Using my fingertips to pleasure her is amazing. Watching her facial expressions as she comes makes me hunger for her.

Giving my wife such pleasure on a stolen day off makes it all worthwhile. The sheer satisfaction of breaking her into tiny pieces, along with the wet, sticky sound of my fingers inside her as she begs me for more excites me.

I'm going to make her scream my name in curses before we're done.

Staying at home with my wife is an unexpected treat. Spending the entire day in bed is a feast for my senses.

We deserve this time together. I intend to make every moment count.


	32. Fragile

_Chapter Thirty-One: Fragile:_

-Anna-

I: Ice

Sometimes, for no reason at all, I find myself going over things in my head. Wish I understood why. Constant worrying plagues me - but I can't exactly explain the compulsion. Somewhere deep inside I'm afraid this light-hearted contentment I'm feeling won't last very long. I mean, I don't know… Does anything last forever? Certainly Summer, with it's warm beautiful days, long sultry nights, and fleeting beauty doesn't last. Is peace of mind any different.

Asato-kun has noticed my change in mood, and thoughtfully inquires about it on our way home from our evening stroll. I usually enjoy our evening ambles. But tonight my heart is heavy, and I walk with my eyes cast to the ground.

"Is something the matter, Anna-chan?"

I lift my head slightly before responding.

"Hmm?"

"Anna…?"

"Oh, um...nothing's wrong. It's nothing. I'm fine." I smile for extra measure, but he knows that I'm lying.

II: Don't Let Me Go

It's raining tonight. I sit on the couch in a ball. This is stupid, I should be happy. I have a mother, good friends, and happily married, but still this dreaded feeling won't leave.

"Asato-kun,"

My husband turned to me and asks "Yes?"

I lean my head on his shoulder. "Let me stay like this," I whisper.

He puts his arms around me. I don't have to tell him what's wrong, which makes me glad inside. I love his silent strength.

I close my eyes and start to speak, but say nothing. I want to say "I love you," but no words are needed right now.

The rain consumes my silence.

III: Touch Me

He takes me to our room. I'm feeling a bit needy. Can't explain it, but I'm craving something more tonight.

I stop for a beat in the middle of the hallway.

"What's wrong?" Asato-kun wonders.

I press my lips together and I shake my head.

He presses his forehead against mine. "It's alright," he whispers. "I'm here for you."

My brain feels so disconnected, that I don't know how to respond.

"Come with me," Asato-kun pulls me into our room as I look up at him.

"I want to help you," Asato-kun says. "I really do. But I can't do that if you won't talk to me."

His words make me freeze in my tracks. Why is this happening? He's said this before, but this time it doesn't feel right.

He grabs my shoulders. "Please, my love… don't shut me out!" He leans in and kisses my neck. My body goes weak at his touch.

"Kiss me again. Harder." I whisper. "I need your hands on me."

IV: Love Me

Asato-kun kisses my neck again. I can feel the heat rush to the apples of my cheeks. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When they open again, they're met with his as he deftly slides off my dress. I lean into and kiss him passionately. Our tongues twirl and seek the warmth of the other's mouth. We hum into the kiss, and suddenly - I'm finding that I can't think straight anymore

Asato-kun pins me against the wall with his tongue in my mouth, but tonight I don't feel the usual fireworks and lust between us. Somehow, it's needier, softer, more poignant than that. Yes, I need him. I push him onto our futon while unbuttoning his shirt. I break the kiss, to sit up and look him in the eye.

"I love you!" I confess, with a low strained choked voice. I want to cry after admitting that out loud.

He cups my face in his hands, and kisses my eyes.

The rest of our clothes join my dress on the floor.

V: Seasons

 _The bride stood over her pond looking at her reflection in deep thought. Six years later and she still wasn't used to all of this marriage business. Her husband was a good man. He provided for her, remained steadfastly loyal, treated her like an equal, and loved her dearly. Still, she wasn't happy with her lot in life. The bride just couldn't seem to understand why._

 _She heard footsteps approaching, and paused to greet her unseen caller. The footsteps stopped inches away from her._

" _Oh, you're awake," she said without turning around._

" _You couldn't sleep either?" her husband asked._

 _The Bride turned to address her husband, thoughtfully shaking her head before speaking._

" _Not really," she said. "Will you hold me, my darling?"_

" _Of course," her husband replied, with a gentle smile. The dark lord closed the distance between them, and circled his arms around her; embracing her with the entire length of his body. His blue robe enveloped her. Giving her an instant feeling of warmth and calm._

" _Better?" he asked, as he softly kisses the shell of her ear._

" _Mmm," she murmured. "Yes, thank you, my love. Much better…"_

 _As he swayed them gently the dark lord happened to look down at his wife's robe. It had opened slightly as he held her._

 _The ageless demon's cheeks flushed from uncharacteristic shyness at the sight of her beautiful skin and the luscious curves of her buxom breasts. Though she still looked as beautiful as she did on their wedding day, he hardly remembers her becoming the statuesque woman before him. He still remembers the white Shiromuku she'd worn during their nuptial ceremony. He was taken aback by the intensity of his reaction to a woman he'd seen every day for many years._

 _The dark lord struggled with his lusty thoughts, but not for long. He lifted his wife's hair away from her neck, and began kissing her. Tenderly, passionately and deliberately. She removed the sash from his robe, and allowed her hands to explore him all over. He knelt before her, reverently, gracefully slid her robe from shoulders, and smiled as it fluttered to the ground. She stood before him utterly exposed. He drank her in. The dark lord studied every inch of his bride before pulling her down to meet him._

 _They closed their eyes, took a cleansing breath, and began to make love. The dark lord gave in to every carnal whim he had. He gave himself over completely to the singular notion of pleasuring his woman, indulging and delighting all five senses. Only when he was sure that she was as sated as he did he relent - leaving her absolutely breathless._

 _They lie together speechless, peacefully and blissfully entwined. Sharing the warmth of their afterglow._

 _[narrative gap? Did they make love?]_

" _Can we stay like this for a while?" The Bride asked. The lord returned to reality long enough to look at his bride as she spoke. She laid her head on his chest, and found herself drifting off into a joyous tranquil sleep._

 _He smiled as he patted her bare shoulder._ _"Of course we can," he whispered. "Goodnight, my love."_

 _He enticed her into repose, as the crystal love angel watched over them._

" _Sleep now, my beloveds. I promise… you'll be okay," the angel whispered, as her pixies floated above the slumbering couple._

VI: Angel

Why does Asato-kun love me? I quite often think him mad for continuing on with me as he has. Maybe he sees me as an angel he can't help but adore, or a damsel in need of rescue. I'm not sure which. Or maybe it's neither. But - when doubt seeps into my brain, almost nothing makes sense. I don't like these dark moods and overwhelming bouts of dread and near panic that overtake me from time to time. Asato-kun deserves a better wife than I've been. Good thing he has no idea what goes on in my head most days.

I take a deep breath and try to bring myself back to reality. My husband is real. And his love for me is real. And here he lies, blissfully unaware of my inner turmoil. All things being equal, that's probably a good thing.

I smile to myself and kiss him on the forehead as he sleeps next to me.

"Good night," I whisper. He pulls me close, and smiles.

Enough! Need to still my thoughts, quiet my brain, and try to sleep. Time to stop worrying.

For now…


	33. Sweet Dreams Come at Night

_Chapter Thirty-Two: Sweet Dreams Come at Night:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Beast of Burden

Meifu district in the evening is best. Anna-chan and I enjoy our walks home from the park. I wrap my arm around her waist as she carries our freshly emptied bento boxes in one of her cute little picnic bags.

"Dinner was good," I smiled.

"Mmm-hmm," Anna hums in agreement.

As we walk, I pull her close, nuzzle her neck and whisper: "But… I still want my dessert."

"Asato-kun! Wait 'till we get home." She swats my shoulder and giggles when I try to kiss her.

I pout at her like a spoiled child. "Aww, why're you so mean, Anna-chan?"

"Come here, you..." Anna-chan kisses me on the lips.

II: Sea of Lust

 _A violet-eyed youth walked along the beach as the sun just started to set. He looked out on the sea. The tide came in around his ankles._

It's warm! But, why? _A wave of surprise came over his face. The youth looked down at the water but was distracted by the sound of a splash. A glittery pink tail appeared and disappeared into the salty water._

" _What was that?" he wondered aloud. The young man waded further into the water. Airy ethereal singing swirled around in the sea's breeze and sent chills down his spine._

" _I'm here," he said. "Please, come back to me."_

 _Soft air bubbles broke the surface in front of him. A head of celadon hair emerged slowly from the surf and a pair of silver eyes began darting around. She was wearing a crown with pale pink blossoms woven throughout. They gave her hair a scent sweeter than the most heady luxurious perfume. The young man watched as she partially emerged from the water. Her was kept buoyant by her glittering pink tail. Her The youth gasped at the sight of her._

" _W-Who are you?" he asked._

 _Her eyes locked in onto his as she beckons him: "Come with me," she whispered._

 _The young man nodded in a daze as he waded closer to the mermaid. She pulled him in for a kiss._

* * *

III: Negativity

I hold onto Anna-chan's narrow shoulders as I pant and groan through my release. When I release my grip, I'm nearly breathless.

After such vigorous love making, Anna-chan falls asleep in my arms. Though I'd like to, I'm unable to find sleep as easily as my beloved wife. I can't sleep. Not yet, anyway. I can't exactly describe this feeling. _I feel like a different person._ Then, bad thoughts come creeping in. I remember those, but they don't affect me tonight.

 _You're nothing but a monster._

Maybe. I can't really change that. This sexy little angel next to me would be more than happy to give a second opinion.

 _You are pathetic. Nobody will love you._

I shrug it off. I have my friends and my wife. I am deeply loved. These things are true. These things are real.

 _You will never be successful._

So what? Success doesn't always guarantee happiness. Muraki might be successful, but he's probably not very happy. Ha! What if his penis falls off? What would have to be so smug about, then?

I cover my mouth and begin giggling like a drunken schoolgirl.

 _I honestly think I've finally lost my mind._

IV: Tempting

I feel a cold, tiny foot on my calf. I peek under the sheet and turn red. She's still has her legs wide open.

 _Oh… Anna-chan that's not really ladylike of you…_ A naughty ideas fill my head. _Would it be so bad of me if I…?_ I shake my head. _No, I can't do that. But…_

Reason and instinct war in my head as I stare at her sleeping face. Instinct wins out as I sink down and take her, wondering if a woman can cum in her sleep.

* * *

V: Thrills

 _The violet-eyed priest awoke to the sound of a koto in his temple. He rubbed his bleary eyes and wandered out of his room. He walked down the hall in a daze. Drawn into a trance by the light, ethereal music. The priest came to a thin red curtain. By this time, his senses were fully awakened by the smell of jasmine flowers. The shadowy form of a mysterious female lomed behind the curtain. He was puzzled, but intrigued by this._

Could it be? Is that… Otohime?

 _Yes, it is. He could hardly believe his eyes. There she stood - the dragon goddess. All tarted up in red silk lingerie._

 _She raised her right hand and began singing to him. Little red flowers bloomed across the temple floor. Her sister, Tamayori, stepped forward and snapped open her white fan._

" _Ready to do this?" she asked. The white peony in her hair blossomed as she spoke. Her older sister smiled._

" _Why yes," she said._

* * *

 _Anna dreams of visiting Tsuzuki at Ju-Oh-Cho. She's found him crying in a darkened hallway:_

" _Baby, what's wrong?" she asked. He whimpered about his co-workers banning him from sweets at work. However, there was one that he could still have. Before she got the question out of her mouth, the shinigami grabbed her by the shoulders and teleported into a bathroom stall. He pinned her against the wall, pushed open her thighs, and sank down on his knees…_

* * *

 _Tamayori stripped naked and lay down on her back. Otohime raised her hands and began singing once, again as tiny white flowers bloomed around her sister's body._

 _The priest's breath hitches in his throat as he watched._

What are they doing?

 _Tamayori spread her legs as a black serpent crawled down her body. Her panting and moaning were more than the priest could bear. He groaned as a wave_ of _heat spread all over his body. He loosened down his hakama and began stroking himself in time to the music of the dragon goddess' enchanting song._

* * *

I crawl back onto my side of the futon absolutely exhausted. Mercifully, sleep has found me at last. As I drift off, a pang of conscience hits me, and I wonder if my amorous diddling had any effect on Anna-chan's dreaming.

VI: Morning After

The next morning, Anna-chan and I are having breakfast at the table, when mischief gets the better of me.

"So, did you sleep well last night, my love?" I ask, innocently.

"Yes," my wife answers. She sets down her bowl and chopsticks. "Though I had quite an interesting dream last night."

I lower my chopsticks. "Oh?"

"Yeah, it was really hot. I, umm…"

I press my fingers to her lips. "Shhh, don't tell me. Keep it to yourself," I put my hand over her heart. "In here, okay?"

She smiles at me sweetly, and winks.


	34. Blue Movie Angel

_Chapter Thirty-Three: Blue Movie Angel:_

-Anna-

I: My World Around Him

As I sit in our bedroom, something occurs to me. Sure, I may be strong, but I've come to rely on Asato-kun's strength too. Marriage does that to a person over time. I can fly on my own wings. And I certainly am my own person, but Asato-kun complements me. I take a beat to gather my thoughts.

I'm not alone anymore. I have him. I have Asato-kun. It freaks me out to say this, but I'm still not quite used to it. Crazy, isn't it? I don't know, but... Still, I like my solitude and me time. Funny thing, though…? Solitude can't talk to me. It can't kiss me. Can't cuddle me when I'm lonely. And it can't make love to me, either. Well, maybe… But no, not really. I mean, not without batteries… But, I do know that solitude can't make me happy. At least I think that's true - but I'm not really sure.

I look up when I hear the sliding door open. And there stands Asato-kun.

"Did I keep you waiting long, my love?" he asks.

I shake my head, "Not at all."

"I'm glad to hear." He steps through the door, and slides it closed behind him.

II: Fire We Make

He lays me down on the futon that we've made love on so many times. I look up at him, and my eyes immediately devour him as I slowly scan down his body. I open my mouth to speak, but he stops my talking by softly putting his finger to my lips.

"Don't talk, my sweet," he whispers. "All I want is for you to just lie back and enjoy yourself tonight." His strong, gentle hands drift over my black lace tank top moments before he inches it over my head. I feel so exposed, but I like this feeling with him. It heightens when he begins leaving soft kisses on my throat, just under my chin. I bite down on my lower lip a little and moan when he moves down to my shoulder, kissing and nipping along my bra strap.

I press my lips together just before he kisses me on the forehead. "Mmm," I murmur. His hands move to my breasts as he moves to kiss me. My body quivers when his tongue darts into my mouth. _Asato-kun, oh!_

He breaks the kiss, "What do you want tonight, my lovely?"

I lick my lips hungrily as I look up at him. "Take me," I breathe.

He nibbles on my earlobe, and my cheeks turn red. Needless to say, my bra ends up on the floor. His warm gentle hand makes my thighs tremble as it glides across my flesh on its way down my skirt. Asato-kun pauses as his fingertips search for the elastic of my waistband and ease their way into my panties.

"You like this, don't you?" he purrs.

He continues nibbling as his fingers begin stroking me. I wriggle underneath him and he chuckles as he pleasures.

"I'll take that as a yes," he murmured.

III: I Will Pleasure You

Asato-kun lies down next to me with a rakish gleam in his eyes that almost screams "Entertain me!"

I sit up in response, feeling that he wants me to obey, but not wanting to surrender quite yet. I sit above him and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I lean down, and my mouth instantly darts for his collarbone. He sinks deeper into the pillows beneath him and moans as he reaches for my skirt. I leave a trail of soft kisses until I reach my ultimate goal, and I'm kissing him on the lips. Of course my skirt ends up on the floor with his shirt.

"Take me, Asato-kun. Drink me in. Devour me," I whisper, pleading. He swallows my words with a kiss as he rolls me onto my back.

"I will," says Asato-kun, in a low rumble.

I put my arms around his neck, and let him have control.

* * *

 _Love waited in her parlor, watching the rain pour outside her window. The full moon is casting a bright silvery glow on her best kimono tonight. The pink and purple embroidery reflected the Yin and Yang of her true nature. More than anything, she longed to become an angel. Though she had waited for many nights, her pink wings had not yet formed. But it was still too early for her because she hadn't realized her true purpose yet._

 _A young priest served his mistresses their temple home. But, the lad was not complete. Only the Angel of Love and Konohana understood the lost element of his training. They still sought a way to complete him. Cherry blossoms fluttered past his small ears. Love closed her eyes and nodded._ _"I finally understand." She turned when a knock came on her door._

" _What is it?"_

" _Your kitsune udon's ready," her chambermaid said outside her door._

" _Set it in my room," Love ordered._

 _The handmaiden opened the door, set her food on a lacquer table and quickly left the room._

IV: M'Aidez

 _Desire was instructed to make the first move. Tonight was to be special. She dressed herself in a long silky red sheath. Desire smoothed long black gloves up her slender arms. The gloves complimented the red roses in her hair. She glanced across the room to a clock._ It's almost time. _A smirk accompanied her thought. Desire flung open the doors to her garden and sashayed out to the pond._

" _Come, Koi-chan!" she beckoned. "I need your help."_

 _A shapely girl dressed in a yellow zentai emerged from the water._

" _Yes, mistress?" she asked._

" _Shine the lights into the sky," Desire commanded, as she dramatically swept an arm over her head. "We need to start our mission."_

 _The water nymph perked up. "You mean…?" she asked._

 _Desire nodded. "Yes."_

" _I'm on it!" Koi summoned a giant yellow star from her heart and flashed it into the night sky. Other lights began to brighten the night sky in different shapes and colors as they rose from the water. Each sailed upward into the sky. Desire returned to her garden and waited._

***V: Appetizer:

 _Ecstasy climbed into her bathtub. The oils from the warm water lulled her into rapture. She had to take the first step. Ecstasy slid off her light blue robes before the ritual began. The warmth consumed her as the water's words filled her mind._

So, it is time?

Yes, my lady!

 _Ecstasy's lips curved into a smile._ Excellent! _She emerged from the water and walked into her room. Ecstasy slid on a pair of lacy black panties. She climbed onto a table covered by a white silk drape. She reached across to a tray piled high with delectable treats, picked up a bunch of grapes, plucked up the most plump, and popped it into her mouth. Her servants had already brought out her favorite red wine to accompany her appetizer. Ecstasy smirked to herself. She lay back with a cat-like on her face. Their project began with a sip. Finally, he_ will come to see his heart!

VI: My Heart is His

I can't help but smile as Asato-kun's head rests sweetly on my breast. I can get used to not being alone in this monogamy thing we've got going on. In my heart of hearts, I'm starting to believe that we can make this work.

I circle my arms around him, and drift off sated, with a peaceful mind.


	35. Slow Night

_Chapter Thirty-Four: Slow Night:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Breathless

"Anna-chan."

"Yes?"

I hesitate at first. "Am I…?" I have done this before and still the words won't come out. "It's nothing."

"What?"

"It's nothing. I don't even know how to say it either. It'll come back to me."

Anna-chan shifted her body towards me, frowning. "Is something bothering you?"

"I didn't say that."

"Sure you did."

"I'm fine." I growl through clenched teeth.

"Never said that you weren't."

I sighed. _Walked into that one, didn't I?_ I shake my head. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"Never mind." I covered my head with the pillow as she broke into laughter.

II: Puzzles

"It feels weird, doesn't it?"

I lift my head from under my pillow. "Excuse me?"

Anna-chan rolls over onto her stomach. "This marriage concept."

"Ours or marriage in general?"

"In general, yes." She thoughtfully confirmed.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, nothing really changes in a sense. I mean, look at us. We still live together, the sex hasn't changed, and you still have the same job. So, not much has changed, has it?" She shrugs. "Except maybe we have nicer rings, but that's it."

"Well, there is the ever present specter that is your Mother."

"True…" Anna nodded. "I kind of see your point."

My eyes fly open wide because I can't believe my ears. "You do?"

"Maybe…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Couples do change in marriage." She looks up at the ceiling, thinking. "I guess…" Her eyes meet with mine. "Will we change?"

"Probably."

"Perhaps, but will it be good or bad?"

"We'll have to see. Let's not worry about that now. Okay?"

I pull her firmly into my arms for a snuggle and sigh as I kiss the top of her head. She pulled back to stare directly into my eyes.

"Are you sure, Asato-kun? Because…"

I'm tired, and don't have any answers right now. So, I stop her talking with a blistering kiss, and don't stop until she's breathless.

III: Damage

"Anna-chan."

"Yes?"

There's something that's been nagging at me for a long time, and it's nagging at me again tonight. It doesn't help that I'm feeling a little needy, but I decide to speak up. This time, jumping in with both feet, not holding back. I swallow hard, and go for it. Bring it on, I'm ready for the truth: "Anna-chan… Am I… Am I, damaged?"

She searches the expression on my face as she formulates her answer but replies without hesitation, "Yes, you are. Kind of like me in a way." She kisses me on the nose to reassure me.

My heart sinks at her words. "Oh…"

She rests her head against my chest. "It's okay, though."

"What are you saying?" I look away, feeling a bit puzzled.

But Anna-chan looked up at me with bright smiling eyes, "You are perfect just the way you are."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." She gently traces circles on my chest. "I really mean that. You are perfect the way you are. You can do no wrong in my eyes."

A sense of relief fills my chest. I pull her close to me, and sigh in relief. "I'm glad."

IV: Fragile Love

Anna-chan has fallen asleep in my arms. She looks so peaceful. Sometimes, I wonder if I'm actually living in some kind of dream. I smile, and close my eyes. If this is only a dream, _I don't ever want to wake up!_

Still, I can't help but wonder what I've done to deserve her. She's an amazing woman. Socially withdrawn, but still great, nonetheless. I feel completely loved by her. But then, I frown.

Anna has so much faith in me. Maybe _too much_ faith. I shook my head as I try to make sense of this. This is too much to take in.

So, I can do no wrong in her eyes, huh? We'll see just how long that lasts.

V: Useless

If anyone were to ask me what she sees in me, I'd just shrug because I really don't get it. I'm clumsy, ridiculously dorky, and absent-minded, to boot. Damn, I very nearly forgot about our date last week. And still, she says loves me. Even though Anna-chan is just as damaged as I am, it doesn't matter. Some of my relationships couldn't survive because I was broken. They tried to help me, but I ended up pushing them away. This time, there is a thin glass wall between Anna and me. I break into a little smile as I think how lucky it for us, that there are cracks in this wall. The fissures grow deeper each day. Just one more push is all it needs - but which one of us is going to make that move?

I froze when I felt her weight shift in my arms. I look down at my wife and tenderly sweep a few wisps of hair from her forehead.

"Asato-kun," she mumbles in her sleep.

A warm feeling in my chest returns after hearing her saying that. The cracks grow deeper still.

VI: Tear Down Our Wall

In the morning, we awaken to the patter of rain outside our bedroom window. I kiss her on the cheek as she yawned and stretched.

"I have tomorrow off, my love" I whisper softly.

"You will?" she asks groggily.

"Yes," I smile devilishly. "But can you spare a few minutes for me this morning?"

She nodded and laughed, then kissed me under my chin as we continued to hold each other tight.

I think it's going to be a great day. But I'm looking forward to tomorrow…


	36. Red Madam

_Chapter Thirty-Five: Red Madam:_

-Anna-

I: Invitation

Our long weekend begins tonight. We planned it this morning.

-Morning-

"What are we doing, husband?"

He kisses me on the lips, "We have a long weekend."

"Okay…"

"Let's stay in all weekend." He grinned devilishly.

"Alright, and then what?"

"Whatever we please."

I narrow my eyes at him with deep suspicion. "That's all?"

"All naked," he licked his lips.

"Naked?"

"Yes!"

-Present-

I look at the clock. I just received his text. I look around our room and smile at my handiwork. This room is perfect for tonight Let's just say, I went all out for this. I smile at my handy work. Red curtains cover the windows, lit candles sat spread across the floor, and gardenias join the lights with their fresh blooms. I won't turn on the music yet. I am even wearing my favorite lingerie for this first night.

"I'm home!" I hear from the front door. I sit up on the futon.

"In here, Asato-kun!" I call. I listen for his footfalls as he approaches. Our night begins when the bedroom door opens.

"Welcome home," I purr.

II: Parlor

He smiles as he closes the door. "Well, this is a lovely surprise."

"I aim to please," I smile lustily.

The evening's playtime begins with a single, direct request from me to Asato-kun: "Kiss me,"

Asato-kun drinks me in. The look in his eyes tell me that he's enjoying how sexy I look with my hair down, wearing my purple and fuchsia babydoll gown tonight. He saunters over to me, untying his necktie as he walks. His tie hit the floor before he reached the edge of the futon…

Asato-kun goes straight for my ear as I pull him into my arms for a kiss. I can feel the hunger in his embrace. I breathe a sharp breath and claw the nape of his neck. He growls and nips my earlobe in response. The sensation of his lips and teeth on my sensitive skin becomes so intense that I cry out.

"Are you okay?" he whispers.

I circle my arms around him and moan, "Don't stop! I want more!"

His hands brush down my sides, barely grazing my skin with the backs of his fingers. Then, he gathers the hem of my gown in each hand and slowly pulls my gown over my head. I tremble with anticipation as the silky fabric glides over my skin.

"Wow!" He gulps nervously.

"What is it?"

"You're so beautiful, Anna-chan."

Asato-kun unbuttons his shirt and casts it aside while I reach up to playfully tug at his belt but he stops me, shaking his head as he gently removes my hands. I lower my eyes, and pout at him like a naughty little child.

"Not yet," he chuckles, as he whispers in my ear.

III: Intoxication

His right hand slides down to my panties while his mouth latches on to my breast. Asato-kun is very skillful with his tongue. He flicks it just over my nipple, barely grazing the skin as it pebbles. I moan as he licks and nuzzles nipple while he uses the other to stroke me over my panties. My fingers card through his hair as he pleasures me.

"What are you...?"

His lifts a finger to my lips. "Don't talk." And he takes another lick. "Don't talk." A second finger joins the first one. I breathe out a quick sharp gasp. I can feel his cock straining against the fabric of his pants as he ruts himself against my thigh.

I could hear him snickering, eyes darkened by sheer lust as they connect with mine. I cry out as he continues to pleasure me. Almost instantly, I part my thighs for him. Eventually, my damp panties wind up with my gown on the floor.

"You want more, don't you?" Asato-kun asks.

"Yes!" I wail at the top of my lungs.

He smirks at me arrogantly, "Well okay," Asato-kun "But you have to promise me something first."

I look at him overly aroused, and quite confused. "What?" I ask.

His hand darts for my aching core.

IV: Honey Wine

 _Desire found the next element in the dead woods. The kitsune spirits protected a naked nymph as she sat in the middle of a desolate forest. She wrung her hands nervously as she looked down at her lap. Desire approached her cautiously._

" _Hello there," she greeted the nymph. The silent woman looked up at her. Desire offered the nymph her hand._

" _Come with me," she said. The nymph stared at her with empty soulless eyes._

 _Desire gave her a calm smile, "It's okay," she said. "I will look after you." The kitsune moved away as the nymph rose to her feet. Desire cloaked her new tool in thin white silk. Part one of the scheme had begun with a light, simple touch._

* * *

Asato-kun sits up and unfastens his belt. I can't help but stare at the outline of his member. He was remarkable, even through his trousers.

Asato-kun unzips his trousers and slides them off. His boxers follow suit. "Remember our bargain," he warns me.

V: Transformation

 _Desire took the nymph into her house. Desire smiled at the blushing nymph, trying to relax her by easing her into the warm water of a steamy bath. No sooner had the nymph touched the water, then butterflies formed and flew up to the ceiling._

" _You are a very pretty girl," she chortled._

 _Desire climbed into the tub behind the nymph, and tenderly washed her skin. Then, the deity washed the nymph's long black hair._

" _You're going to be really beautiful," she whispered._

 _An hour later, Desire began on her own hair. The nymph wound up with two large chignons, one on either side of her head. Desire used bluish pink lotus flowers to decorate them. Then, the deity washed the nymph's long black hair._

 _With a little traditional makeup - bright red eye shadow and lipstick against a stark white painted face - the nymph had been transformed into a maiko. Desire handed her a fan with the signature red, black, and white fan of her uchi and smiled._

" _You are so cute!" she squealed. "Now for some clothes!"_

VI: Round Two

The morning after our vigorous night of passion, I find myself sitting and staring lovingly at Asato-kun. I feel sticky and debauched, so decide to clean myself up a bit.

I tilt my head playfully and blithely announced:

"I think I'm going to take a shower."

I climb out of bed and walk toward the bathroom. "Well… Okay," Asato-kun replies with a wink and a devilish gleam in his eyes, as he follows me into the bathroom. As if the mere thought of taking a shower with me was the very thing he needed. It seemed to me that just the mention of me taking a shower turned him on.

I had no idea what was on his mind, but I know this won't be any ordinary shower.


	37. Wasting Time

_Chapter Thirty-Six: Wasting Time:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Invitation

The very thought of her in the shower excites me. I really enjoyed last night and I want more. Thinking about all of that water running down the curves and planes of her body only makes me hungrier. Many nights, I have fantasies about her. She's unbelievably hot as a dominant, but she can make submissiveness sexy too. I love watching her on top. It makes our love games that much more exciting. I close my eyes and imagine soapy bubbles clinging to her beautiful breasts and cascading down her firm lovely tummy down to… _I can't hold back anymore._

I climb out of bed and hurry into bathroom. Good thing the shower is big enough for both of us.

II: Trap

Anna breath hitches in her throat as my fingers drift lazily along her sides.

"Mmm...You're here," she smiles.

My hands move to her breasts, "Yes."

"But… why?"

I pin her to the shower wall, and sweep aside the hair from the nape of her neck. "Why what?" I plant a soft kiss on Anna-chan's shoulder, and she breathes in harder.

"Why are you here with me?"

"Why else?" I press my body into hers and leave another kiss.

"Now, what do you want?" One more kiss breaks her will and leaves her trembling in my hands.

* * *

 _The priest awoke to a guest in his room. He first became aware of not being alone when he first felt silk on his naked skin. He turned, expecting one of his goddesses sleeping next to him. Instead, Desire lay on his bed, smiling._

" _Good morning," she purred._

 _The priest sat up, wide-eyed._ _"Who are you?" he asked._

 _Her red kimono reminded him of an ancient wedding garment. Her plump lips curved into a cat-like smile._

" _They call me Desire," she told him. Her perfume teased his nose._

" _Okay… What are you doing here?"_

 _Desire sat up on his bed. "Konohana asked me to come here."_

 _He narrowed his eyes. "Konohana-sama did?"_

" _Yes."_

" _But what for?"_

 _Desire waved her hand in the air. A teacup appeared in her palm. "Here."_

 _The priest tilted his head. "What's is it?"_

" _Tea."_

" _Tea?"_

" _Yes, it's a special blend of tea." Desire noticed that he looked unsold. "Just take it!"_

 _The priest lowered his shoulders. "And Konohana-sama wants this?"_

" _Yes! Now drink it!" Desire regained her composure and cleared her throat._

" _Alright." The priest picked up the cup and took a drink. "Now what?" He set the cup on the floor._

 _Desire climbed off the bed._ _"Come with me," she said._

 _He shrugged and followed out into the temple._

III: Love Me

When we leave the bathroom, I push Anna's back against the wall in our bedroom, and hold her wrists over her head. She moans as I kiss her and pin her by her shoulders.

"You want more?" she asks in between breaths.

"Yes!" I say aloud.

I don't even give her a chance to talk back. My hand plunges for her pussy.

"Mmmph!" Anna moans. I cover her mouth with a mine, and my kiss swallows her voice.

* * *

 _The priest wandered out into the woods. He looked around to see Desire nowhere in sight. He put hands on his hips as he wondered:_ Now where did she go?

" _Hmm…" The priest heard a splashing noise just ahead of him in a nearby pond. Curious, he walked over to investigate. A young deity sat in the water with a book in her hand. She was dressed in all white, like a bride. Her veil floated on the surface as lotuses bloomed around her._

" _Do you want her?" a voice whispered in his ear._

 _The priest whipped around and saw Desire grinning at him. He looked away with red cheeks._

" _Not really!" he said._

 _Desire gave him a cat-like grin. "Liar!"_

 _His cheeks turned redder. "Well, maybe…"_

 _She smacked him on the back hard enough to knock him over. "Go on! Go to her!" Desire nudged him forward._

" _Okay, okay." He grumbled as made his way over to the pond._

" _Hi there," he said in a small voice._

 _Desire sighed aloud, "I said go in, not talk to her!" she complained. The priest looked up at her in annoyance moments before Desire shoved him into the water._

" _Hey!" he shouted._

 _The deity waved him along to get on with it. He lowered his shoulders and waded over to the bride. She lifted her head when she spotted him._

" _I've been expecting you," she smiled sweetly as she held out her hand._

IV: Take My Hand

I carry Anna into the living room, and lower her down onto the couch. She looks up at me and smiles, eyes full of mischief and lust.

"Wait, you want more?" she asks.

I broke into a huge grin. "Hell YEAH!" I lick my lips, and groan.

I nibble and lick her silky skin as I work my way between her beautiful thighs.

The first swipe of my tongue is all it takes to send her over the edge. I love her cries and moans. They make me harder than samurai steel.

* * *

 _The priest took the bride's hand. A warm light shot through his body and another maiden appeared in his vision. A golden aura surrounded her._

 _The bride's lace dress had a vintage air to it, just like the flowers in her hair._

 _When the priest looked, he couldn't help but stare at the bride's beautiful full lips as she spoke to him:_

Go to her! She needs your help! Go to her now!

 _The priest turned his face heavenward just as a feather floated down on a light breeze, and landed on his cheek._

V: My Baby Love

This time, I take her to the kitchen, lean her over the counter, and take her from behind. I grin devilishly as I grab her arms and pull them toward me as I pound her slick, wet hole; and she doesn't argue.

In fact, Anna grins as she arranges herself so that I don't hurt her, or exhaust myself until I've had my fill.

"Good girl," I purr in her ear.

"Fuck me! Oh God…" she nearly wept. "Harder, baby… Please…"

"I will, dearest. I will."

* * *

 _She was a beautiful spirit. Her great white wings spread wide. Nearly overpowering the sun. Her sorrowful green eyes stirred the priest's heart._ He felt as if he knew her from somewhere… _His eyes trailed down her billowing black skirt as it swirled in the wind. Her soft lips whispered a simple message to only him._

 _The breeze blew through the gold and white flecked clouds._

 _Her soft, gentle voice filled his ears:_

I'm lost… please help me find my way home! Your love can bring me back, but first you must find me my darling!

 _Suddenly, the priest awoke alone in the woods. An injured doe lay Before him; bleeding, as it writhed in pain while gasping, and struggling for each breath._

VI: Resting

Anna is slumped over the counter, panting and I pull myself up on my elbows as I lie on the floor watching her.

Damn. I shouldn't be this turned on watching her heaving for each breath as my seed spills out of her, and oozes slowly down her leg. But my horny little inner demon still wants more. And I have no intention of denying him. Sorry, but not sorry... my beautiful lover, playmate, and wife.

I get a second wind, and go back for more.


	38. Spicy Chocolate

_Chapter Thirty-Seven: Spicy Chocolate:_

-Mother-

I: New Tricks

I sit on the futon, grinning as he awaits my commands. _Silly, stupid man-child! I own you! I will devour you!_ "I want to try something different," I say. "Wait here." I trudge into the kitchen to fetch up one of my favorite things. As always, it's been hidden in plain sight waiting for me. I've waited to use this. Opening the cabinet to reach inside, I can't help but smirk as my fingers caress the smooth firm wood.

"Here you are," I purr. I pull out my bag of chocolates. Amazing that he hasn't found them all this time. Men aren't really that bright, you know? Matters not. With a snarky self-satisfied grin, I close the cabinet and head back to the bedroom.

II: Sweet Heat

Asato looks up, excited as I slide the door closed behind me. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"What's in the bag?" he asks.

"Glad you asked." I grin devilishly. "I've heard that you have a sweet tooth."

"Yeah!" He nods and drools like a stupid little puppy.

"Well..." I pull out my little bag. "I've got a little treat for you right here." My eyes never leave his as I reach inside the bag. "Open wide!" _Simple little pet…_ He complies happily by sticking out his tongue as I place a chocolate directly into his eager mouth.

"How is it?" I ask.

He chews up the chocolate and his eyes grow wide. "Oh!"

"Well?"

"This is spicy! What is this?"

I chuckle. "Yes, it is hot!"

"What is it?"

"Ghost pepper chocolate." I put one in my mouth. "Good, huh?"

"It's hot!"

"Yes and you look like you enjoy it." I just love the reluctant look on his face. _Yes, you can't resist it! You'll try to, but what's the point?_

"Would you like another?"

"Yes!"

"Good boy."

III: Chocolate Kiss

He takes the next bite. "This is good."

"Exactly." I take the next piece.

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Is that the way to get something you want?"

He looks utterly confused about whether he wants a chocolate or not.

I lean in close to coax him into a begging for more. "Ask for another piece nicely." Just to tease him even more, I pop one more candy into my mouth. "Mmm, so good."

"Please?" He whines.

I raise an eyebrow. "Please, what?"

"Please let me have more chocolate?"

 _I love it! He sounds like a child begging for treats._ Should I use this to my advantage? Damn right I should.

"Alright." I pull out another piece and tease him by holding it his right in front of his mouth. When he tries to bite it, but I pull back. Asato whimpers at me pathetically, like a little puppy. Loser that he is…

"Unh-uh-uh..." I taunt. "You must do something for me in return."

"What? TELL ME!" He looks at me almost innocently, with big eyes. " _please_ ," He whispers with a pout.

I don't give in, but plant a soft kiss on his lips instead.

IV: Hold the Strings

"Fuck me," I demand. When he tries to respond, I put my finger to his lips. "Don't think, don't talk, …Just do it." I kiss him again. This time, he takes me into his arms. Then he makes love to me on my daughter's bed.

I hate to admit it, but cumming feels good. Especially with this nitwit. Lately, something's changed, but I can't really grasp what it is. I can't help it, but I want him more and more each time. Even fully clothed, my heart races when I am around him. But even tonight, I feel my cheeks flush and turn bright red as I lie breathless in t afterglow of our love play.

Usually, I can coldly disconnect myself and just use him for my own pleasure. Frankly, it's how I deal with the thought of riding the same cock as my daughter. Use him like an appliance - cold, ruthless and efficient. Flap "A" into slot "B". Done, and done.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks as he breaks off a kiss.

"Yes," I growl through clenched teeth. "Just get on with it!"

He snickers.

"What?" I hiss.

"What do you say?"

I narrow my eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

Asato grins. "Say it."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Please make love to me."

That bastard smiles. "Good enough."

"Whatever."

I am silenced with another kiss.

V: Heaven Burns

I can't think straight around him anymore. Every time I try to regain control, he pushes me down and takes me harder than before.

"More! You want the chocolate, don't you?" I want to say. Though I don't have the energy to play games right now. I only want to bury my fingers in his hair. This… This is much better than any ghost pepper chocolate could ever be. I give in to the moment, throw back my head and moan.

"You feel so good! Fuh-fuh-FUCK ME!" My voice is swallowed in more kisses. He makes me cum harder than he ever has before. When we're done, he turns to me, with a smug grin, panting all the while.

"Can I have more chocolate now?"

"Huh? Oh, take the whole bag, I guess."

His eyes light up like amethysts. "Really? Thank you!" Asato hugs on me like a grateful child; and I roll my eyes in disgust.

"Yeah, yeah…"

VI: Conflicted

Still, I find it unsettling. Something is not right here. Am I still in control? I frown at the big baby sleeping next to me. I don't like where this could be heading.


	39. Kinky Games

_Chapter Thirty-Eight: Kinky Games:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Games Begin

It's Sunday, and it's raining tonight. I'm bored, and look over at Anna-chan sitting on the couch, quietly reading a magazine. My first thought is that we need something to liven things up a bit.

"Anna-chan..."

"Hmm?"

I crawl over and hug her from behind. "I'm bored."

"Okay…"

"Entertain me."

She looks up at me. "How?"

An idea pops up in my head and I nip her on the ear. "Ow," she giggles as she swats me playfully on the shoulder.

I kiss Anna-chan on the nape of her neck just before setting a timer and leaving the room. "Come find me after the timer rings," I whisper.

"Asato-kun?" she shrugs as I walk away.

I can't help but grin at myself. _Let's see what happens next._

II: Timed Kissing

I wait in the kitchen as I listen for her footsteps with bated breath. _Five… Four… Three… Two… One!_

"Asato-kun?" she asked.

I summon her innocently with: "In here, dearest!"

Anna makes her way to the kitchen. I hold out my hands and smile.

"Welcome!" I smile, somewhat roguishly.

She looks at the timer on the counter as I greet her. "And what is this?" Anna-chan asks, pointing to the small device.

"Come and see, my love."

Anna-chan saunters over to the counter for a closer look, "Okay. I like where this is headed. So far..." Her lips curve into a sexy smile.

"Kiss me," I command. Our kiss seems to lead to Anna-chan being perched on the counter.

I reach over and set the timer for ten minutes, then pin her down by the shoulders. "Here's the deal, I'm going to kiss and lick you for ten minutes."

She begins to speak, but I press my finger to her lips to stop her talking. "And trust me, I won't stop there." My mouth trails down to that perfectly flat tummy of hers and kiss it. I take my sweet time, teasing her into frustration with soft strokes from barely the tip of my tongue. When the first pass makes her quiver, I flatten my tongue so that I can feel her skin respond to my touch.

"Ooo," she purrs. I give her another little lick, just to make things interesting...

"Is it good?" I ask. "Try closing yours eyes. The sensations will feel better."

I peek up and see her doing so. "Good." I add a few more nips to the skin. Her gasping encourages me to explore further. I slowly trail up to her right shoulder. I can't help but let my teeth sink in for a light nibble. Her screaming makes me rock hard. The taste of her is turning me on her I decide to be adventurous, traveling to her hip, side of her neck, collarbone, breasts, and inside her thigh. Her moaning is making me so hard that I can't take it anymore. When timer's alert-tone sounds off, Anna can't take it either.

"Oh god! Don't tease me like this, Asato-kun!"

I sit up, smirking. "You'll have to find me first."

She lifts her head, "What?"

I've disappeared down the hall.

III: More Ideas

Summer will be over soon, but my horny demon still wants more. Dirty ideas keep flooding my mind. I don't know where to begin. It's more fun with Anna-chan being submissive. I have been looking online for some tips to spice things up. The first trick worked but, now I want to take it further.

Right now, I wait in our room. My heart leaps when I hear her footfalls.

"Are you in here?" Anna-chan asks at the doorway. I lay perfectly still.

"Don't turn on the lights," I command.

"Alright…"

"Come over to the futon." I count her footsteps in my direction. "Where are you now?"

"Right in front of you."

"Touch me, I need proof." I shiver as her fingertips touch my right calf. I gulp when she withdraws her hand. But she has other things in mind, it seems.

"Good, come and claim your prize." I chuckle. Then I close my eyes as she unzips my pants, and shoves her hand inside. She starts slowly stroking my cock over my underpants. Oh, my God. Now it's her turn to tease me, and I love it. This feeling… I don't think I can hold on any longer.

I'm nearly done by the time she unsheathes me and wraps her sweet mouth around my member.

IV: Lotus Candy

 _A lotus flower has begun to bloom in the skies overhead. The timing came at a crucial moment, as the sun had not yet risen. Still, this lotus had to bloom because a new era would be born._

 _Inside the lotus, a girl opened her eyes._

 _The chill of the night air gently roused her from sleep. She looked up at the empty night sky. Below was no different - the deep violet water looked rippleless and still. Despite the empty space around her, something wasn't right. She placed a hand on her chest and closed her eyes._

 _A soft laughter filled the stale air. She turned to the source behind her. Another woman floated in the darkness before her. This visitor looked elegant with her own haunting charm. The black rose necklace around her neck stood out against her pale skin. Her black kimono seemed to disappear in the inky darkness. When she walked, nature came alive. Even dead trees sprang to life around her. The darkly clad geisha froze when she saw the lotus maiden._

" _Oh," she gasped. "I didn't expect you to awaken so soon."_

 _The girl from the lotus gave her a confused look. "Who are you?"_

 _The woman smiled gracefully. "I am the goddess of war."_

" _Goddess… of war?" Something about those made her stomach turn._

" _That's right." The war goddess in black held out her arms. "You are just in time to witness the revolution."_

" _What revolution?"_

" _Look down!" Both women turned their attention to surface below._

V: Battle

 _Red and Purple armies met on a field. The Purple commander stepped forward to address his cohorts._

" _You will face your ruin tonight!" he shouted. His men growled like rabid animals in the night._

 _Across the vacant battlefield before her, the Red commander stepped up to rally her troupe._ _"We may well face our end this night… But we will take you to hell with us!" she shouted back. Her army of warrior women raised their swords in the air and howled. The two armies charged at each other, full bore. Red and Purple clashed, spilling blood on the dim hill. Both equally matched. Why were they doing this? They themselves don't even know anymore. All they know is how to fight until they die. Today looked to be the decisive battle. This could be the end of them both._

 _The commanders wound up alone on another hill. They faced each other with their swords drawn. The Red and Purple commander's eyes met as they lunged ahead to attack. The impact of their armor lasted only moments before blood was spilled. He only fell in love with her as she fell to his feet, dying. He drank sake over her body in her honor._

VI: End of Round One

Anna-chan and I lie breathless on our futon, both of us slicked by a sheen of cold sweat. I pull her into my arms and tenderly kiss her forehead.

"Fun?" I wonder aloud.

"Mmmph..." she mumbles into the side of my neck as I run my fingers through her damp hair.

"Good," I smile, arrogantly.


	40. Night of Nothing

_Chapter Thirty-nine: Night of Nothing:_

-Anna-

I: College Memories

I love nights like this, when I just get lost in my thoughts. I used to be so lonely during my college years because I didn't know how to open up to people.

When Papa died, I locked myself in a glass box and kept to my studies. Sure, I had friends; but I didn't trust anyone to get close to me the way Asato-kun did. We are just now as close as when we first met. Make no mistake - It's been a wild ride, but I have loved absolutely every moment of it.

Glancing over at the clock on the floor I realize that it will soon be sunrise. Sighing deeply, I turn to Asato-kun and watch him sleep. He looks like a sweet little child when he's like this. I lean down, and tenderly kiss his eyes. "I love you," I whisper. But, I pause when I feel his weight shift. Asato-kun slowly opens his eyes and looks up at me.

"I love you too."

I stare at him blankly for a moment, caught off-guard. "How long have you been awake, Asato-kun?"

"For a couple of minutes, why? What's on your mind?" He asks.

"My college years, mostly."

"Happy memories?"

I shake my head. "Not really. I was geeky and lonely then."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"No, it's okay. I'm not so lonely anymore." I pull his hand to my chest. "You and my friends helped me to realize that alone doesn't mean lonely. I cherish all of you for being so honest with me."

II: What If Game

I feel too old to play the "what if" game. However, I can't help it. I look over at my husband and think that were it not for him, my life could easily gone in a different direction.

"Do you ever play the 'what if' game with yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Asato-kun narrow his eyes as he wondered aloud.

"Well, it's where you wonder what if your life had gone another way."

He thinks about my question. "I probably have. Why do you ask?"

I shrug, shaking my head. "I was just wondering."

"I don't see a point in it."

"What?"

"I mean… Why wonder what could've been? I mean, we're both here, right?"

I smile. "I guess you're right." I pause with another thought in mind. "You know something?"

He glances over at me. "What?"

"You sounded like me there for a minute."

A slight shade of surprise washes over his face. "Did I?"

"Yep, I think you've changed."

He lifts his head, looking confused. "Have I?"

"Uh-hm."

He smiles. "Well, I guess you could say I have."

III: Forever

I feel so lucky. Most women throw away love on any man. Usually, that kind of love doesn't end too well. If you could call it that. Some men are cheaters. Some can be abusive. Many others have factors that can wrong go. I'm happy Asato-kun is none of these. He is a good man. So, okay… Asato-kun might have a few quirks, but who doesn't? He has a nearly insatiable sweet tooth, is often moody, and a little childish. But he's still a good man. In a way, he's quite like my Papa.

I chuckle to myself as I wonder if it must be true that most women end up marrying someone like their father. But I'm stuck wondering… How long will this all last? Does love have a shelf life?

IV: Vow

I squeeze onto his arm as tightly as I can. Asato-kun looks down with a concerned look on his face.

"Anna?"

"Promise me something."

"What's the matter, my darling?"

"Please, just promise me something!"

"Alright…" I grab his wrists and hold on for dear life. "Don't ever leave me, Asato-kun. Promise me that you will be by my side forever."

"Anna …"

My nails sink into his hand. "Say it!"

My husband pulls me to his chest. "I promise."

"Swear it! I need to hear you say it."

I press my lips together. I believe him, but my heart is still unsure. I need one more reassurance. "Kiss me, Asato-kun." I urge him.

He looked rather uncertain about my request. "Anna…"

"Please! I need this!" Hearing the need dripping from my own voice frighten me to my core. I don't want to be this person.

He reluctantly, kisses me on the lips, and my fingers desperately weave themselves through his hair. When he pulls away, I draw a deep soothing breath and thank him. "I needed that, so much." I circle my arms around him and allow myself to relax. "Thank you for being here for me. Sometimes I feel like I'd be nothing without you, Asato-kun"

V: Planning

"Summer will soon be over."

"Yes."

"How will we end it, my love?" I tease.

He props himself up in bed. "Have lots of sex."

I try not to laugh, even though I like the idea. "What?"

"Is that all you think about?"

He kisses me on the forehead. "I blame you for that."

"Me?"

"Oh yes!" He tries to kiss me again, but I push him off.

"Asato-kun! Not again! Wait until tomorrow night!"

My husband pouts and whimpers. "You promise?"

I pat him on the head and grin. "Yes, yes."

Asato-kun kisses me on the throat. The softness of his lips making my toes curl. I hold him in my arms and feel grateful for how much I love this man. No one could ever take his place in my heart, or in my bed.

VI: Just Another Day

The sun comes up, and another day begins.

"I'll see you tonight," Asato-kun plants a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Have a good day," I smile shyly.

Asato-kun has kissed me goodbye, and left for another day of work. I giggle as I think of what he has in store for our evening. Hurry back, my love. I'll be right here waiting. Counting the minutes until I see you again.


	41. Blackened Evening

_Chapter Forty: Blackened Evening:_

I: Dinner

-Tsuzuki-

There are many things my beloved Anna-chan is very good at. Unfortunately for either of us, she can't cook. So, most of our meals come from the microwave. But don't get me wrong - I'm more than happy to eat them. There is something comforting about sharing a meal with the one you love. It can be the crappiest meal known to man, but it still manages to taste good when your favorite person is eating with you. You might even notice that they aren't eating it themselves, but that doesn't really matter, does it? You and that special love at the table is always a welcome change from a hectic day, simply because you're finally home.

"Welcome home, Asato-kun," she greets me this evening.

"I'm glad to be home," I say as I toe off my shoes. "What are we having tonight?"

"Leftover shrimp rice," she answers.

"Ah," I say.

Suddenly, the lights go out.

"Oh crap," she says. "What now?"

"Looks like the power's out," my reply.

"What do we do?" she asks.

"I dunno, guess we're going just have to wait until it comes back?" I suggest, shrugging a shoulder.

"Until then?"

An idea comes into my mind. Though she can't see me, I'm smiling in the darkness at her. "Give me five minutes."

"Okay…"

II: Candle Light Dinner

Candles light up the table and living room floor. The crickets outside are our music. Anna-chan sets up the table.

"Everything set?" I ask.

"Yes," she answers.

"Okay, let's do this," I say. We sit down at the table. I pick up my chopsticks and take the first bite. Anna-chan waits, watching me.

"How is it?" she asks. I chew on the dull taste with a fake smile.

"Good," I answered. Gulping down a large, tough, shrimp like mass. "It's not… It's fine."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

She breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, good! The microwave was acting up this morning."

She nodded. "Yeah, it was acting kinda funny. Weird, huh?"

"Funny?" I ask. "Funny how?"

"I think the power was trying to go out then too," she answers.

"Did you talk to the landlord?"

"He said someone's looking at it today." She rolled her eyes, then looked up and to the right. "They didn't do a good job."

"Don't worry. It's not that bad." I bring the bowl closer as I shoveled more rice into my mouth. Anna-chan puts a small amount in her mouth. "Hm, this is okay." I wince, but decided to take another bite.

III: Happy Calm

"I like this. The mood we're in." I hum as I take a sip of sake.

Anna-chan looks around and nods. "It's nice."

"It's just you and me in the dark with a bunch of candles, a little leftover shrimp rice, and some sake." I admire the soft glow of candlelight framing her beautiful face, and I reach out to caress her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asks. I quickly draw back my hand.

"I'm sorry!" I blurt out.

She shakes her head. "I was wondering what you were doing there," she says.

"Ah," I took another bite of rice before responding. "Where did we get the rice again?"

"I can't remember the name," She looks up at me. "I think it was Chinese and Thai." "Was it the place with the saffron curry?" Anna-chan wonders aloud.

"I think so…"

"I really want to try that curry."

"I know, but we can't afford it right now."

Anna-chan pouts. "Why not?"

The look on her face makes me chuckle at her. She must know that I absolutely can't resist her when she pokes out her lips like that. I smile, and run my fingers through her hair.

"Come on, Usagi-chan, don't be like that," I tell her. She tilts her head.

"Usagi-chan?" my wife asks.

"Yes," I reply. "You are my tiny little bunny." She's frowning at me as I lower my chopsticks.

"Let's have dessert," I suggest.

"Already?" she asks. "I'll have to see what's in the freezer." I grab her wrist as she begins to leave the table. Anna-chan gives me a bewildered look.

"Asato-kun?" she asks.

"No…" I shake my head.

"But I thought you wanted dessert." Her tone sounds so innocent and child-like. And I'm getting more and more turned on by the minute.

It doesn't take long before I've got her pinned down on the table, kissing her passionately.

IV: Teaser

I lean back on our couch and look her over. "Strip for me," I demand. Her hands immediately go for her dress.

"Wait!" I hold up a hand to stop her, and Anna-chan's eyes meet with mine.

"What for?" she asks.

The demon takes over my mind as I give her a devilish smile. "I want to be turned on."

Anna-chan's cheeks turn bright red. "We don't have any music," she points out.

"So?" I ask. "Just work with what you have." She begins dancing around slowly. To be honest, it was kinda cute; so I got comfortable, and enjoyed the show. The first thing my eyes focus on are her curves. Well… _Hello!_ Anna-chan gives me a flirty pout as she slides off her dress. My shirt and tie hit the floor next. The candlelight compliments the hidden golden undertones of her smooth, beautiful skin. She turns toward me as she unhooks her bra and stares directly in my eyes as she flings it over her shoulder. When her panties join the rest of her clothes in a growing pile on the floor, I take off my pants and stretch out on the couch.

"Come give me my dessert," I insist. Anna-chan walks saunters over and straddles my lap, then we share a kiss as our appetizer. She clamped her hands onto my shoulders, rocked her hips over my stiffening manhood and kissed me deeply. It was aggressive, hot and gave me a raging hard-on.

V: Smoky Bar

 _Closing time at an undisclosed bar. A young violet-eyed man has just finished his drink. Not many people were left, just a few hardcore stragglers. Most of the regulars have already moved on to other things, or given up the ghost and gone home for the night. The bartender had finished washing and putting up the used glasses and cleaning up the bar when he glanced up to notice the young man lingering at the end of the bar._

 _"Hey buddy…" he tapped on the bar. "We're closing soon," he said. The patron waved him off._ Whatever _, he thought. Just then, he caught a brief flash of red in the corner of his eye. He looked up to see a young woman dressed in a dark leather jacket and a short, flashy bodycon dress. Her jewelry stole the flickering embers of what little light there was as she leisurely finished her drink. He stared at her under the pale lavender lights. He watched her intently as she sipped, finding himself drawn to her cherry red lips. The flouncy pink frills on top of her dress drew attention to the fullness of her beautifully proportioned bosoms. His mind filled with thoughts about what he'd like to do to her. He'd take her right on her barstool if he could._

I want her! I want her! I want her! _Suddenly, the music on the jukebox changed to a blues rock song. The woman slid off her stool._

 _"I love this song!" she purred. The woman slid off her chair, threw off her leather jacket and began dancing. The click off her heels as they touched the floor made the young barfly remember his rapidly hardening cock. It twitched as the he stared lustily at the woman. The hem of her skirt clung to her curves and swayed along with every single undulation. She moved slowly away from the bar as she slithered and writhed sensuously to the music. Under the pink and golden lights, he saw exactly how beautiful she was. The notes from the jukebox kept time with her, as she swayed with the music in a drunken self-confident waltz._

 _That night, he fell in love for the first time in years._

VI: Lights On

When the lights come on, we both look around and giggle.

"Hey, the power's back," I mentioned.

"Mmmm," she hums, as she grinds herself into my crotch. "We don't really care, though. Do we, babe?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Thought not," she smiled.


	42. Dark Angel

_Chapter Forty-One: Dark Angel:_

-Anna-

I: Blackness

"Okay, you can look now!" I said to my husband.

Asato-kun opens his eyes, I can't help but smile. Wearing his favorite black lace black baby doll proved to be a great idea. I spin for him, and his eyes drink me in.

"You love it, right?" I ask.

He sits back, smiling as he looks me over. "Where are your wings?" he wonders.

"They're here, if you use your imagination." I lean in close enough for our lips to touch. "They're invisible."

"Well, how do I see them?"

My lips are within inches of his as I speak. "Let me show you." I give him a peck on the lips, and he pulls me into his lap. I giggle at the tingly feeling on my skin when Asato-kun's fingertips grazed the tops of my thighs. "Mmm… that's nice."

"No panties," he chuckled.

"Yes," I breathed.

"Good girl. You came prepared to play."

"I did." I pushed him onto his back. "Tell me how you want me, my love would you like me here or in the shower?" He grins at me like the puppy boy he is.

"Shower!" he shouts.

"Now how did I know you would say that?" I wink. He chuckles, groping and kneading my breasts.

II: Cleansing

I stand before him naked in the shower, water trickling over my curves. There is a hunger in his eyes that tells me that he wants to devour me. He pins me against the cold shower wall and I shiver. I'm enjoying the feeling of his mouth on my neck, nibbling, licking, tasting. I close my eyes and let out a throaty moan as he continues his lusty handiwork.

The next thing I feel are his hands sliding over my skin, down to the globes of my ass. He kneads and rolls the fleshiest part of me as he parts my thighs with his knee. I look up at him with such a needy look in my eyes that he can't help but smirk in satisfaction. Asato-kun's eyes darken with lust as he looks me over. I've seen that look before, and I know he plans to tease me a bit longer before attending my needs. A soft whimper escapes me as I try to resist him. He takes my chin into his hand and stares directly into my eyes, but it's the sheer lust in his voice that really turns me on.

"What do you want tonight, my love?" He demands, as he nibbles an earlobe.

"Kiss me!"

He plants another kiss on my lips. I melt into his affection. It feels like fireworks exploding in my brain. I don't even realize it's over after he pulls away.

"Do you want more?" Asato-kun asks.

"Yes!" I exclaim, panting. He smirks as his hand sinks down between my legs.

III: Deer in the Forest

 _A priest sat outside in the rain. He scanned the landscape and saw an injured doe in the distance. He stood up and trudged across the field until the doe was in front of him. He reached for the injured doe and spoke very softly._

" _Wha…? What happened to you?" he asked. The priest put his hand on the injured creature's side. The shallow, raspy breaths from the deer startled him._

" _You're still alive!" he gasped. The priest looked around in a daze. His heart raced as he tried to figure out what to do next._ She's still alive! I can help her! _I must help her. The young man realized what he needed to do._ Right… _He picked up the injured creature and rose to his feet._

" _It's going to be okay," he whispered. "I won't let you die." He could feel the little deer's life slipping away as he made his way back to his temple._

IV: Tempted

I look up when Asato-kun withdraws his hand. "Why did you stop?" My lower lip trembles. He looks like a greedy little demon with his eyes are locked on me.

"I won't let you cum here," he says.

"What?" Before I know it, I'm being dragged out of the shower. Moments later, He dropped me onto my back on our futon.

I smile as I look up at him. "Can I see your wings now?" he whispers

"Maybe…" I answer.

"Then when?" Asato-kun pouts.

I wrap my arms around his neck and demand that he kiss me. "Kiss me!" Our lips touch no sooner than I make my request.

V: First Drop of Blood

 _The priest set the deer on the altar and gently patted her on the head as he stood before her._

" _It's okay," he tried to reassure her. "Wait here, sweet girl." The young man turned around and journeyed deeper into the temple before returning with a medical kit._

" _Now, I don't know how this will work on a deer," he confessed. "But it will have to do for now." The priest opened the old, rusty kit. However, he cut his thumb as he flipped open the metal latches._

" _Damn," he mumbled, staring at his bleeding finger. Though the priest hadn't noticed, a drop of blood fell on the tip of the doe's tongue._

" _Right," he muttered. He got to work bandaging the poor creature. During which, the doe began to develop a human conscience and a heart. She blushed at his touch even though she couldn't understand what was developing in her mind. The priest stood back, wiping his brow in sheer amazement._

" _There," he said. "You'll be fine in the morning." The doe looked up at him with wide, dreamy eyes. He patted her on the head._

" _I'll check on you tonight," the priest whispered. He smiled to himself as he left to begin his morning meditation. The sound of his voice made the doe swoon as she lie still, listening to the priest chant and pray._

VI: Little Angel

"Can you see my wings now?"

"Yes, my beautiful wife."

"Are they beautiful?"

He kisses me on the throat. "Very."

"I love you, Asato-kun."

"I love you too, Anna-chan."


	43. Paradise Circus

_Chapter Forty-Two: Paradise Circus:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Monday

The week's been… Oh, how do I put this? Wow! It's been pretty busy.

Day One…

I invite Anna-chan to work for lunch. Wakaba-chan made a nice peach pie last night. I believe it will go great with the leftovers I have today. I grin smugly to myself as I wonder which will taste better - the pie or Anna-chan's pussy? Guess I'll just have to sample them both to figure things out.

"Asato-kun?" I hear behind me. I look up and see my beloved wife standing in the doorway. I wave her to me. "Yo!" I call out to her. "Come, sit with me, Anna-chan."

"This looks delicious," she smiles. "Let's eat."

Lunch goes well - it's not only a feast for the eyes, but it's actually pretty damned tasty too. We ate leftover lavender rice from a night ago. It was just the thing not too sweet, but too spicy either. I smile watching Anna-chan eat.

"Happy to get out for a change?" I wonder.

"Yes!" Anna says.

"I knew you would," I say. When we finish our lunch, I present Wakaba-chan's pie.

"Did Wakaba make this?" Anna-chan asks.

"Yes," cutting a slice as I speak. "Try some."

I pick up a piece and shove it into her mouth, letting my fingers rest on her tongue for a second. "Well?" My wife chews and swallows with a smile on her face.

"It's good," she says. "Too bad it won't last long."

"What do you mean?"

"You always eat up her treats from me! I only had one apple lemon bar last time!"

I put up my hands. "Okay, okay. I'll leave you some."

The pie ends up half-eaten. I turn to her, smiling. "That was good. But, I think I know something just as yummy."

Anna-chan gives me a curious look. "And what would that be?"

I chuckle before pinning her to the grass.

"Oh, I see…" Anna-chan says.

I waste no time getting her panties off, and going down on her right then and there. Damn, she's delicious.

II: Tuesday

After work, I sneak Anna-chan through the back of the Ju-Oh-Cho building.

"Welcome," I greet her.

"And why are we here?" Anna-chan demands, arms folded defensively across her chest.

I grab her around the waist and whisper, "One guess," as I playfully nuzzle her ear but she tries to push me away.

"Wait, you wanna…? You wanna…" she stammered. "Right here, in the open?"

"Well, it's not completely out in the open. Besides, I thought we'd have a little fun if I get you off a little, first." My hand drifts down to the zipper on her skirt. "If that's okay with you."

My hand keeps wandering and doesn't stop until I've pushed up her skirt and found my way into her panties. She tries to resist me, but can't she can't help but moan as my fingers explore her. By the time I've made it to her clit, she's sloppy wet, struggling for breath and her nails are digging into my shoulders. When she starts to come, I can't help but smirk at the results of my handiwork.

"You've chosen well, baby." I whisper lustily in her ear. "Those are my favorite panties."

* * *

" _Good morning," the priest whispered to his "patient." The deer's breathing had improved, and gotten more stable. He patted her on the head._

" _How are you?" the priest asked as he examined the skittish doe. "You look great. Your wounds are healing nicely." The priest drew back his hand. "I bet you're hungry. Wait here, sweet girl. I'll get you something to eat." He turned to walk away._

" _What is your name?" a small voiced asked. The priest turned around, and gasped in surprise. The doe lifted her head. Once he calmed down, the kindly priest found his smile again._

" _I am Asato," he answered. "What's yours, my lovely?"_

 _The doe frowned. "I don't have a name." She looked at him gratefully, with widened eyes. "Will you do the honors of giving me one?"_

 _The priest pondered the request. "Let's see… Ummm…? How about Megumi?"_

" _Megumi?"_

" _Yes."_

 _The deer's heart nearly leapt out of her chest. "Megumi?!" she said aloud as she tried to find her voice. "Megumi loves Asato!" she decided._

 _The priest began to blush. "_ Okay… _Wow. That's certainly unexpected."_

III: Wednesday

This time, we go to the top floor. I push-chan Anna against the wall and kiss her hard on the mouth.

"Won't we get caught up here?" she asks in between our kisses.

"It'll be fine," I insist.

"But…" she murmurs. I silence her with another kiss as her panties drop to the ground and I hurriedly unzip my pants.

* * *

 _Eventually, Megumi wandered back into the woods. One rainy evening not so far removed from her meeting with the priest, she smiled as she thought about her beloved. He was such a kind man. She had never seen such a beautiful man before in her life. Those violet eyes felt so inviting every time she looked at them. No human had even been so kind to her before. The doe blushed and sighed wistfully at the thought of him._ Asato…

 _It wasn't long before she began to wish that she be by his side forever. However, when Megumi looked down at her reflection she knew instinctively that it could never work out for them, because she was a deer. The poor heartsick doe closed her eyes and sighed._ "I wish... I was human". _Megumi froze when an unseen hand delicately brushed against her back. The doe jerked her head upwards to see a goddess smiling down at her._

" _Who are you?" she asked, blinking._

 _Love patted her on the head. "Someone who can help you," the goddess replied._

 _Megumi tilted her head. "Help me? Help me how?"_

" _I have come to grant your wish."_

" _My wish?"_

" _Yes, you've been longing to be with that dreamy priest, right?"_

 _The doe blushed. "Well, yes…"_

" _I can help you attain your heart's desire." Love grinned with pride._

" _But how?" Megumi asked._

 _The doe's eyes grew larger still when Love reached into her kimono and presented her with a sacred fruit._

" _Is that…?" she began to ask._

" _Yes," the deity answered. "You don't have to answer me now. Just think about it." She set the fruit down on the ground and quietly took her leave._

IV: Thursday

I sit at my desk alone for the evening. My eyes lock directly onto Anna-chan as she kneels before me.

"Crawl to me," I command. At first, she doesn't look too thrilled about this. Then, I decide to play the guilt card and begin to pout like a little child.

"Please?" I ask. "You would help me concentrate so that I can get some paperwork done tonight if you do this one thing for me. I really need this." I plead with her. "Please, Anna-chan?" I'm a breath away from full on whining when she gives in. I have to smother a few smug giggles as she crawls over to me.

"Is Usagi-chan hungry?" I ask, mostly tongue in cheek.

She nods, giving me her own pout. I smirk as I unzip my pants.

"Well, here you are," I tell her. I moan as she gets to work.

 _Megumi stared at the bright pink fruit in front of her. This held the power to grant her wish. Could she actually act on it? Love seemed to be silently urging her to make a decision._

 _The love-struck doe closed her eyes to think things through, and an image of her beloved priest appeared to in her thoughts. "Yes! I want to be with him," she nodded to_ _herself_. _Megumi leaned down and bit into the fruit. She felt her body quiver, and a pulse of energy surged through her._

Wha… What's happening to me? _Megumi reared up and stood on her hind legs. Her hooves morphed into fingers and toes. Beautiful, firm breasts began to form, but her figure truly took shape when curves developed on her previously sleek frame. Soft, shiny ginger colored hair sprouted from her head and fell to her shoulders. Her angular facial features softened to become fuller and more round._

 _Megumi looked at her reflection in the still waters of nearby pond and was utterly shocked by what she saw._

I… I'm human!

V: Friday

 _A young, smartly dressed, auburn-haired woman walked up to a brightly lit whack-a-mole game. A cocky smile played her face as she dropped money into the game's coin slot. When the buzzer rang, the game began._

 _Thwack!-Thwack!-Thwack! The young woman attempted to smash the brightly colored little moles as they popped up randomly from their little electronic hidey holes. At first, she casually swiped at the creatures then, raised the mallet to begin lashing out in earnest, actively attacking the game. Each successive blow became harder, faster and more aggressive than the last. Thump! The woman struck the game with such great force that she caused the machine to malfunction. She raised the padded mallet over her head one last time. The final blow caused the game to shatter and fly through the air in huge chunks as it to come crashing down. And, then... THWUMP!_

 _The player wound up on the floor, in a sweating, panting heap._

* * *

Anna-chan sits on top of me, out of breath, so worn out that she can barely move.

I reach up to sweep a few strands of hair from her face and tell her, "Give me a kiss,"

She tries to lean down, but I decide to meet her halfway. Our lips meet, and I whisper "Good girl," and politely pat her on the back of the head.

VI: Today

So, I am off to work again this week. I can't help but snicker as I wonder how the day will turn out.


	44. Tokyo in the Rain

_Chapter Forty-Three: Tokyo in the Rain:_

-Anna-

I: Boredom

It's a little slow tonight. There really isn't much to do. Nothing good on TV this Tuesday night, and I feel clueless. We can't really take the silence, we're just not that couple. I try to cuddle beside him as goes through the motions of flipping he through the channels. Arrrrgh! This is so damned boring! This just will not do. In a last-ditch effort to rouse my husband, I lift my head from the pillow and move to plant a kiss on his cheek. I actually catch his attention briefly as Asato-kun glances down at me. Unfortunately, it was at the exact moment he landed on his favorite infomercial

"What was that for?" he whispers.

"Nothing," I pout. "Just bored." I lay my head on his chest and sigh.

"Cool. Okay," he says, eyes still glued to the television.

I can tell that he's just not getting the picture. I frown and playfully hit him on the arm. "I'm BORED!" I complain.

"Okay, okay," Asato-kun says. "What do you want me to do?"

I smirk as I pin him down on the couch. He looks up at me bewildered.

"Whoa, slow down!" he says.

"Why should I?" I ask.

He raises himself onto bent elbows with a smile on his face.

"How about take this back to our bedroom?" he asks.

My heart does little flips in my chest. "Yes!" I blurt out. My cheeks flush with colour, and Asato-kun laughs at my reaction.

"You're so beautiful like this," he says as he sweeps the backs of his fingers across my cheek. He reaches out for me and wriggles his fingers. I place my hand in his, and he leads me to our room.

II: Deer Stop

I flop back on our futon. Asato-kun sinks down on me, but pauses.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Do you hear that?" he asks.

"Hear what?"

"Shhh! Listen!"

I lift my head and look around. "It's raining."

"Yes."

"What about it?" I shrug, not quite sure what he's on about.

He nuzzles my neck, and smiles. "It was raining that night too."

"Oh!" I hide my face. "The night I gave you my…" Asato-kun smothers my words with a blistering kiss. His hand disappears down my torso. He doesn't stop until he's pulling back the elastic of my panties. I guide his hand down to my core, and he takes over. God, I love his fingers inside me.

* * *

 _The priest returned to the temple from his meditations under the waterfall. Love twirled her fan as she waited for him, she was smartly dressed wearing a silk surplice blouse, a colourful geisha skirt, and pink fishnets._

" _Welcome," she greeted him._

 _The priest narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" he asked._

 _Love's lips curved into a smile._ _"You've met my sister," she told him._

" _Sister?" He shook his head._

" _Desire."_

" _Yes," She smiled._

" _Okay…" the priest said._

" _Anyway," she said. "I am Love, and I brought you a little token of my esteem."_

" _A present?"_

 _Love giggled and stepped aside. The priest's jaw dropped when he saw a young woman with blonde hair standing next to Love. Her white robes wrapped around her lusciously curved body._

" _Hello…" she simpered._

 _At first, he didn't recognize her. He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes as he drank her in. Then, he locked eyes with her, and held her gaze for a long while. Suddenly, his features became less serious and his face flooded with recognition. All due to staring into her beautiful deep green eyes._

" _Megumi?" the priest wondered aloud, gasping and covering his mouth. His heart flipped in his chest. "You're back."_

" _Yes," she replied._

III: Flooding

Asato-kun licks his fingers greedily. "Mmm. Did you enjoy that?"

My skirt and panties were flung halfway across the room as I lie on my back, totally wrecked - panting, struggling for breath. Asato-kun sits in front of me, half-naked, with a smug grin on his face. I look up at him dazed, and slightly puzzled.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, as my beloved reaches down to roll off my shirt. His fingers wander over the lace cups of my bra as he unhooks the front clasp. It soon joins my panties and skirt.

"Mmm… perfect," he hums.

"Asato-kun?" I ask.

He places his finger over my lips. "Quiet," he whispers. "We're just getting started here." He pushes my knees apart and lowers leaves soft kisses down my tummy until his head is between my thighs.

* * *

 _Ecstasy was taking a bath tonight. Her long midnight blue hair looked like wet silk cascading from her head. She seemed preoccupied. She kept track of a countdown as her eyes scanned the darkness._ So, it had begun.

 _She rose to her feet, and stepped out of the tub. "Mimi! Fetch my robes!" A handmaiden entered the bathroom with white silk robes to help her mistress get dressed, fawning and preening over every in of her. Once done, the smooth silk clung to Ecstasy's damp skin while she continued being attended by her dresser. A light smile lit the young woman's face as she slid a silver and ruby hairpin into her mistress's hair._

" _Will you be off now?" Mimi asked._

" _Yes," her mistress nodded. Ecstasy waved her hand in the air and disappeared into the water._

IV: Hungry Duck

Asato-kun licks his lips lewdly and swallows.

"Damn, you're delicious. So sweet," he moans. He unzips his trousers and takes them off. He crawls onto the bed until he hovers over me, then lists to his side. I close my eyes and moan as he explores me. When he slides his two finger inside me. My eyes fly wide open, and I gasp out loud as he inserts one, then the other.

"More, please?" I beg him, nearly breathlessly.

He smirks at me like a hungry cat as he adds third finger. My body quivers at the sensation of feeling full.

"Think I can fit my whole hand inside?" he wonders. Asato-kun slips off his boxers with his free hand. My jaw goes slack as he adds even more fingers into my waiting core. After four fingers, he uses the duck to push inside of me.

* * *

 _Love returned to her house. Her sister had already set their plan into motion. Now, it was time for phase two._

" _Yuiko!" Love called from the doorway. "Your assistance is required...!" A woman with butterfly wings appeared above her head._

" _Go out into our woods," she ordered. "We're having a feast tonight." Yuiko's darkly colored wings fluttered with excitement at those words._

" _You mean it?" she asked eyes bright with excitement._

" _Yes," Love replied. "Now go get ready." She shooed her away._

" _Yes!" he handmaiden cheered as she took her leave._

 _Love stared at her handmaiden's beautiful round bottom through the sheer white wrap loosely slung around her hips. Small lily pads appeared under her hand maiden's feet as she walked. The fading rays of setting sun caressed her half naked torso._

V: Moon Feast

 _The priest walked into the woods at dusk. A young girl dressed in black greeted him. She lifted her veil to reveal a traditional kitsune mask. Oddly, the priest didn't feel threatened when he saw the white and red of the mask._

" _You're here for me, aren't you?" The masked girl nodded and took him by the hand to the party; which had already begun when they arrived in her realm._

 _Fox-like courtesans lie on the grass, scanning the scene, waiting for some action. Red swans swam on the lake while five nuns stood under kitsune statues sharing goblets of their blood. The priest stared blankly as he waded further in._ "What is this place?"

 _The main kitsune-like courtesan danced under the moonlit trees alone. The priest stared her eight white tails. Her short royal blue kimono pitted against her white kitsune mask. Colors blended around her as the priest noticed that the courtesans had tails, ears, and random fox features in place of human body parts. He could barely keep up._

 _The next thing he knew, he stood before the main courtesan sitting on a throne of red before dozens of lit candles. She uncrossed her legs to reveal a singing yoni. The priest backed away, covering his mouth with both hands. Behind him, a madam dressed in a gold and black kimono removed her sunglasses, revealing glowing kitsune-shaped eyes. The courtesans surrounding him began a highly sexual dance. Within the crowd, he found Megumi standing under a willow tree of hearts. From a distance, she appeared lost in a world of dreams._

" _Megumi-chan!" he shouted. He raced through the crowd to get to her. His beloved's doe dreamy spell broke when she looked up as he got closer._

" _Asato-kun?" she asked, bewildered. He raced over and swept her into his arms. They shared a kiss under the full moon, bathed in moonlight._

 _In the morning, the priest and Megumi woke up separately. The little girl in black lowered her veil and disappeared into the woods._

VI: Losing My Mind

Asato-kun lies next to me, sound asleep. Thinking about how we spent the evening makes me laugh out loud, and I can't stop. And I don't want to. Wow. I fear I must be going mad. Wait... I already am mad.

Aren't I?


	45. Time of Day

_Chapter Forty-Four: Time of Day:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Awake

Why am I up this early? I'm not upset about anything, no nightmares tonight either. But for some reason I'm just lying here wide awake. What do I do now? A feeling comes over me that I can't explain and I look behind me at Anna-chan. Anna-chan looks so angelic as she sleeps. I reach over to push aside her bangs aside, and kiss her forehead.

"I love you," I whisper.

It's too early to get ready but I'm having trouble getting back to sleep so, I wind up getting out of bed and walking around the apartment.

II: Morning

"What are you doing up so early?" Anna-chan yawns.

"Don't really know, I woke up and just couldn't sleep anymore."

"Something wrong, my love?"

I shake my head. "Nope. Just woke up early for some reason." I answer while chewing another bite of white rice.

"You have another long day today, don't you?" she asks.

"Yeah," I answer. "How's the job hunt going?"

"Good so far. Slow, but good."

"You'll find something, I know you will." I smile lightly as I try to reassure her.

"I hope so," she sighs.

"You will." I plant a soft kiss on the top of her head as leave my bowl and chopsticks in the sink.

After breakfast, I finish preparing for work, and set out for the day.

III: Work Day

Not much has changed, work is slow and boring as ever. I'm weighed down by mountains of paperwork, my boss still sucks, and I still have the same position. But there is one consolation at least - Hisoka looks like his old self again. On the other hand, Tatsumi is still kind of being a dick to me.

I at the stacks of paper in my inbox, sink down in my office chair and sigh. Yep, nothing has changed around Ju-Oh-Cho. They say I have, but I don't see it. I'm still me. I'm still Tsuzuki Asato. I stare blankly out of the window near my desk, recklessly daydreaming. Pretty much wishing to be anywhere but here. When I turn back around, the real world comes back into sharp focus as I realize that there's still paperwork to do.

Fuck my life.

IV: Motive:

Tonight feels long and boring. I have still more paperwork to do. _Doesn't Tatsumi ever let up?_ I sit back, roll my eyes, and sigh. _Do I have to do this?_ Would it be so bad if I skipped it tonight? I could try… Suddenly, my phone buzzes. Not only was I curious to see who was calling, I longed for the distraction so, I flip it open my phone to a cheeky surprise - one new message from Anna-chan. A brand new selfie!

 _I'm so lonely at home. Please come and play with me, baby!_

The picture of her breasts proudly displayed in that black and white lace nightie of hers becomes motive enough for me to plow through the last few bits of paperwork. Once the last contact is signed, I'm out the door!

V: Red Swans

Anna-chan greets me at the door with a flirty smile on her face, wearing the gown she had on in the picture. "Welcome home."

I smile back at her, but can't keep my eyes off the gossamer black and white lace covering the globes of her breasts. "I'm home," is my only reply.

She circles her arms around my neck and whispers "I missed you today… Kiss me." I sweep her into my arms, and plant a blistering soul kiss on her plump lips as I carry her off to our room for a little playtime.

* * *

" _You came back," the priest said._

" _Yes," Megumi answered. "I did."_

" _But why?"_

 _She nuzzled his neck as they lay under their favorite red willow tree. "I had to see you again." The priest held her in his arms and cuddled her as she spoke. "You were so sweet to me." She looked up at him. "I think I might have fallen in love with you, a little."_

 _The priest didn't know how to respond. He'd had a rough life early on. No one spoke a kind word to him in ages, leaving him with the feeling that everybody hated him. He found solace when he joined the monastery. For the first time in his life he had found peace and quiet. His fellow clerics provided brotherhood and a sense of belonging that he'd not experienced before. His stolen moments with the Goddess were singular because except for the time spent with her in the temple, he had yet to feel romantic love. Megumi rested her head against chest. She could feel his heart beating. The priest pressed his lips together in a thin line as he wondered to himself_ What do I do? _An idea came into his head._

" _I want to show you something," he whispered, lips pressed into her hair._

" _What is it?" she queried._

" _Come with me," he kissed her cheek, offered her his hand, and led her down to the lake. The morning sky was only beginning to morph from night to day and daybreak was still minutes away. Megumi stood at the water's edge and stared out at the smooth glassine surface._

" _What is it?" she asked._

" _Shhh," he whispered. "Just watch." The woman continued to stare at the water. A firefly landed in front of them and on the surface and lit up. A second one fluttered down to join it. More landed and lit up in a small huddle. Megumi's eyes shined bright with wonder._

" _Wow!" she murmured._

" _Keep watching," the priest told her._

 _A red swan appeared and landed on the lake's surface. The fireflies began to dance around the bird. Their lights added to its scarlet beauty. Moments later, another red swan landed on the water to unite with the first. The fireflies dance intensified as the swans began their own. Megumi giggled and clapped at the beautiful display before her. As the swans swam toward each for a "kiss", the priest pulled her close, cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her tenderly. She returned the gesture, making her feelings clear as the tranquil, ripple free lake. Leaving the man with a single thought:_

I have to be with her... _forever_.

VI: Cool Blue

I pretend to be asleep when Anna leans into my ear and sweetly whispers, "I love you, Asato-kun. Now and forever."


	46. Silk Bonds

_Chapter Forty-Five: Silk Bonds:_

-Anna-

I: Wet Hair

My hair is wet again. Looks like another all-day rain is predicted for tomorrow too. Somehow, I don't really mind. Just another excuse to stay in with Asato-kun.

I dry my hair, slip off my clothes, and change into my little yellow baby doll nightie. Not that it matters much. Because, it doesn't look like we're going to be doing anything tonight but sleep. But, I decide to take a chance and get all dolled up anyway. I walk over to the bedroom doorway and have a peek. He's in bed already with his shirt off so, I walk in with a sly little grin.

"Waiting long?" I ask.

"Not really. Come over here, Usagi." I cross the room without question and drape myself around him.

"Your hair's all wet," he pouts as he runs his fingers through my dampened mane.

"Sorry, babe..." I mutter. Thought I'd dried it better."

He smiles as he drags my hair between his fingers. "Aww, but it looks really cute this way," Asato-kun coos.

I'm caught off-guard by how sweet he's being and I take a beat to look him directly in the eyes. "You mean that?" I wonder aloud. Instead of answering in words, my husband leans in and gives me a tender kiss. He circles his arms around me, pulls me closer and deepens the kiss.

II: Blessed

The past year has been a wild ride. I regret none of it. Id gladly do it again and again and still love every single minute of it. Well, not every minute, but close enough.

Asato-kun pushes me onto my back and hovers over me. "I love you," I tell him. We're not kidding anyone, deep down we both know this can't possibly last forever. Still, we're trying to enjoy it while we can because no one is promised tomorrow.

Asato-kun always knows just how to please me. It's almost as if his hands, fingers, and mouth just know how to do things. I close my eyes and moan as he explores me, inch by inch.

"Stop teasing me!" I beg. "Please! Just… _fuck me_!

Asato-kun put his fingers to my lips. "I will, my love. Just lie back and enjoy. We'll get there soon enough." His soft whispers follow a series of light kisses. I love being made love to by this beautiful man. I hope he never stops wanting me.

III: Full

My nightie ends up on the floor.

After a raunchy, carnivorous fuck, I stare up at the ceiling, deep in thought. He can do no wrong in my eyes, but he always seems to feel guilty. Asato-kun doesn't retreat into his pain as much, and I don't isolate myself from people like I used to before we met but, we're still quite broken in our own way. We still need repair, as people and as a couple too.

Asato-kun looks up at me. "Are you okay?" he asks.

I smile lightly and say "Yes,"

Am I really okay? I want to believe that am, but usually I'm not sure. One thing I do know for sure is that the sight of his cock standing proudly, almost defiantly nearly always drives me insane with lust. Right now? _I can't even think… straight anymore. Oh, GOD!_ How did I get here?

IV: Burn to Ash

When we make love, I feel like my soul is on fire. Unseen deities watch, but do nothing to stop us. Nothing can come through out flames. I know it's kinda lame to think of it this way, but when I'm in bed with him - I can't think straight. Our bodies meld together. My nails dig into his shoulders. And he fills me. He takes the edge off my loneliness.

Our mutual passion proves that we can still feel something. Being numb scares me, you see. With him inside me, this… this moment proves that I'm still alive. I want to be present in this moment forever. I know it's not humanly possible, but damn it, we're going to try. I can feel myself floating away from my body when he makes me cum. I'm here, but looking down watching him take me apart with every kiss. With every stroke he makes inside me.

 _Ohhh, Asato… God, yes._ I moan, and cry and beg. _Deeper!_ I scream _._ He tilts my hips, and pushes deep inside me.

V: Over Our Heads

We might actually be quite insane. I look over at Asato-kun as he sleeps. I've heard that love makes you crazy, but now I know it for sure. Granted, we probably were crazy to begin with. Still, love is one hell of a drug. I'm addicted. I crave him, and need him more and more each day.

" _Anna_ …" he murmurs in his sleep. I can't help but smile at the big baby asleep in my arms. This is our little slice of heaven, and it may not last, but we'll hang on to it as long as we can.

I leave a soft, sweet little kiss on his lips. " _Good night, baby_ ," I whisper.

It doesn't take long for me to follow him into sleep. Where, even in my dreams, Asato-kun is more than happy to ravish me.

VI: At Ease

Come morning, I know that we'll be fine again. Our cycle will just repeat itself as it always does. It's near daybreak and I smile as I stare at our ceiling. It's a new day, and somehow, I can't wait to begin again.


	47. Stroker Ace

_Chapter Forty-Six: Stroker Ace:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Kitty Games

Another idea fills my head. I want a cat. Not an actual one, but…

 _Oh! I see! That type of cat._

I frown over my plate. _You're still here?_

 _I'm only here to help. I love your idea._

I take another bite of cake. _So, what do you want?_

 _To help, of course. Your details could use work._

 _Go on…_

That pesky little demon, the one that always lurks just over my shoulder is back again. Smirking. Licking his lips as he formulates mischief of some kind. _Leave it all to me._

Somehow, that has me worried. _Right…?_ Really worried…

II: Prepping

I head back to that out of the way adult book store. Oh fuck! Who am I kidding… it's a sex store. When I open the door and cross the threshold the clerk looks up with a knowing look, and that huge, creepy ass grin of his. Gross. I need a shower, and I haven't even been shopping yet.

"Ahhh, Tsuzuki-san!" he greets me. "So good to see you again." I wave awkwardly and smile back. I need to stop coming here so often.

 _It'll fine, you big baby. We have to work to do._

 _Yeah, yeah._ I walk up to the counter. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?" the pervy old clerk asks.

I square my shoulders to give myself confidence while trying to find the right words. "I would like a few things for…"

He leans in with intent. "Hmmm?"

I gulp down my embarrassment. "For…" _Why won't it come out?_

"For?"

"Kittyplay…"

"What?"

"Kittyplay!" My cheeks are burning as I lower my head. Geeze, I want to turn around and run away.

That old perv grins at me. "Oh, really? Who's the pet?" He asks, while lewdly stroking his chin.

"A woman. Why does it matter?" I shrug. _Can I go home now? I'm sorry I even thought of this idea in the first place._ The demon chokes back a snicker.

"Come with me," the old man says. He leads me to the back of the store. I nervously follow behind him.

 _This part will soon be over. I only need it for tonight, anyway. I can do this. I can do this!_

I'm out of there with just the thing I need within minutes. That's it for me. Think I need to stay away from that store for a while.

III: Bait

It starts with a text to Usagi-chan -

Meet me at home.

Have a little surprise for you.

;•)

Can't help but smile as I hit send. _Will she even go for this?_

 _Sure, she will._ The demon reassures me.

 _How can you be so sure?_

 _Anna-chan can be quite kinky. Want to test it out?_

My libido overrides my common sense and I begin smiling like a feral cat on the prowl. _Hell yeah!_

 _Chop-chop! Let's get to work, then!_

 _Alright, alright._ I shake my head and mumble.

* * *

I wait in our bedroom until the door slides open. I count her footsteps approaching my "lair".

IV: Kitty Blues

I grin devilishly when I see her lovely face. "Welcome, my pet."

Anna-chan slides the door closed behind her. "What is all of this, Asato-kun?"

I'm loving the confused expression on her face. "Let's play a new game tonight."

"What kind of _game_?" Anna-chan makes air quotes.

"Take off your clothes."

"Oh! That kind of game. _Nice_." Anna-chan slides her dress off excruciatingly slow. She stands before me half naked then, watch with great delight as she wriggles out of her red and pink bra. Her panties hit the floor shortly after.

 _Yes, my little pet. Take it all off!_

"Good.". I reach into my special bag and pull out a headband with fuzzy black ears, before presenting her with the matching tail.

"Here… put these on."

"What?" She crinkles her nose.

"Please?" I poke out my bottom lip and pout. "It'll make me happy."

She doesn't quite get it at first. "What is this?" Anna-chan wonders.

"Just trust me on this one, okay?" I plead. "Please? It'll be worth it." She hesitates for a beat before reluctantly taking the ears and tail. Without any instructions, she figures out how to put them on. Damn. "They look great on you," I tell her.

She looks up and to the right, and worries her bottom lip as she adjusts the ears.

"Hang on." I hold up my hand and search for the velvet bag from the store. "I have one thing left to give you," I tell her. I reach into the bag, and pull out a black satin collar with Swarovski crystal studs. "I had it made especially for you."

"No fucking way I'm putting that thing around my neck!" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh come on." I give her my sweet puppy look again.

"No!" She stamps her foot, and crosses her arms.

"Just for tonight. Please baby… please?"

Anna-chan lowers her head, softens her posture, and sighs. "Alright."

I stand up and fasten the collar around her neck. "Perfect!"

I sit back and take in my handiwork with a sly grin.

V: Kitty Cat

"Come to me, my lovely..." I lower my chin and beckon her in my sexiest voice. She takes a nervous step forward.

"Uhn-uh," I tell her, pointing to the floor. Anna-chan instinctively sinks down onto all-fours. She tries to stand up, but finds her body too heavy to move. It's all I can do to keep from laughing out loud as she struggles.

"Surprised, are we?"

She shrugs a shoulder cluelessly.

"I put a special spell on the collar to prevent you from being 'human' for now." I lean forward. "Now, come to me." I crook my finger in a come hither motion.

Seeing Anna-chan crawl toward me like a nervous kitten makes me hungrier. I want to flip her onto her back and fuck her until those fuzzy ears fly off. When Anna reaches my feet, she looks up at me with those big eyes of hers and blinks shyly.

"Good kitty," I pet her on the head and scratch behind her ears. Anna-chan purrs in response.

"Oh," I almost stutter. This it's my turn to be surprised. She's really getting into this. I love it.

" _Meow_." Anna-chan reaches out in a clawing motion. She turns away and presents her ass to me, lowering herself so that I can see everything. The roundness of her beautiful ass makes me want to pound her into the rug. But, seeing her pussy like that, with the lips plump and glistening? God, I just wanna dive between her legs and eat like starving man at a sushi buffet.

I unzip my pants, crawl up behind her and sink down into her until I'm nearly glued to that tight little pussy of hers. "I'm going to train you good!" I chuckle. Then I raise my arm and smack her ass hard as I can.

"Meow?" she wonders.

Oh my darling, don't wonder - because I am gonna fuck you into the floorboards. And, I do just that. My demon should be well sated tonight because he has definitely had his way with both of us, using my body to take his pleasure. I felt possessed by the ferocity of our love making tonight. No heart eyes and tenderness for either of us. One moment I was so deep inside Anna-chan that I couldn't tell where she ended and I began. In the next breath, she had flipped me onto my back and was riding me with reckless abandon. She would raise her hips until I nearly wasn't inside her, and squat over me while she swiveled her hips in a circle. She growled, scratched and clawed at me like a feral cat. It's probably gonna leave scars, but God, it was magnificent.

VI: Bad Kitty

After such a deeply carnivorous fuck, I'm struggling to catch my breath. This trial-run turned out a little sloppy, but we can work on the little kinks for next time. Sweat looks good on Anna-chan's skin, and I love pushing her to her limit. And, as it turned out - she loves pushing me to the edge too.

We lie quietly in the dark, listening to the rain on the roof. Aching, tired and sore. The window is open slightly and a light breeze wafts into our room to cool us as we catch our breath, blending with the musky scent of an evening of great fucking.

"I love you," Anna-chan murmurs. I kiss the shell of her ear and smile.

"Shhh, I know," I whisper back. "I know."

I embrace her from behind and curl myself gently around her. It's the first tenderness we've shown each other all evening.

What a beautiful way to drift off into sweet slumber.


	48. The Queen Falls

_Chapter Forty-Seven: The Queen Falls:_

-Mother-

I: Anxious

What the hell is this, how did I even get to this point? Just, why...? I don't understand it! I set out to consume him, but who's consuming whom? Things have changed and I don't like it. Not one bit. I'm staring in the mirror at my reflection, trembling. I try to justify my behavior by taking inventory of his faults. There's just nothing to like about him, is there? First of all, he's childish. Also whiny, irritating, and the biggest idiot I've ever fucking met. I wanna rear back, haul off and smack the crap out of him. And that's on a good day. I can feel my face turning red as I sit here thinking of him. My hands clench into fists, and I can feel my left eye begin to twitch.

So why…? Why do I suddenly get so warm and runny around him? Anna giggles at me, and a cut my eyes at her.

"What?" I snap.

"You're in love him," she says.

II: Denial

"I am not!"

"Sounds like it to me."

"Take that back, Anna-chan!" I look up from the mirror with a scowl.

"You're not a good liar, Mother dear. Surely you must know that?"

Feeling a bit exposed, I can't help but lash out, "You can piss right off with that one. And… And, don't call me Shirley."

"Why? Does the truth offend you?"

I fold my arms across my chest and pout like a spoiled child. "You…"

"Are you coming to bed, or not?" Asato asks from our room.

 _Heh! "_ Our _" room. What the hell am I doing with my life…?_

Just to make a big show of things I sigh out loud and roll my eyes before giving in. "Yeah, sure. Be there in a minute!"

.

III: Losing Battle

His fingers brush against my cheeks. "You are so beautiful." He's a liar. That's what all men do. So, why am I blushing?

"Liar," I hiss.

"I'm not," he insists, with a slight pout. He really isn't, you know, but my own pride doesn't want me to admit tit. _Shut up, you sniveling little idiot!_ He kisses my forehead.

"I love you," Asato whispers. My face is red with embarrassment.

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Which one of us do you love - her or me?"

He lifts my chin, and stares straight into my eyes. "Both."

I turn my head away. "Liar!"

"Aw, you always say that. What do I have to do to convince you otherwise?"

I can't answer him this time. No snappy comeback for that one.

IV: Doll House

I lie in bed with a pained, twisted smile on my face. What's become of me? Men were mere playthings to me. I roll over on my back, and bury my face in my hands. Look at me now. What am I, a caged pet. I used to be free and happy. Now, I've been turned into a housewife. I screw my eyes shut and try not to scream. How do I explain my situation? It's almost as if Asato has gifted my daughter a beautiful diamond necklace. But now, it's become like an obedience collar to me. Dammit, I am no one's property! And certainly not some silly little house pet!

 _But he doesn't see you like that, does he?_

"Do you ever shut up?"

 _Look, I'm just telling you the truth…_ My inner voice is stressing me out, and making me grind my teeth. Still, she has a point. Officious _bitch_ that she is.

V: Coming to Terms

 _Why can't you just admit that you love him too?_

"Because I don't!"

 _Now who's the liar_ , _hmmm?_

"I am not!" I look inside of myself, it's as if I can feel my inner guide frowning back at me. Judging my every move. "What do you want from me?"

"Hello? Listen to yourself! I can feel your heart within mine."

"So?"

Her giggling further annoys me. "It shoots off like firecrackers whenever you're around Asato-kun."

My cheeks turn bright red. "It does not."

"Come on. How long will you keep this up? Just come out and say it! What are you so afraid of?"

I draw my mouth closed. "I… I am not afraid."

"Then be honest with yourself, just this once!"

Damn, she has me in a corner. I've run out of excuses. I puff up my cheeks. "Fine, I… I…" I grab onto my pillow. "I love your idiot husband. There, I said it! You happy now?"

 _Was that so hard?_

My so-called spirit guide is annoying me right now. "Go AWAY! I don't need this right now..."

 _Whatever you say_

VI: Acceptance

I lie awake in our communal bed, smirking to myself. Just because I'm domesticated and in love, doesn't mean that I'm not the same hardnosed bitch that I've been for centuries.

The smirk turns to a grin when I realize - this arrangement might just work out in my favor, after all…


	49. Day Out

_Chapter Forty-Eight: Day Out:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Escape Plan

My grand plan comes to life on a Sunday. I'm so excited that I can't help but shake Anna-chan awake. "Anna-chan! Wake up! Wake up!" She turns over, grumbling.

"Go away," she mumbles into her pillow.

"Please?" I ask. She rolls over, peeking up.

"What is it?"

I smile at her. "Let's go out today!"

Anna-chan sits up, staring at me groggily. "Why?" She shrugs.

I lean in close to her and smile, "Because I want to." I playfully swat her on the shoulder. "C'mon… Get up and let's get going!"

I leave the room to let her get herself sorted and, an hour later - we head out the door.

II: Dim Clouds

"I don't get it," Anna-chan says as we begin walking around our neighborhood.

I look over at her and shake my head. "Don't get what?"

"Why are we even out here?" she asks as we round the corner.

"No reason," I answer.

She struggles to come back with a response, and has none.

I turn around, smiling. "I just want to spend a whole day with you, Anna-chan." Her facial expression said everything she couldn't.

"Well… where are we going?"

"Nowhere, really."

She tilts her head. "That's it, huh? Just wandering around for no reason? I don't get it."

" _Actually…_ " I grab her by the waist.

"What the-?!" In a flash, we were in a local park with a beautiful walking trail. Anna-chan looks around, puzzled.

"Where are we?" she asks.

"I just thought a change of scenery would be nice," I grin at her.

"But where are we?"

I rest my finger on her lip to stop her talking. "Don't ask questions." I stop her before she speaks. "Just enjoy the day."

I walk ahead her only to stop and hold out my hand for her. She takes it without vocalizing anymore misgivings. "That's better," I smirk.

III: Summer Day

This all we need. One nice day, with no distractions - just Anna and me. Nature adds a nice touch with the cherry blossoms. The petals look so lovely as they flutter to the ground around Anna-chan, almost creating a veil.

"You're so beautiful, my darling." I tell her.

"Thank you," Anna-chan smiles shyly and begins to blush replies. I turn around and kiss her, but she moves her hand to my chest and pushes me away. I draw back with a blank stare.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

Anna-chan shakes her head, smiling. "Not now!" she says. "Wait until later!"

"What?" I ask as Anna giggles and hurries ahead of me.

"Wait!" I shout. I run to catch up with her. She laughs the whole way.

IV: Cut and Rain

"Ow!" Anna-chan cries as she stumbles to the ground. I run over as fast as I can.

"Are you alright?" I find Anna-chan sitting on the ground, cradling her foot.

"Ow," she whimpers. "I hurt my foot."

"Let me see," I say.

I take hold of her right foot. A bit of a broken glass has pierced through her flip-flop and gotten into her foot.

"Ooo, hang on," I say. I carefully slide off her flip-flop and examine her foot. The shard is impaled in the bottom. I pull it out and examine the wound. "It doesn't look like it's bleeding," I say. "Does it hurt when I do this?" I press my thumb against the cut.

"YES DAMMIT!" Anna-chan winces.

I sit back, thinking, then spring into action "Hm, looks like I'll have to carry you for the rest of the walk," I say. Suddenly, a stray of moisture drop lands on my hand. "Hm?" It breaks down into downpour no sooner had I asked that question.

"Now what?" Anna-chan wonders.

"Looks like we need to find shelter," I answer.

"But where?" She asks as I sweep her off her feet and throw her over my shoulder to carry her away.

V: Prayers

We follow the trail to a temple. Anna-chan looks at it with her head tilted.

"Why here?" she asks.

"We don't have any other choice, we?" I ask.

She goes quiet as I walk up the path with her slung over my shoulder. I set her on the floor once we go inside. I take off my shirt and wring it out. When I turn around. I notice Anna-chan smiling and blushing.

"What?" I ask.

"This," she answers. "I love mornings like this."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"It's raining and we're alone together."

I can't help but smile because I definitely catch her drift. "So, what do you suggest?"

Anna-chan leans forward. "You can start by kissing me."

I crawl over and kiss her on the lips. She takes me into her arms and pulls me down to the temple floor. In no time at all, her dress comes flying off and winds up under the altar.

Anna-chan looks up with dreamy eyes. "Take me. Right here..." she murmurs. I press a kiss to her lips in reply.

* * *

 _Today was the final day. The priest carried Megumi back to the woods. She looked at him with great sadness._

" _So this goodbye?" she asked._

" _Yes," he nods._

" _I wish we could go on forever."_

" _I do too." He headed down the dirt road. Birds sang their summer song as a way to see them off. She cuddled close to the priest as they walked._

" _You passed her test."_

 _The priest looked down at her. "What test?"_

" _You have freely opened your heart. As a reward, the graces will bless you tonight."_

 _He tried to speak, but she stopped him._

" _Please," Megumi said. "I want us to spend our last moments together without words."_

" _I understand," he whispered._

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too." He carried her off into the woods. At the edge of the forest, they share one more kiss before the priest turns away and abandons her there forever. Tears filled her eyes as she watches him vanish into the distance._

 _Once he was gone, Megumi transformed back into a deer and disappeared down into the lush greenery of the forest._

VI: Rain Away, Wish Away

Anna-chan sleeps beside me on the altar as I look out and wonder how long the rain going to last.


	50. This Could be Heaven

_Chapter Forty-Nine: This Could be Heaven:_

-Anna-

I: Sundown

Sundown comes and the rain has stopped. Asato-kun is still sound asleep. I can't help but smile as I look at him. _You big baby…_

I pause as I feel him shifting around next to me. When he lifts his head and looks at me, I whisper "Hey."

"How long were we asleep?" Asato-kun yawns as he blinks the sleep from his eyes.

"A few hours."

"Well, then..." His eyes light up with mischief. I can tell something is going on in that head of his. "Let's stay here for the night!"

"We can't!"

He pouts at me and whines, "But, why not?"

I fold my arms across my chest. "You have work tomorrow, remember?"

He pokes out his bottom lip, and whimpers, "Aw, do I have to go?"

"Yes."

" _Really_?"

"Yes, husband." Somehow, I can't help but laugh. I love it when he sullen and petulant like a small child.

"Fine," he mumbles.

"What?" he asks.

"You can be such a child at times," I shake my head and smile as I cup his head in my hands as I speak to him.

"A child?" he asks.

"Yes, a child!" I nuzzle his nose. "That's what I adore most about you."

He runs his fingers through my hair and looks tenderly into my eyes. "I love you." He says, sweetly.

I lower my head and my cheeks flush pink.

II: Great Care

"Let's have a look at your foot." Asato-kun sits up and rolls up onto an elbow. He reaches out for me and wriggles his fingers insistently. He picks up my foot and examines it carefully with a raised his eyebrow, tilting his head in puzzlement.

"What's that look mean?" I ask him.

"Strange," he remarks. His presses his thumb into the bottom of my foot to gauge my reaction to pain. "Your injury seems to have completely healed, Anna-chan." My cheeks turn bright red as he holds my foot.

"Yes…" I answer.

"Is that so?" he asks. "Can you walk?"

"It doesn't hurt, see?" I remark as I rise to my feet.

"You sure?" he asks.

"Yep!" I smile brightly.

"Ready to go, then?"

"Yes, my beloved," I nod.

We both get dressed and set out from the temple together.

III: Uncertain Future

Crickets are out this evening. It's only about five o'clock so, they're out a bit early. The constant thrumming of the chirping leads me back to my previous thoughts. Nothing lasts forever, that much I know for sure. From what I understand, even the afterlife isn't permanent. I have a nagging feeling that our happiness will end all too soon. The thought that's keeping me awake at night is wondering about how. The future never bothers Asato-kun. He always smiles and shrugs it off. Death doesn't seem like an option in our case. So, how will it end?

"Why worry about things like that?" he asks quite pointedly. "Let's just enjoy things like they are now."

I envy the carefree side of him. I really do.

IV: Bliss at Home

"What should we have for dinner?" Asato-kun wonders aloud.

I squint, pursing my lips into a thin line while puzzling things through.

"Huh? I don't know," I shrug cluelessly.

"I'm starving. I need to have some dinner now."

I playfully swat him on the arm. "Is that all you think about?"

He gives me big puppy dog eyes. "Anna? Please?" He tries to charm me with a sad sack expression, complete with puppy dog eyes.

I sigh and throw my hands up. "Okay, okay. We'll pick up something on the way home."

"Yes! Can we have burgers tonight?"

"Sure."

"And ice cream?"

"That, too."

"And cake too?"

"Yes, whatever you like." I shake my head and laugh.

His lips curve into a naughty smile. "Including you?"

I lick my lips, thinking of a clever answer to his question. "Well..." I purr. "Play your cards right, and we'll see."

He laughs at my low sexy voice. He raises a randy brow at me and smiles devilishly. The man definitely understands me more than most. Just another thing that I love about my husband.

V: Bursting Heart

As we walk home, something dawns on me. I think I've finally realized the truth of my marriage - I love this man. I've known this all along. But, why did I ever doubt it in the first place?

Asato-kun glances over at me with a concerned look. "What's on your mind?"

I could tell him everything. Tell him what I'm really thinking. How much I love him. How I don't care how much time we have left. That I promise to stay by his side forever. That I will love only him with all of my being. I could say that. Instead, I smile and shake my head.

"Nothing much," I answer. "I just love you."

"Well, I love you too," he says back.

VI: Heaven

I can do this. I really can live a normal, stable, life like anyone else. This is fine, what we have. Isn't it? After all, I am with the man I love.

Asato-kun holds out his hand to me and I accept. Yes, please… let's go home.


	51. You are Home

_Chapter Fifty: You are Home:_

-Tsuzuki-

I: Typical Night

We slowly make it back into town with Anna-chan hobbling all the way. Just before our neighborhood comes into sight, I press my chin to Anna-chan's shoulder and sigh.

"Don't forget,"

"I won't," she brushes off.

"I'm hungry!"

"Yes, I know." We stop for burgers and I find myself craving everything in sight. I want to order almost one of everything on the menu.

"Calm down!" Anna-chan says. "We can't afford it all." We walk up to the counter and she makes the order.

"For here or to go?" the clerk asks.

Anna-chan looks at me. "Well…? What are we doing?" she asks. "Do you want to eat now or wait until we get home?"

"Now," I say without missing a beat. "I'm too hungry to walk all the way home without eating something."

"Okay." Anna-chan turns back to the clerk. "For here."

"Yes ma'am," the teenage clerk says. I look around the restaurant while Anna-chan pays for our dinner and takes our receipt. I don't think I've ever noticed so many families with children out on a night like this. It's so busy that some the cashiers and cooks in the back struggle to keep up with the crush of orders are coming in one after the other. Anna-chan makes a similar observation as she looks around.

"Looks like a busy night, huh?"

"Yep," Anna says.

II: Dinner Date

We eat in a booth near the window. Anna-chan looks down at her meal in puzzlement, but I waste no time with my fries and burger.

"It's funny," she says. "I didn't like McDonalds in America."

"Why is that?" I ask.

"The portion sizes, and the taste."

"The taste?"

"I can't think of any other way to describe it but, in the United States, they use more preservatives in their food, and the portions are outrageous. Even their produce is filled with chemicals." She picks up a fry. "When I was in college, Becky's sister came to visit for the weekend. We all went out to a McDonalds. Nothing much, just a standard meal. But I wound up getting sick later that evening. Probably ate too much."

"That sucks, babe."

"Yeah. I couldn't look at food for the rest of the night." She picks up another fry and spins it around between her thumb and forefinger. "After that, I didn't eat McDonald's unless I could split it with someone else."

"But why did you get sick?"

Anna-chan shrugs and shakes her head. "Don't know. Maybe I was so used to the McDonald's here. They have a dining room of a sort, but don't really expect people to sit down. It's more like a restaurant here at home."

"That's probably it."

"I dunno, maybe..."

I lean in, and smile, "Tell me more."

"About what?" she wondered.

"Your years in college. I'm curious to learn more about you."

"Really?" A look of confusion and concern played across her features. She blinks nervously as she thinks about my request. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Alright…" She takes a deep breath, and wades in bravely. She tells me all about her college years as we sit sharing our meal. Between bites, I take it all that she has to say as I marvel at her honestly. I love her so much. She's definitely cinnamon roll.

III: Modern Love

After dinner, I find myself still feeling a little peckish. "I want my ice cream now!" I pout.

"Okay," Anna-chan nods.

"And, daifuku."

"Fine, fine." She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You know what? Dessert doesn't really matter right now. Maybe later? But for the moment I want to enjoy this time with my little bunny." We head back out into the night arm in arm.

"Are we going to eat in again, Asato-kun?"

"Nah," I lightly kiss her cheek, and smile. "We can walk around with our ice cream and save our daifuku for later. I'd be happy to wait until we got home," I whisper as I trace the shell of her ear. "Sound good?"

"Yeah. Ice cream tastes much better on a summer night. Especially when it's with someone you love," Anna smiled sweetly.

We continue our moonlight stroll home but first, stop at our favorite ice cream shop. We look over the entire menu, even try a few samples - but we both know what we want. Anna-chan decided to have Sakura, but I'm craving purple sweet potato.

"Can I taste yours?" I ask.

"Let me taste yours first," she says.

"Fine." We exchange licks on our cones. Her Sakura ice cream is not as sweet as her yummiest parts, if you know what I mean. We picked up our daifuku from an all-night bakery.

"Ready to go?" Anna-chan asks. She holds out her hand for me.

"Let's go home, my love." I take her hand, and lace our fingers together as we amble back home.

IV: Special Dessert

Summer will be over in a few short days. I have to make the most of tonight. I'm feeling a little handsy. I try to be sly and start slowly by nuzzling Anna-chan on the neck, but she tries to push me away.

"Stop, Asato-kun!" she huffs.

"But I want my other dessert," I whimper.

"I have the cake balls in the fridge."

"Not _that_ dessert!"

She turns around, confused. "Then, what do you want?"

"You!"

"Me?" Before she can object I'm dragging her back to our room. She hits the futon and I climb on top impatiently. My bunny looks up at me, narrowing his eyes.

"You weren't kidding, were you, husband?"

I shake my head, smiling. "Earlier, you said you'd give me anything I want, remember?"

"Well… yes…" She blushes.

"Please?" I pout at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright," she gives in without much of a fight, but I can tell that what she really wants is to make love, not be pounded into the mattress by my alter ego. We share a tender kiss before I slide off her dress. Anna-chan's fingers drift lazily up my abs, then she unbuttons my shirt and pushes it off my shoulders. Once our clothes end up on the floor, Anna-chan lies back and parts her thighs for me. She licks her fingers and slides it down to her core. She flicks her orchid like folds until they begin to glisten with her own juices. Then, she lifts a nipple to her mouth to lick it just before pursing her lips to blow across it. Damn. The tiny nubbin pops up right before my eyes. Anna-chan raises herself onto bent elbows and stares directly into my eyes as she says, "Still hungry for mochi?" When I climbed onto the bed, I slid my fingers inside her. She threw her head back and moaned. She was sticky and wet inside, just like a sweet bean paste mochi, only she tasted much better.

V: Wedding Ceremony

 _The priest arrived at his temple to find candles lining the walk leading up to the entrance. Intrigued, he followed the trail inside. In his room, he found Konohana sitting on the futon, waiting for him._

" _Welcome home," she said, bowing her head. The priest breathed heavily as he slid the door closed. In all his life, the cherry blossom goddess had never looked so beautiful before. Tonight, she wore a light blue and purple wedding kimono with matching peacock feathers pinned in hair._

 _She gave him a calm smile as she asked, "Will you become one with me?" The priest gulped nervously and nodded._

 _Konohana leaned forward in the candlelight._ _"Kiss me!" she purred. He crossed the room, and gave her a kiss that left her breathless. She pulled him closer, and began undressing him. The priest gave her sash a tug letting her kimono fall away from her._

" _Take me!" Konohana screamed. "I want you to fuck me right here!" The priest caved in and obeyed every command. They tumbled and played, making love for what seemed like hours and hours. As they pleasured each other, the Graces' pets, a deer, fox, and crow, watched as the lovemaking ritual separated the lover's souls. By the time they reached their climax, the priest and goddess had become one. The Graces blessed the couple as they slept._

VI: Bitter Apple

Anna-chan and I sleep like babies. I hold her close to me, and wrap her protectively in my arms. Summer's over. Now my thought turn to what autumn will bring us.


	52. Red Day

_Author's Note: We've come full circle here. We started this project on Valentine's Day of last year and now we're ending it on Valentine's Day of this year. You all have been beautiful for sticking around for the full sexy ride. I would also like to thank the beautiful MizUnderstood for editing this long piece and making it that much more steamier._

* * *

 _Epilogue: Red Day:_

Summer ends tomorrow but husband and wife ready themselves for work this morning as usual.

"Are you nervous about today?" he asked as he picked up his chopsticks.

"Nope," she said. "I'm actually excited."

"That's good to hear," he nodded as he chewed.

Anna-chan crossed the room to join Tsuzuki at their breakfast table. "Long day for you?"

"Yes. Let's stay in tomorrow. Watch a little TV or something, maybe?"

She narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Define _'something'_." She made air quotes.

He shrugged. "Just something, no big deal."

"I'm onto you, you know that, right?"

His eyes darted nervously from side to side, then he looked up at her with a guilty chuckle. "Just something... I swear!" He was becoming more and more flustered by the second, and she loved him all the more for it.

She shook her head and started giggling. He lowered his eyes, frowning with a slight pout. _I fell right into that one, didn't I?_ If he'd looked up he would have noticed the bright lovely smile on his beloved bride's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Yes," Anna-chan agreed.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I accept your invitation to stay in tomorrow night, Tsuzuki-san, we stay in tomorrow night."

He lifted his head, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Really? You mean it?"

"Yes, baby. Let's stay in."

"I love you so much!" he beamed with pride.

"Love you too."

He kissed her on the lips, and they both headed for the door to set out on their day.

"Don't forget our friends are having a drinking party tonight."

She tilted her head and crinkled her forehead as she tried to remember. "That's tonight?"

"Yes."

Anna fetched up her smartphone and opened the calendar. "Wow..." Her thumbs typed busily as she continued to make her way to the front door, barely acknowledging her husband's presence. When she was done, Anna looked up at Tsuzuki. "Thanks for reminding me."

"You're welcome, Anna-chan."

"See you tonight." She smiled sweetly.

"Looking forward to it."

They nuzzled each other's nose and shared another kiss at the door just before closing it behind them and locking it. Then, husband and wife finally headed out into the bright beautiful sunshine to begin their work day.

Owari


End file.
